North Park Capítulo 1-5 Español Latino
by jva98
Summary: Esta es una historia en Español Latino de South Park, especie de spin-off donde Stan, debido a las acciones que tomo su padre en la temporada 18 al ser la cantante Lorde; y el resto de los Marsh tienen que mudarse a North Park, en este Stan debera encontrar nuevos amigos. ¿Sera Stan capaz de superar nuevas aventuras en un nuevo poblado? (Completado) :P
1. Bienvenido Stan Español

_**North Park**_

 _ **Capítulo 1 BIENVENIDO STAN**_

 _ **Prologo**_

Stanley Randall Marsh miro por el espejo retrovisor, "¿Qué hago aquí?" Aparto inmediatamente la vista y miro la ventana profundamente, para tener solo 10 años Stan Marsh había visto muchas cosas extrañas en su pequeño pueblito en las montañas, South Park, Colorado.

Sus vestimentas de siempre lo acompañaban fríamente a pesar de que a donde se dirigía no suele haber nieve, una chaqueta café, con jeans azules, guantes rojos, zapatos negros y su fiel e inseparable sombrero azul de pompón rojo.

A su lado se encontraba su abuelo Marvin Marsh con su suéter rojo y pantalones negros, al otro lado de la parte trasera Shelley Lynn Marsh miraba rotundamente por la ventana, apartando su aparato dental del vidrio, Stan y Shelley no se llevaban muy bien y Stan no creyó que este cambio ayudaría.

En frente de Shelley se encontraba su madre Sharon durmiendo, tras el volante se encontraba el padre de Stan, Randy Marsh. Stan no se atrevía a mirarlo, tenía una gigantesca ira hacia él. No era la primera vez que su padre cometía una locura, pero muy pocas le habían alterado de esta manera, a pesar de que sus intenciones eran buenas.

Stan vio a lo lejos una señal de millas, su destino se encontraba a menos de diez millas y con la velocidad en la cual permanecía el coche llegaría antes de que cantara un gallo.

De repente el carro freno. Por suerte el camión de mudanza también se detuvo, sin embargo la cabeza de Stan reboto contra la parte trasera del asiento del conductor. Esto hizo reír a Shelley.

-Aquí estamos familia Marsh.-dijo Randy una vez freno-North Park, una nueva etapa nos espera.

El carro vuelve a acelerar dejando atrás una puesta de Sol.

 _ **Escena 1**_

La familia Marsh baja del vehículo y entra a la casa sin emoción latente, excluyendo claro a Randy Marsh.

-¿Cuál será mi habitación?-pregunto el abuelo.

-Tranquilo papa.-le respondió Randy.

-Niños suban y escojan su habitación.-les recomendó la señora Marsh.

-¡¿Qué?!-respondieron al unísono Stan y Shelley.

(*Introducción, se ve a la familia Marsh moviendo muebles, cajas, etc. Típica escena de mudanza)

Sharon Marsh subió las escaleras nuevas con nostalgia, siempre recordaría su anterior casa. Finalmente se detuvo en el pasillo y viro hacia la puerta de la derecha, la habitación de sus hijos.

Dentro se oían algunos gritos ahogados, Sharon abrió la puerta y se encontró con Stan con su calazón forzado hasta la cabeza. Sharon le ayudo a Stan a quitarse su trusa.

-¿Cómo…?-comenzó Sharon.

-¡Fue Shelley!-interrumpió Stan.

-Stan es imposible que tu hermana te hiciera esto, ella es una santa.

Stan lanzo un fuerte suspiro de decepción, sabía que no le creería. Shelley era muy astuta cuando de molestar a Stan se refería, nunca la habían atrapado _in_ _fla_ _gr_ _anti_ y lo único que Stan tenia para refutar era su palabra, la cual no vale mucho si tienes 10 años.

-¿Pasa algo Stan?-pregunto Sharon.

-No… nada.-le respondió Stan evasivamente.

-De acuerdo.-termino Sharon felizmente y avanzó con paso decidido a la puerta.

Sharon cerró la puerta y Stan quedo sumido en una penosa oscuridad, este decidió que lo mejor sería dormir, así que Stan se puso su pijama y entro en la cama. Stan saco su celular y miro dos fotos, una era de él junto a sus amigos Kyle Brofloski, Eric Cartman y Kenny Mccornick en la sala de estar de Cartman. La otra foto era de Wendy Testaburger, su novia, Stan los extrañaba mucho a todos. No los volvería a ver en un buen tiempo, sus amigos saldrían adelante con o sin él, Wendy también, sin embargo Stan se encontraba indeciso. Por un lado él quería un cambio en su vida, pero por el otro no esperaba este tipo de cambio.

Stan Marsh cerró los ojos y durmió.

-¡Despierta mojón!-grito Shelley.

Stan despertó, era ya de mañana, Shelley se encontraba vestida de nuevo, Stan se preguntó ¿Por qué?

-Mama nos quiere abajo, vestidos.-le dijo Shelley-y date prisa mojón.

Stan se levantó, entro a la ducha, se vistió y bajo al nuevo comedor.

En la cocina se encontraban Sharon, Shelley y el abuelo. Stan se sentó junto a su abuelo y comenzó a comer unos cereales.

-Niños, preparen sus mochilas, irán a la escuela en unos minutos.

-¿Qué?-proclamo Stan.

-¡Acabamos de llegar!-se opuso Shelley con rabia.

-Tenemos algunos contactos, como sea, vamos. Prepárense.-ordeno Sharon.

Stan termino los cereales rápidamente, subió a s cuarto y metió en su mochila varias libretas y sus materiales escolares. Se colgó la mochila en el hombro y volvió a bajar las escaleras, en el salón principal se encontraba su padre haciendo una llamada muy emocionado, Stan aun sentía rencor contra él, pero decidió ignorarlo por hoy, salió de su casa en busca de la parada del bus…

-Stan.-le hablo su madre desde el coche-Ven que aquí no hay bus.

Stan nunca había oído de una escuela sin bus que recogiese a los niños, solo hizo una mueca de desconcierto y subió al automóvil de su madre.

Sharon condujo hasta la escuela primaria de North Park rápidamente, ella tenía que encontrar trabajo después de dejar a sus hijos, tuvo que dejar su trabajo en Rinoplastia de Tom (Tom's Rhinoplasty) y ahora debía de intentar buscar nuevamente un trabajo, aunque sospechaba que con el salario de su esposo no lo necesitaría.

Llegaron a la escuela primaria de North Park sin nada digno de mención. La escuela de North Park era un edificio cuadrado de color naranja, de doble piso, con ventanas irregulares y una fachada en mal estado.

Stan y Shelley bajaron del vehículo rápidamente, así que Sharon no tuvo el tiempo indicado para decirles "Suerte" o algo por el estilo.

-Escúchame bien mojón,-comenzó Shelley una vez su madre había acelerado el carro-más te vale no cagarla si sabes lo que te conviene, no quiero ser la hermana del más mojón del pueblo…de nuevo.-dicho eso Shelley desapareció de la vista de Stan.

Ahí estaba Stan Marsh, frente una nueva escuela con un mundo de posibilidades en camino, capaz de hacer lo que quisiera, no era una oportunidad común, por lo menos en su caso. Dio unos pasos tímidos hasta los escalones de la escuela y justo cuando se disponía a entrar en el edificio visualizo con la ramilla del ojo una bicicleta a toda velocidad que se dirigía directamente hacia él, dándole el tiempo necesario para decir:

-Carajo.

La bicicleta choco contra Stan, el golpe fue rudo, pero no lo suficiente para llegar a causar mayor heridas que un par de moretones, Stan se puso en pie con la ayuda de un chico pálido con pecas y lentes, usaba una sudadera roja con dos hilitos y dos bolsillos, pantalón verde y guantes grises, su color de cabello era rojo intenso y se encontraba ligeramente alborotado.

-Mierda Pit, te dije que era una pésima idea.-le lanzo el chico pelirrojo hacia otro chico que apenas se estaba levantando, su voz era un poco aguda-Lo siento amigo.-le dirigió a Stan.

-No seas marica Mike, solo fue un golpe.-comento el otro chico, era un poco más alto que Stan, vestía una camisa de botones azul celeste, con unos jean y guantes amarillos, lo que más llamaba la atención era su peinado que le daba una apariencia más alta de lo que es en realidad, su pelo terminaba en pico en ciertas zonas y era de un color azul celeste casi idéntico a su camiseta de botones, su voz era arrastrante y grave para su edad, además de que parecía tener una intensa tos.

-¡Pendejos!-reclamo un chico rubio con una sudadera simple gris, pantalones gris débil, guantes negros, partidos en la parte de los dedos y un gorro gris. Lo único que parecía darle algo de color a su vestimenta, a parte del pelo rubio, era una "N" roja claramente cosida que se encontraba a mitad de su sudadera, su apariencia era claramente pobre.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto el pelirrojo a Stan.

-Eres un colorado.-contesto Stan, recordando su miedo ante las personas que sufren esta enfermedad.

-Otro Peter.-respondió el pelirrojo soltándole la mano y dejando que Stan volviera a caer.

-Mierda, eso fue increíble.-respondió el de pelo azul.

-Viejo…tu no pareces de por aquí.-comento el rubio.-¿Eres nuevo?

-Ahm…sí.-respondió Stan.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto el chico rubio.

-Stan Marsh.

-Mucho gusto Stan,-le respondió el rubio-yo soy Nine.

-¿Nine?-pregunto Stan pensando haber oído mal, Nine era el número nueve en inglés, no un nombre.

-Larga historia.-respondió evasivamente Nine-Y ellos son Mike…-señalo al pelirrojo-y Peter.-el cual era el del pelo azul.

-Mucho…gusto.-dijo Stan tímidamente.

-Igualmente.-respondió Mike.

-Me importa un pito, yo solo sé que la campana está a punto de tocar y ya saben lo que pasó con Miss Stempleton la última vez que llegamos tarde.

-Tienes razón.-respondió Mike-Vamos.

-Esperen.-los interrumpió Stan-ahm… soy nuevo y… no sé dónde queda el salón de clases.

-¿En qué grado estudias?- pregunto Mike.

-Quinto.-respondió Stan.

-Síguenos, veremos si estas en nuestro salón o en otro.-respondió Mike.

Stan siguió a los tres amigos por un amplio corredor, luego subió un palmo de escaleras malogradas para niños, pues los escalones eran demasiado grandes. Sin embargo los chicos de North Park los pasaron casi sin problemas, finalmente se detuvieron ante un aula con una puerta que proclamaba al entrar: "Quinto grado".

Dentro se encontraba gran variedad de chicos y chicas, algunos con gorros, otros con guantes y uno que otro con peinados extraños, Stan deseaba que su salón fuera cualquier otro. Todos los miraban, como esperando que algo sucediera.

-Buenos días Peter, Mike, Nine.-les dijo una señora entre los cuarenta y tantos con una camisa morada y leggins amarillos, un peinado lacio y largo, con unos lentes sofisticados que la hacían parecer más bien borde o aburrida.

-Buenos días señorita Stempleton.-respondieron en un coro cansino Mike, Peter y Nine.

-¿Acaso saben la hora que es?-pregunto la señora Stempleton.

-Las… ¿ocho en punto?-pregunto Mike.

-¡No!-comento una chica en los primeros asientos-Son las ocho con treinta y un milésimas de segundo.

-Cierto Fridaley. Ocho con treinta y un milésimas, ¿Tienen algo que decir chicos?

-Estábamos ayudando al nuevo…-repuso Mike.

-¿El nuevo?-pregunto Miss Stempleton.

Mike, Peter y Nine apuntaron a Stan, miss Stempleton contemplo a Stan y luego volteo hacia su lista, su hermano le había avisado, pero no creyó que el niño llegara en Viernes, pensó que llegaría hasta el lunes, ella no estaba preparada.

-Bienvenido ahm… ¿Cuál es tu nombre jovencito?

-Stan.

-Tu nombre completo por favor.-recalco Miss Stempleton.-Chicos, ustedes siéntense.-Mike, Peter y Nine obedecieron.

-Stanley Randall Marsh. ¿Sera esta mi nueva clase?

-Así es Stanley.

-Mierda.-pronuncio Stan en un tono casi inaudible.

-Muy bien Stanley. Chicos denle un caluroso buenos días a Stanley, vamos todos juntos:-dejo una pausa donde todos los chicos del salón levantaron los ojos en señal de fastidio-"Buenos días Stanley."-dijeron en coro unisonó y hartó.

Stan estaba más rojo que un tomate, no era esa su intención precisamente presentarse de esa manera.

-Stanley, ¿Cómo se dice?

-Ahm… ¿Gracias?

-No…-miss Stempleton rio-¿Eres un gracioso no?, di "Buenos días a toda la clase"

Eso era demasiado hasta para Stan, miro a toda la clase esperando una ayudita, miro hacia Mike, Peter y Nine, estos sonreían, pero no en señal de apoyo sino conteniendo una risa maliciosa.

-Bue-bue-buenos días cla-clase.-dijo Stan de la manera más tímida y sutil que pudo.

-Muy bien Stan. Ahora es costumbre que los nuevos nos cuenten algo sobre ellos.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Stan desesperado-¿C-como qué?

-No se… tu comida favorita, o programa favorito o tal vez la ciudad de dónde vienes… pensándolo bien si, dinos de que ciudad vienes.

-Ah… South Park.-respondió Stan, casi al instante todas las risas ahogadas pararon y todos, incluyendo a Miss Stempleton, lanzaron un grito ahogado-¿Pasa algo?

-No… siéntate.-respondió miss Stempleton seca, pero era mentira, gritos aterradores sonaron en su cabeza, los lamentos de su esposo siendo comido por un conejillo de india gigante…

Todos miraban a Stan como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar, Stan cruzo el aula deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar. Se sentó junto a Peter, que aparentemente era el único que no se encontraba atónito, sino más bien partido de risa, el cual se le acercó y le susurró al oído:

-Viejo la cagaste.-dicho esto rio a carcajadas sin poder contenerse.

 _ **Escena 2**_

Stan salió al patio al momento del descanso sin dirigirle a nadie la palabra, no había puesto atención en toda la clase, esquivo las miradas inquisitorias de sus nuevos compañeros. Se precipito a salir tanto que su gorro de pompón rojo cayo por el trayecto.

Stan se sentó en una mesa cualquiera tratando de pasar desapercibido, pero todo el mundo se le quedaba viendo, cuando comenzó a comer alguien se le acerco, quien no era sino Shelley, la persona que menos esperaba Stan, pero había algo en ella que la hacía parecer preocupada.

-Hola…Randall.-era la primera vez que Shelley lo llamaba de una manera distinta a "mojón" desde hace años.

-Hola Lynn.-respondió Stan sin ánimos.

-¿A ti también te preguntaron de que ciudad venias?-dijeron al unísono Stan y Shelley, a pesar de ser hermanos era una de las primeras veces en la que Stan y Shelley se hablaban mutuamente sin causar una pelea, y Stan sabia porque, ambos se necesitaban.

-¿Y tú gorra?-pregunto Shelley avergonzada.

-Se cayó.-respondió Stan sin darle importancia, a pesar de que deseaba recuperarla.-Shelley ¿Crees que deberíamos seguir juntos?

-No.-respondió esta-Suerte…mojón.

Stan sabía que él y su hermana no podrían soportarse mutuamente, por más que se necesitaran el odio y rencor que sentían los impulsaba a repelerse tal cual imanes con polos opuestos. Shelley comenzó a comer su sándwich, no había ido a la cafetería, tampoco Stan así que también saco su lunch.

Stan termino su sándwich y se puso a caminar dejando a Shelley sentada en el aislamiento. Pasó por los resbaladeros, por los columpios y finalmente se detuvo frente al carrusel de metal. Se acostó en la nieve preguntándose cosas como "¿Por qué carajos todo el mundo me mira como si fuera un monstruo?"

Alguien lo pateo en un costado levemente, Stan miro rápidamente asustándose, no era más que Peter, lo acompañaban Mike y Nine.

-Hola.-les dijo Stan mostrando indiferencia.

-Viejo,-comenzó Mike-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que venias de South Park?

-No veo cual es el problema.-respondió Stan.

-Todo el mundo odia South Park idiota.-le dijo Peter como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Stan, recordando que otras veces que había salido de la ciudad nadie le había dicho eso.

-Bueno…-comenzó Mike-nadie olvidara...

(10 minutos después)

-Oh y la invasión de vacas, los nazis zombie…

-¿Los tacos locos?-recordó Peter.

-Tacos locos… oye también les agradecemos, ustedes ayudaron al estado a… ¿Se les ocurre algo?

-Nop-dijo Peter.

-¿No detuvieron a Nueva Jersey?-pregunto Nine.

-Ahh. Si…Bueno como veras Stan, tenemos nuestros motivos.-termino Mike.

-Puta mierda.-dijo Stan-Había olvidado la mitad de esas cosas.

-Bueno, tu tranquilo ya verás cómo dentro de poco todo se calma y te dejan dejaran de decir "Bastardo" por la espalda.-lo reconforto Mike.

-¡Jodanse!-dijo Stan furioso y alejo el paso de Mike, Peter y Nine.

"¡¿Así que era por eso?! , Todo el mundo lo miraba como una bomba solo por un "par" de accidentes de los cuales no era directamente responsable…de todos.

Stan no quería hablar con nadie y en realidad no sabía porque exactamente, él era comprensible generalmente cuando de odio se trata, una vez aprendió a odiar a unos iraquíes… eso le trajo más recuerdos… tal vez no era el hecho de que todo el mundo lo mirara extraño, tal vez…solo tal vez era el hecho de que cada vez que algo así pasaba siempre había contado con sus amigos, ellos siempre lo ayudaron en momentos en los cuales su padre y madre no podían, no entendían o simplemente no quería contarles.

Eran sus inseparables amigos, los cuales había dejado atrás, el motivo de su ira. Se sentó en un punto entre los arbustos para que nadie pudiera encontrarlo.

-¿Sabes por qué los arboles crecen?-pregunto una voz femenina detrás de Stan.

-¿Pero qué mier…?-Stan dio un brinco hacia delante.

-Así que vienes de South Park…

-Oh no, tengo que irme…-dijo Stan evadiendo a la chica.

-Quédate.-le dijo la chica sujetándole el brazo.

-No tengo ganas…-replico Stan.

-Vamos, Stan…-Stan dejo de luchar, algo en su interior le decía que esa niña no buscaba burlarse de él.-Tengo tu gorro.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-pregunto abruptamente, tomando la gorra y volviendo a ponérsela.

-Preguntarte ¿Qué se siente estar tan solo?

-Mal.-respondió francamente.

-¿Por qué te alejas de todos?

-Porque todos se alejan de mí.

-¿Por qué yo no me alejo de ti?-pregunto dando una pequeña risita, ni tampoco esos chicos… Nike, Pit y Mikael.

-¿Nine, Peter y Mike?-corrigió Stan.

-Como sea…-repuso la chica-Esos sí que serían buenos amigos,-salió de la sombra era de su misma estatura, con un cabello castaño que colgaba de sus hombros a lo máximo, una chaqueta rosa, pants celeste y Converse morados.-si yo fuera tu estaría conociéndolos y no aquí en este solitario arbusto.

-Pero tú no eres yo.-respondió Stan-¿Es que acaso todos recuerdan cada una de las cosas que pasaron en South Park?

-Sí, pero ¿Es por eso tu enojo? Te digo algo, al principio no pensé que fueras tan orgulloso.

-¡No soy orgulloso! ¡Digo sí! Ahm… ¿Es bueno?

-A veces.-respondió la chica-¿Entonces qué será? Ahh… recuerdos. Casi lo olvidaba.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Stan.

-Te diré algo "Yo también fui nueva hace uno o dos años e igual que tú me dolían los recuerdos…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Stan.

-¿Pensabas que eras el único al cual el pasado lo persigue?-la chica rio para sí misma-Tienes muuucho que aprender.

Stan miro a la niña, solo para darle la espalda violentamente. No necesitaba que alguien sintiera compasión por él.

-Una sonrisa siempre ayuda.-dijo la chica indiferente a la reacción de Stan.

-¿Qué?-pregunto él interesado.

-Una sonrisa siempre ayuda.-repitió ella y una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en su rostro-Inténtalo, vamos.

Del rostro de Stan salió una verdadera sonrisa, cosa que no había pasado desde hace días. Stan se sintió un poco mejor, como si en verdad la sonrisa pudiera tranquilizarlo.

-¿Mejor?-pregunto la chica.

-Creo…-suspiro Stan.

-Empezamos por el pie equivocado, todos dicen el izquierdo pero yo creo que el malo es el derecho, como sea; soy Beth…Dirtzone.

-Stan…Marsh.-respondió Stan un poco nervioso.

-Muy bien Stan te repetiré la pregunta ¿Por qué tan solo?

-Porque soy un idiota.-respondió Stan sintiéndose mejor-Tenias razón Beth, debería disculparme con los otros que también fueron amables conmigo…-dicho esto salió corriendo.

-De acuerdo…-dijo Beth a la nada- Yo… estaré aquí…sola…

Stan Marsh busco en el patio escolar a Mike, Peter y Nine. Dio una vuelta tras otra, hasta que finalmente los encontró junto a una cerca.

-A que le doy a ese carro.-comento Peter engreídamente.

-No lo harás está muy lejos.-le respondió Mike.

Peter tomo una roca y la arrojo pero no le dio al Sedan azul que se encontraba estacionado a unos treinta metros de la valla.

-¡Ja!-se burló Mike, aunque no con tanta arrogancia como Peter-Te dije que era imposible Pit.

-Le di.-apresuro Nine.

-¿Pero qué…?-retorció Mike al ver las alarmas del Sedan en acción.

-¡Ja!-lanzo Peter-¡Te hice mierda!

-Lo hice yo.-reclamo Nine.

-Cállate Nine.-lo interrumpió Peter.

-Oigan…lo siento.-interrumpió Stan antes de que Nine volviera a hablar.

Los tres amigos le lanzaron una mirada glacial como escaneándolo, Mike se acercó a él con una expresión muy seria.

-Continua…-le expreso Mike.

-Fue un idiota… y un cretino, me comporte egoístamente mientras ustedes me trataban de ayudar…

-Whoa, whoa…-lo interrumpió Nine-Con que dijeras que eras un idiota bastaba.

-Y…-Stan recordó entonces algo-Lamento haberte llamado colorado…-se dirigió hacia Mike.

-No hay problema ¿sabes? La mitad de la gente que me conoce me dice así.

-¿Y la otra mitad?-pregunto Stan con interés.

-Son unos cretinos con los que no vuelvo a hablar.

-Excepto con este cretino.-Peter se señaló a él mismo con orgullo.

Stan choco la mano con los tres.

-¿Amigos?-pregunto tímido.

-Sí.-respondió Mike.

Stan se encontraba feliz, volvía a tener amigos en una ciudad desconocida llena de cientos de aventuras por venir.

-¡¿Quién le hizo esto a mi carro?!-grito un hombre desesperado.

-Mierda el director.-soltó Peter-¡Corran!

Nine y Peter salieron como bólidos lo más lejos de la valla, Mike parecía preparado pero se reservó un segundo para darle unas palmadas en la espalda a Stan.

-Bienvenido al grupo.-dicho esto lo empujo a la cerca y Stan cayó al suelo-Eso es por llamarme colorado, estamos a mano.-y salió corriendo.

El director se acercó con paso furioso hacia la cerca, Stan trato de huir, pero el director impulsado por su ira fue más rápido que Stan.

-¡VENGA AQUÍ JOVENCITO!

-Mierda…-maldijo Stan por lo bajo acercándose nuevamente a la cerca.

-¿Puede explicarme porque hizo eso?-pregunto el director con cara de pocos amigos.

-No sabía de quien era.-respondió Stan, defendiendo a Mike, Peter y Nine.

-¿ACASO NO SABES QUE MI CARRO ES EL SEDAR AZUL?

-Soy nuevo…-se excusó Stan.

-Ya que no hubo daños mayores te perdonare, pero escúchame jovencito si sé que te vuelves a meter en problemas no me importa que tan nuevo seas, saldrás de esta escuela inmediatamente.

-Eso es abuso de poder…-respingo Stan.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-pregunto con rabia el director.

-Qué eso aumenta mi oler…-pensó rápidamente Stan.

El director lo miro extrañado durante un segundo, Stan noto que usaba un traje caqui, lo cual le daba un aire de importancia falsa, su cabellera era castaña total, aunque en su cara brillaban una o dos arrugas.

-Como sea, no tengo tiempo para las tonterías que dicen los niños.-respondió el director después de mirar fijamente a Stan unos diez segundos.

Stan salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, se había librado por los pelos. No sabía si golpear a Mike en la cara o en las bolas, pero Mike le debía una.

-¡Stan!-era Beth.

-Beth…-de repente Stan dejo de sentir ira hacia Mike y solo pudo concentrarse en Beth.

-¡Algo terrible paso!-le dijo ella apresuradamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Es sobre tu hermana…

-¿Cómo sabes quién es mi hermana?

-¿Dos nuevos de South Park, de distintas edades?-pregunto sarcástica y desesperada- Era obvio.

-Tienes razón.-reconoció Stan-¿Qué le ocurre?

-Está llorando, creo que le dieron un buen golpe.

-Genial, que se joda.-respondió Stan feliz de que alguien le diera su merecido.

-¡STAN!-le dijo Beth inculpándolo.

-Está bien…-respondió molesto, en realidad no iba a ayudar a Shelley por gusto, sino por Beth.

Beth y Stan se encaminaron hasta las escaleras de la entrada, en la cual habia una bola de niños donde pudieron distinguir a una chica estaba dándole golpes a Shelley, aunque Shelley era mucho mayor que la niña, no se defendía como debía. Stan se acercó rápidamente, empujo a la chica que golpeaba a Shelley era la misma que le había recordado la hora a la maestra "Ocho con treinta y un milésimas", su cutis se le hizo familiar a Stan, tenía un tono demasiado bronceado, era de Nueva Jersey… su cabello era grueso, largo y negro, le llegaba hasta el culo, vestía un suéter rosa con una flor amarilla en el pecho, pantalones lila y Converse morados. Su mirada estaba repleta de odio.

-¡Tú!-gruño dirigiéndose a Stan.-¡Eres de South Park también!

-¿Y?-le dijo Stan amenazadoramente.

Varios lanzaron gritos ahogados a su alrededor, como si hubiera lanzado una blasfemia frente a un profesor, ¿Cómo podía ser que todo el mundo le tuviera miedo su ciudad de natalicio?

Varios alumnos se alejaron corriendo, hasta que solo quedaron Stan, Shelley, Beth y la chica de Nueva Jersey. Stan lanzo una mirada hacia su espalda, se encontró con el director hecho fiera.

-¿Qué le haces a mi hija?-pregunto rojo.

-¿Qué?-el cerebro de Stan comenzaba a funcionar después de unos segundos de haberse nublado gracias al pánico.

-Papi.-le dijo la chica al director, ya no tenía más el tono de Nueva Jersey.

-¿Te hicieron algo Fridaley?-pregunto el director.

-No papa, solo fue un accidente, el chico se recargo en mi por error cuando ayudábamos a esa chica a levantarse.-respondió como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Ahh…-el director destenso la mirada-¿Es eso cierto Beth?

-Ahm…-Beth dudo un segundo en el cual se encontró con la mirada de Fridaley, esta sabía que si no afirmaba lo que Fridaley acababa de decir podría encontrarse en un grave problema.-Si, fue solo un error.

Stan miro a Beth incrédulo, en su mirada había cierto miedo de hablar así que supuso que lo mejor era seguir con la historia de aquella odiosa chica.

-Lo…lo siento.-le dirigió a la chica con cara de pocos amigos.

-De acuerdo, no fue tu culpa ahm… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Stan.-respondió fríamente.

El director sonrió y se fue dentro de la sala, segundos después los chicos volvieron a armar una bolita.

-Escúchame bien Stan.-le dijo Fridaley directamente a Stan con un tono amenazante- Los odio a todos ustedes, South Parkeros de mierda, gracias a ustedes mi gente no pudo conquistar el país como era debido, ahora quiero que te quedes quieto mientras te golpeo la cara o yo misma me asegurare de que no cuentes otro día en esta escuela.

-Detente Frida…-comenzó Beth, era una de las pocas, junto a Leslie, Heather y Myra; de las cuales se podía enfrentar a Fridaley y logar salir impune.

La campana sonó en ese mismo instante y, como si sus vidas dependieran de eso, los niños entraron corriendo por la puerta principal, Stan logro evitar que Shelley fuera aplastada por cientos de pies moviéndola a un lado y abrazándola pegados ambos a la pared.

Toda la escuela se encontraba dentro de la institución antes de que Stan se diera cuenta, Stan se quitó el polvo de su chaqueta café y su gorro, Shelley parecía bien así que le ayuda a levantarse, cosa a la que Shelley se negó.

-¡No necesito tu ayuda!-le dijo con el odio habitual de ella.

-Pues no parecía así cuando estabas dejando que una chica pequeña te estuviera golpeando a mitad del patio.

Shelley enfureció, le lanzo un golpe especialmente doloroso al estómago de Stan y se largó a su salón de clases, Stan cayó inmediatamente por el dolor, le tomo unos segundos el volver a levantarse, cuando finalmente pudo caminar, comenzó a caminar tocándose donde Shelley lo había golpeado hacia la escuela.

 _ **Escena 3**_

Stan entro en el aula de quinto grado con un dolor intenso en el estómago, abrió la puerta y vislumbro a la clase escuchando a Miss Stempleton dando su clase.

-Vaya, vaya ahí esta Stanley.-comento Miss Stempleton enojada-¿Piensas que es divertido llegar tarde?

-No… me di cuenta.-dijo Stan yendo hacia su asiento.

-Venga al frente de la clase, ya que parece no importarle mi clase.-lo regaño la profesora.

Stan fue con pie lento de nuevo en frente de la clase, volteo a ver a sus nuevos compañeros de clase, distinguió a Beth unas cuantas filas atrás, a Mike, Peter y Nine juntos en una bolita, a Fridaley en frente de la clase y el resto como eran desconocidos decidió dejarlos de lado.

-Veamos, si es que ya sabes sobre esto…-le dijo Miss Stempleton-¿Quién descubrió américa?

-Cristóbal…-Stan nunca podía recordar el maldito apellido-Culón.

Carcajadas en el salón, Stan no sabía si era porque todos sabían cuál era el verdadero apellido, o porque dijo "culo" frente a una maestra.

-Con eso será suficiente, siéntese.-le ordeno Miss Stempleton, Stan obedeció-Veo que en South Park no le enseñaron disciplina ni respeto, bueno es algo que aquí corregiremos, se lo aseguro. Niños abran el libro en la página…

La clase siguió durante varias horas, Stan tomo nota "Era Calón" se dijo así mismo. La clase siguió sin nada más que fuese sobresaliente, por lo menos en el caso de Stan.

Las campanadas de salida tardaron más de lo normal en llegar a los oídos de Stan, este salió junto a Peter, Mike y Nine. Los cuatro nuevos amigos salieron a la nieve de la entrada principal, Stan tomo un poco y la arrojo hacia la nada.

-Oye, tranquila.-le dijo Peter burlón.

Stan no lo escucho. Comenzó a caminar por la calle principal hasta su casa y entonces recordó:

-¿Por qué no tienen bus aquí?

-Ah…-Mike parecía confundido por la pregunta-Bajo presupuesto…

Stan nunca había oído que una escuela generara bajos presupuestos, o qué se los dieran, pero considero qué era mejor quedarse callado.

-Por cierto Stan, mañana será mi fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿Querrías ir?-le pregunto Mike.

-¿Qué? Claro…-contesto Stan.

Stan desconocía a estos chicos, pero algo le dijo que era mejor estar callado.

-Bien, será en mi casa, acompáñanos te mostrare donde esta…-le dijo Mike, dicho esto Stan, Peter y Nine se adentraron por un callejón sucio, descuidado, lleno de grafitis y con un olor a alcohol y semen, salieron justo por una calle llena de casas bien cuidadas. Stan vio a lo lejos su casa, la reconoció por él camión de mudanza… noto que se dirigían hacia ella.

Una vez llegaron hasta la casa de Stan Mike se detuvo…

-¿Alguien se mudó a nuestro lado…?-tardo un segundo en comprender-¿Stan tú vives aquí?

-Por ahora sí…-respondió Stan.

-Carajo eres nuestro vecino…-menciono Peter.

-¿De los tres?-pregunto Stan.

-No, mío y de Pit.-respondió Mike.-Nine vive en el orfanato…

-¿Eres huérfano?-le pregunto Stan.

-Sí… desde pequeño.-respondió Nine un poco incómodo.

Mike miro con detenimiento por las ventanas…

-Vaya…-dijo finalmente.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto Stan con interés.

-Nada,-respondió Peter-solo que aquí vivía un… niño extraño… Dova… algo, daba miedo. Solo los escuchamos hablar al pendejo un par de veces.

-Creo que se mudó por algo de Facebook y amigos, no estoy seguro…-argumento Nine.

Stan no pudo evitar recordar a Gilipollas…

-Bueno, ¿Cuál es tu casa Mike?-pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema.

Mike señalo la casa de al lado, era de una tonalidad amarilla caqui, con una ventana inferior, dos superiores, un tejado y un garaje.

-Y esa es la mía.-Peter señalo una casa de color azul hasta la mitad, donde seguramente iniciaría el segundo piso que era de color morado, sin tejado y con un garaje casi idéntico al de Mike.

Stan contemplo las dos casas hasta que oyó una voz a su espalda, de la cual no quería saber nada.

-¡Mojón! ¿Qué hacen aquí tus amigos pendejos?

-¡Cállate Shelley!-le dijo Stan en un acto de valor estúpido.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-rugió Shelley más enojada que mujer en menstruación.

-Calambre Shelley…-respondió Stan, tocándose el estómago.

-No me importa si tienes un calambre, apártate de mí.-dicho esto empujó a Stan a la nieve y entro a la nueva casa.

-Bueno… nos vemos mañana Stan.-le dijo Mike una vez lo ayudaron a levantarse.

Dicho esto Mike y Peter salieron hacia sus respectivas casas, pero Nine fue hasta el final de la calle y dio vuelta en la esquina, después Stan lo perdió de vista.

Stan entro en su nueva casa, donde todo se encontraba un poco mejor, decidido a evitar a Shelley se sentó frente a la televisión, junto a su abuelo y vio un poco de la programación disponible. Pasado un cuarto de hora Stan escucho como alguien entraba por la puerta emocionadamente, al ver quien era supuso que no significaba nada bueno, era su padre.

Randy se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo y quería que toda la familia sintiera su orgullo.

-Familia Marsh en el comedor ahora.-anuncio Randy.

Sharon y Shelley bajaron del segundo piso, mientras que Stan y el abuelo se pararon de la sala y se dirigieron al comedor, Stan se sentó al otro lado de su padre, lo odiaba, pero prefería no estar cerca de Shelley.

-Sí, ahora que están todos aquí me gustaría hacer un anuncio muy, muy, muy importante. Mañana iniciare una gira mundial.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntaron al mismo tiempo Shelley, Stan y Sharon.

-¿Vivirás con mierda e iras vas mudar?-pregunto el abuelo confundiendo las palabras.

-Randy,-comenzó Sharon-Eso ¿En que nos afecta?

-Como sabrán yo soy Lorde…

-¡¿TU ERES LORDE?!-Shelley no se lo podía creer.

-Sí.-respondieron Stan y Sharon al unísono.

Shelley se quedó con la boca abierta, su padre era su mayor ídolo masculino…pero eso también significaba algo importante:

-¡Te tocaste la clítoris en frente de diez mil personas!-reclamo Shelley.

-Oh… vamos Shelley…eso fue en el pasado, ahora me puedo recomponer, mi carrera de cantante apenas comienza.

-¿Te iras de la casa?-pregunto Stan ansioso.

-Durante un tiempo, sí.-respondió Randy-Pero volveré.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que cuide a los niños sola?-pregunto Sharon molesta.

-Solo durante un tiempo Sharon, yo hablare con ellos cuando me necesiten. Pero bueno, les conseguí boletos para el concierto de mañana en Denver, después de eso regresaremos a la casa y al día siguiente nos despediremos, si hay tiempo, y viajare por el mundo…

-Randy… no podre mantener…

-No tengo opción Sharon, todo es culpa de Stan.

-¿Mi culpa?

-Sí,-respondió Randy-si no hubieras gastado veintiséis millones de dólares en un juego Freminum no tendría que hacer esto ¡y si no le hubieras dicho a tus amigos que yo era Lorde no nos hubiéramos mudado!-Randy no estaba para nada contento con su hijo.

-¡Jodete!-grito Stan.

Un silencio se extendió en la mesa, Stan nunca le había faltado respeto a su padre, hasta Shelley miraba preocupada de un lado a otro sin decidir a quien apoyar.

-Sube a tu cuarto Stanley.-declaro Randy-Y tú también Shelley, discutiré esto con su madre.

Stan y Shelley salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron a su cuarto. Una vez dentro Shelley le hablo a Stan:

-La cagaste mojón.

-Lo se…-respondió Stan.

-Usare el baño, tomate unos minutos.

Shelley salió de la habitación, dejando a Stan solo. Stan volvió a sacar su celular, le entro una llamada: ¡Era de Kyle!

-¿Kyle?-contesto Stan.

-¿Stan? ¿Eres tu amigo?

-Kyle tienes que ayudarme, todo aquí es mierda, la escuela, los chicos, incluso mi familia es mierda…

-¿Olvidaste de tomar Wiski?-pregunto Kyle.

-¿Qué?... ¡No!-reclamo Stan-Si tome mi trago de Wiski diario.

-Ah… entonces te paso lo de siempre.

-¿Lo de siempre?

-Todo niño nuevo siempre siente que la caga, que todos lo odian y que su familia va a desaparecer, pero eso es temporal, con el tiempo esos sentimientos se van y ya verás cómo todo mejorara.

-Supongo…-respondió Stan sin sentirse convencido.

-Bueno, te hablaba para avisarte que mañana iríamos a Denver algunos chicos de la escuela, nos veremos en el centro comercial ¿Irías?

-¿Mañana?-Stan ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar la respuesta-¡Sí!

-Muy bien Stan, déjame les aviso a los demás, mañana te hablare para decirte la hora y el punto de encuentro ¿Bien?

-Si.-respondió Stan emocionado- Nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana Stan.-dicho esto Kyle colgó el teléfono.

Stan volvería a ver a sus amigos…y luego pensó un segundo, se sintió como un idiota.

-¿Mañana? Mañana será el concierto de papa, veré a mis amigos en Denver y tendré que ir a la fiesta de Mike ¿En un mismo día? Oh, bravo Stan. Es imposible estar en tres lugares a la vez.

-No lo es.-le respondió su abuelo a otro lado de la puerta que estaba ahora abierta.

-¿Abuelo? ¿Desde hace cuánto estas ahí?

-Billie, se cómo podrás estar en tres lugares a la vez.

-Abuelo, no seas ridículo…

-Sígueme.-le ordeno su abuelo.

Stan no sabía si era por su desesperación, o por qué algo le decía que su abuelo hablaba enserió, pero lo siguió…

 **Continuara…**


	2. Un nuevo día en North Park Español

**North Park**

 _ **Capítulo 2 "UN NUEVO DÍA EN NORTH PARK"**_

 _ **Prologo**_

Stan Marsh siguió a su abuelo hasta la habitación de este, Stan miro algunos retratos antiguos, algunos de su padre y su tío Jimbo, otros seguramente eran de su propio abuelo más joven, a sus 102 años Marvin Marsh apenas podía recordar ciertas cosas, Marvin sufría una terrible enfermedad llamada Alzheimer, pero por algún motivo las palabras de su nieto "Billie" le hicieron recordar lo que había guardado en su baúl antiguo.

-Esto me lo dio… no recuerdo Billie…

-Abuelo, mi nombre es Stan y eso no me importa.

A Stan siempre le molestaba que su abuelo le digiera Billie, pero no se sentía con ánimos de pelear también con su abuelo.

-¿Qué sacas de tu baúl abuelo?-pregunto Stan curioso.

-Esto.-su abuelo saco una capa o cobertor.

Stan observo la cobija, tenía una división triple de un color rojo por un extremo, blanco en medio y azul en el extremo contrario, el cobertor era viejo y estaba raído, pero no era mucho mayor que él. Stan miro a su abuelo incrédulo ¿En qué le serviría una vieja capa para estar en tres sitios a la vez?

-Te presento a la "Capa Tridivisora" o "Capita".

-Abuelo ¿Es una broma?

-Póntela.-le sugirió su abuelo.

Stan tomo la capa y trato de ponérsela a su alrededor, pero su abuelo lo detuvo antes de qué Stan pudiera hacer algo.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces Billie?!-pregunto el abuelo desesperado.

-Lo que me has dicho abuelo…-Stan parecía confundido.

-¡¿Estás loco?!

-Abuelo ¿Esta capa te divide en tres sí o no?

-Sí, pero las consecuencias son…

-A la mierda todo.-dijo Stan, acto seguido se cubrió con la Capa Tridivisora.

Una luz ilumino la habitación del abuelo.

(Intro)

 _ **Escena 1**_

La cara de Stan Marsh se veía triste, Stan se miraba profundamente a…¿Un espejo? ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Por qué se sentía diferente? ¿Por qué no podía ver un carajo?

-¿Qué mier…-empezó Stan.

-¿Qué carajos? ¿Estoy hablando?-se interrumpió Stan…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-pregunto Stan, oía a su voz, pero él no había hablado.

-¡Cállense los tres!-grito el abuelo, mientras los balbuceos de incredulidad de Stan seguían.

Stan, Stan y Stan… se callaron, Stan finalmente se vio, dos veces…pero aunque de alguna manera vestían igual, sus colores eran distintos. Stan observo a sus contrapartes atentamente, un Stan vestía en su totalidad de azul, excepto por unos guantes grises, su inseparable chaqueta era de un azul claro, seguía usando sus Jeans y su gorro de pompón era en parte azul y en otra celeste. Su segunda contraparte era de color blanco, por decirlo de alguna manera, su fiel chaqueta lucia de un blanco opaco, llevaba pantalones tan blancos como la nieve, guantes grises y su gorro era de color gris y blanco.

Stan miro sus propias ropas, llevaba puestos unos guantes grises del mismo color que los otros dos Stans, su chaqueta era marrón, pantalones rojos y se quitó su místico gorro azul de pompón rojo, al igual que sus contrapartes, sin embargo su gorro igual que su ropa de una combinación marrón con pompón rojo.

-Mira Billie.

-¿Sí abuelo?-preguntaron los tres al unísono, cada uno con un tono distinto.

-Escúchame Billie, es muy importante que permanezcamos todos juntos y me escuchen…

El abuelo fue interrumpido por la voz de Randy:

-¡Stan baja inmediatamente!-grito su padre.

El Stan azul bajo inmediatamente sin obedecer a su abuelo.

-¡Ven aquí Billie!-le grito el abuelo.

Stan rojo se sentó en una caja junto a la puerta, diez segundos después Sharon abrió la puerta golpeando a Stan rojo, pero sin notarlo (Sharon), Sharon miro a la cara a Stan blanco.

-¡Ven aquí ahora mismo Stanley!-le ordeno Sharon.

-¿Qué hice?-pregunto Stan blanco.

-¡Ven conmigo!-le grito su madre.

-¡Billie no puede salir de aquí!

-Papa, deja que me encargue yo de Stan.-le dijo Sharon.

Stan blanco siguió a Sharon, segundos después el abuelo los persiguió. Stan rojo se quedó expectante a la puerta, pasaron treinta segundos y se retiró a su cuarto en medio de la confusión.

( **Stan rojo** )

-¡Despierta Stan!-Sharon entro en la habitación de los niños decidida, Stan llevaba dándole problemas desde ayer. -¿Qué haces aquí tu abuelo te ocupaba dese hace una hora?

Stan rojo levanto su cabeza y solo pudo pronunciar una palabra:

-¿Qué?

-¡Date prisa!-le rugió Sharon

-¡Váyanse! Algunas intentan dormir…-dijo Shelley haciendo un ademan de amenaza hacia Stan.

Stan rojo interpreto ese ademan de la manera correcta y se levantó rápidamente de su cama dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Stan rojo y Sharon salieron al pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Stan.

-Tu abuelo te busca desde hace una hora Stan, ya te lo había dicho… ¿Y por qué llevas otro traje?

Stan miro de nuevo su traje rojo antes de responder:

-Ah…no lo sé.

-¡Solo ve con tu abuelo!-le respondió Sharon.

Stan obedeció las órdenes de su madre, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al final del pasillo, abrió la puerta donde se encontraba la habitación de su abuelo, pero nadie se encontraba dentro.

-¿Abuelo?-pregunto Stan rojo, sin esperar respuesta alguna.

-Pshh…-oyó Stan rojo desde el armario

-Abuelo ¿Pasa algo?

-Me da miedo…-el resto fue un susurro, Stan solo escucho unos murmuros provenientes del armario antes de que la voz de su abuelo volviera a salir del armario-¿Tú quién eres?

-Soy Stan abuelo…

-¿Billie? ¿Cuál de los tres?-pregunto su abuelo asustado.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

-¿Eres el azul, el blanco o el rojo?

-Rojo.-respondió mirando sus ropas.

-¡Bien! Si no me equivoco tu eres el bueno.

-¿Bueno?-Stan no sabía que fueran uno bueno o malo…

El abuelo salió del closet, se veía que acababa de llorar hace no mucho, miro a Stan con odio, pero termino conservando una actitud neutral ante Stan.

-Sal del closet neutro…

Stan Blanco salió de dentro del closet del abuelo.

-¿Por qué nos llamas así?-pregunto Stan blanco a su abuelo.

-No debiste de haberte puesto encima a Capita Billie, esa capa fue un regalo de… Tynacorp, creo. ¡No solo te divide en tres porque sí! Divide tu alma en tres y le da cuerpo a cada uno.

-Eso no tiene sentido-recalco Stan rojo.

-Pues tenga o no, está pasando.-le respondió el abuelo a la defensiva.

-¿Hay alguna forma de volver a ser uno?-le pregunto el Stan blanco, dicho esto miro hacia la ventana.

-Sí, tienen que darse los meñiques los tres juntos.

-Eso suena muy marica.-comento Stan rojo-Pero, está bien… nos daremos los meñiques cuando hayamos acabado esta noche.

-¡Es muy arriesgado Billie!-tu alma podría quedar fragmentada para siempre si en menos de veinticuatro horas los tres no vuelven a ser el mismo.

-¡Hey! El Stan azul está saliendo de la casa…-comento Stan blanco.

Stan rojo y el abuelo se asomaron por la ventana y apreciaron como el carro de Randy salía junto a tres integrantes de la familia y un Stan azul.

-Espera abuelo… dijiste que "yo" era el bueno, ¿Cuáles son las otras dos personalidades?

-Bueno, malo y neutro.-respondió su abuelo.

-¿Tu eres el neutro?-le pregunto Stan rojo al blanco.

-Sí.-respondió Stan blanco.

-Entonces la familia salió con mi yo malo…-pensó Stan rojo.

-Pido ir a Denver.-interrumpió Stan blanco.

-¿Qué?

-Yo iré a Denver con Kyle, Cartman y Kenny.-se apresuró a decir Stan blanco.

-No, yo iré.

-Tranquilos.-les dijo el abuelo-No importa quien vaya, lo importante es que si vuelven a estar unidos todos tendrán sus recuerdos intactos.

-De acuerdo.-Stan rojo se resignó-Iré con Mike.

-Bien-dijo alegremente el Stan blanco-ahora solo esperemos que nuestro yo azul no cause muchos problemas y si todo sale bien volveremos a esta casa los tres y nos volveremos a unir y ser un solo Stan.

-De acuerdo…lleva al abuelo contigo.-le aconsejo el Stan rojo al blanco.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el blanco.

-Tiene Alzheimer, no creo que se divierta mucho en una fiesta y lo más importante ¿Cómo vas a llegar a Denver sin su dinero?

-Tienes razón…Vamos abuelo, ven conmigo a Denver.-le dijo Stan blanco a su abuelo.

-Pero Billie, ¿Cómo esperas que lleguemos hasta Denver?-pregunto su abuelo mientras Stan blanco lo llevaba junto a su silla de ruedas hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Muy fácil abuelo, solo…-el resto de la conversación fue inaudible para Stan rojo, el cual se recostó sobre la cama, programo el reloj despertador para que lo despertara a medio día y se durmió en la cama de su abuelo.

 _ **Escena 2**_

Stan rojo despertó con el sonido de la alarma, se levantó, se bañó, desayunó y finalmente salió con buen paso de su casa, Stan rojo calculo que para aquellos momentos sus contrapartes blanca y azul ya se encontrarían en Denver, pues el viaje si mal no recordaba duraba una mísera hora y él había dormido dos.

Stan rojo viro hacia la derecha una vez estuvo en la calle, se dirigió hacia la casa amarilla caqui, Stan rojo toco la puerta.

-¿Qué carajos?-se oyó desde dentro de la casa, era la voz de Peter.

-¿Vino alguien más?-era la voz de Mike esperanzada.

Stan rojo se quedó callado, espero que alguien abriera la puerta. Se oyeron pasos que se acercaban. La puerta fue abierta de par en par, dentro se encontraban Mike, Peter y Nine…

-Era solo Stan.-rio Peter.

-Te queda bien el rojo.-le comento Mike-Entra, vamos Stan.

Stan rojo, Mike, Peter y Nine entraron, Stan vio el interior de la casa de Mike, las paredes eran de un beis claro, tenía una televisión de pantalla plana, un sillón morado y un par de cuadros de Mike, su madre, la cual era de pelo castaño, baja de estatura vestía una especie de vestido amarillo, mientras que su padre parecía más bien calvo, se notaba algunos rastros de pelo blanco, vestía una camisa de botones morada, pantalones negros y corbata roja.

-¿Qué te parece mi hogar?-le pregunto Mike a Stan rojo.

-Bien…-contesto Stan rojo.-Parece linda…

Stan rojo noto la falta de adornos para fiesta, no había ni globos, ni pastel, ni inflables, ni nada. Stan rojo miro a sus nuevos amigos.

-¿Se supone que esto es una fiesta?-pregunto Stan rojo.

-Bueno…eso creo.-respondió Mike.

-No es que seamos muy de fiestas.-comento Nine.

-¿Y los globos?-pregunto Stan rojo.

-Mis padres no me los compraron…-respondió Mike desanimado-Dicen que es demasiado arriesgado…

-Que maricas.-respondió Stan rojo como si tal cosa fuera normal-¿Inflables?

-¿Nos ves con cara de cinco años?-pregunto Peter sarcástico.

-¿Pastel?-pregunto Stan rojo desesperado.

-¿Se sirve pastel en los cumpleaños?-pregunto Nine.

-¿Qué hacen cuando cumplen años en el orfanato?-pregunto Stan rojo recordando que Nine no tenía hogar.

Nine lo pensó durante un segundo, no le agradaba mucho la idea, pero sabía que a Peter le encantaría:

-Metemos la cabeza del cumpleañero en el inodoro.

-¿Qué? ¡No! No, no, no, no, no…-Mike comenzó, luego le lanzo una mirada de oído a Peter, el cual sonreía felizmente, como si estuviera a punto de abrir un regalo de navidad.

-Oh, vamos Mike, ¿Qué más podemos hacer?-lo animo Stan rojo.

-No…no se…¿Escondidas?-evadió Mike.

-Eso es muy estúpido.-respondió Peter comenzando a dar unos pasos hacia Mike.

-¿Por favor?-suplico Mike.

Peter, Stan y Nine comenzaron a dar unos pasos hacia Mike, el cual se estaba arrinconando en una esquina, en la cara de todos se veía decisión, pero Mike no se iba a dejar tan fácilmente, Mike lucharía…

Mike trato de empujar a Peter, pero este lo detuvo como si nada, luego sintió que sus pies se separaban del suelo, Peter le sujeto ambos brazos, mientras que Stan rojo y Nine le sujetaban las piernas.

Mike movió su cabeza histérico mientras subían las escaleras, pero los chicos parecían muy decididos a meterle la cabeza en el inodoro.

Stan rojo vio el segundo piso de la casa de Mike, el color del suelo (al igual que en la primera planta) era marrón, las paredes eran de un tono amarillo mostaza y el cuarto de Mike se encontraba hasta el fondo del pasillo.

La habitación de Mike era un poco pequeña, comparada con las que Stan estaba acostumbrado a ver en South Park. Los colores de la habitación eran una combinación rojo-marrón en líneas verticales, las esquinas estaban rellenas con un marco blanco con formas de dinosaurios incrustadas en este. Su cama era normal, su colcha de un azul fuerte. Tenía una computadora apagada sobre un mueble, un armario que se encontraba cerrado y por último la puerta a un pequeño baño donde se encontraba solo un simple retrete y un lavamanos.

Los chicos se acercaron al retrete, en este encontraron un pedazo de mierda que seguía flotando a mitad de la taza…

-¡Por favor!-comento sarcásticamente Mike.

-¿Cuántos segundos deberíamos meterlo?-pregunto Stan rojo.

-Los años que tenga cumplidos...-comento Nine.

-Tiene diez años.-respondió Peter con una sonrisa malévola en la boca.

Stan rojos y Nine sujetaron a Mike de ambos brazos, obligando que sus brazos permanecieran pegados a la taza, Peter por su parte le sujetaba la cabeza mientras lo obligaba a bajar la cabeza lentamente, Mike rogaba, pero eso solo impulsaba a Peter a empujarlo más. Finalmente la piel facial de Mike tuvo contacto con el agua pero los restos de excremento que habían quedado en el baño flotaban e intentaban traspasar su boca, sus labios de llenaron de caca, le faltaba el aire, pues su cabeza estaba sumergida de manera que no pudiera salir.

-Ocho, nueve y…-Stan rojo, Peter y Nine hacían la cuenta regresiva juntos-diez.

Peter soltó la parte posterior de la cabeza de Mike, Mike salió disparado hacia atrás por su propia fuerza, Stan rojo y Nine lo soltaron también, Mike cayó de espaldas, segundos después vómito, los jugos intestinales por acto de gravedad cayeron sobre su propia cara. Mike tomo aire por la boca para evitar oler su apestocidad, corrió hacia el lavamanos abrió la llave y un chorro de agua hirviendo cayo en sus manos y en un intento desesperado por quitarse las heces de los labios se lanzó a la cara el chorro de agua hirviente. Su piel ardió durante varios segundos, había olvidado que al ser parte colorado su piel era más sensible que a del resto de las personas.

-¡HIJOS DE SU REPUTISIMA MADRE!-grito Mike contra Stan rojo, Nine y Peter.

-No seas marica, después de todo a mí me lo hicieron por lo menos cuatro veces.-se rio Nine.

Peter se reía sin poder controlarse, Stan rojo apenas se podía contener, mientras que Nine parecía tener el control sobre sí mismo. Mike se miró a sí mismo en el espejo, su cara normalmente pálida estaba roja a más no poder, tanto que no se distinguía entre sus granos y su tez.

-Veamos, ¿Algo más que hagan los huérfanos en las fiestas de cumpleaños?-pregunto Stan rojo a Nine.

-Les rapamos la cabeza, los desnudamos y lanzamos a la calle-Nine se sentía más animado de contar esas experiencias de las cuales él se libraba cada año por culpa de que nadie sabía cuándo era su cumpleaños exactamente, ni siquiera el mismo- oh y si nos sentimos de buenas le damos una golpiza entre todos.

\- ¡Pero no somos huérfanos!-lanzo Mike para tratar de impedir aquellas actividades de tortura.

-Cierto, además ya paso tu turno Nine, ¿Quién sigue?-pregunto Stan rojo.

-Peter.-dijo Nine rápidamente.

En los ojos de Peter relucieron un par de llamas que le daban un aspecto demoniaco, pero Peter en realidad estaba en su momento de goce máximo…

-...nueve y diez.-esta vez la cuenta regresiva la llevaban Stan rojo y Nine, Peter simplemente no podía siquiera respirar a causa de sus risas, Mike se encontraba de nuevo con la cabeza en el inodoro, pero ahora las manos de Stan rojo y Nine fueron las que lo mantenían en su lugar, Peter se retorcía de placer en el piso del baño.

Esta vez Mike contuvo sus ganas de vomitar, simplemente tomo aire por la boca y grito:

-¡ESTA ME LA PAGARAS PIT!

Mike se acercó al lavabo nuevamente, no sin antes darle una buena patada a Peter, el cual la recibió sin siquiera sentirla a causa del dolor que se causaba el mismo a causa de la incontenible risa que salía de su cuerpo.

-¡¿Ahora quien sigue?!-pregunto Mike hecho fiera.

-Supongo que sigo yo y al final tú…-respondió Stan rojo-En lo personal tengo hambre….

-Yo también.-respondió Nine que no había comido nada en lo que llevaba del día, aunque de eso ya estaba acostumbrado, una vez paso dos días sin probar bocado de comida.

-Y yo…-se reincorporo Peter, riendo aun entre dientes.

-Yo me daré una ducha…-respondió Mike fríamente-Mis papas me dejaron dinero en la mesa, pidan un par de pizzas.

Stan rojo, Peter y Nine dejaron a Mike solo, Mike tomo una toalla y se dirigió hacia el otro baño, donde tenían una ducha, Mike se limpia la cara con su esponja especial para no dañarse la piel, una vez se vistió bajo por las escaleras y se dirigió a su cocina. Encontró por lo menos treinta cajas de pizza apilada en distintas pilas.

-¿Qué carajos?-pregunto Mike alterado.

-Compramos pizzas.-respondió Peter.

-¿Se gastaron todo el dinero en pizzas?-pregunto Mike.

-Sí.-respondió Nine, el cual iba en su décima rebanada.

-¡¿Quién les dijo que se gastaran todo el dinero?!-pregunto Mike fuera de sus cabales.

-Tú-respondió Stan rojo.

-¡Ese era el dinero que me regalaron por mi cumpleaños!-grito Mike.

Stan rojo y Nine parecían un poco apenados, entonces voltearon a ver a Peter, él fue el de la idea, de haber sido por Stan y Nine solo hubieran pedido cuatro pizzas, pero Peter los convenció de gastar todo el dinero, Stan rojo comenzó a notar en Peter cierto parecido con otro de sus amigos…uno que había quedado en South Park.

Peter se partía de la risa nuevamente. Eso colmo la paciencia de Mike, este arrebiato contra Peter golpeándolo repetidamente, Peter ignoraba los golpes que Mike le daba.

Stan rojo y Nine no intervinieron, finalmente Mike dejo de golpear la cara de Peter, este al notarlo le dijo:

-Lo siento… ¿Amigos?-lo decía en un tono despreocupado, como si nada hubiera pasado, Stan rojo se preguntó si Mike lo perdonaría, después de todo si a él le hubiera pasado eso no podría perdonarlo.

-Ya que…-respondió Mike haciendo cara de asco.

Stan rojo dedujo que la amistad entre Peter y Mike debía ser muy intensa, pues incluso él y Kyle se habían enojado por menores tonterías.

Mike y Peter tomaron asiento, Mike tomo una rebanada de pizza como si nada y después de darle un par de mordidas le pregunto a Stan rojo:

-¿Por qué te mudaste?

Stan rojo no quería hablar de eso, pero entonces recordó que acababa de meterle la cabeza en el inodoro así que:

-A mi papa…le ofrecieron una nueva oportunidad de trabajo.-respondió evasivo.

-¿En qué trabaja?-pregunto Nine con interés.

-Geólogo.

-¿Tu hermana siempre es tan linda?-pregunto Peter.

Los tres le lanzaron una mirada de confusión.

-Era broma.-fingió Peter, acto seguido rio convincentemente.

Los demás decidieron ignorar esa pregunta.

-Me toca hacerles preguntas.-comento Stan rojo.

-Claro.-respondió Mike.

-¿Desde hace cuánto se conocen?-pregunto Stan rojo.

-Pit y yo llevamos toda la vida siendo mejores amigos…

-¿Mejores amigos? Pensé que lo odiabas…-interrumpió Stan rojo.

-Lo odio, pero es uno de los pocos amigos que tengo.-contesto Mike-Mientras que Nine no lo conocimos sino hace ¿cuatro años?

-Si…cuatro.-confirmo Nine.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Stan rojo.

-En el internado tenían su propia escuela, pero la tuvieron que cerrar para cuando yo cursaba primer grado.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Stan rojo.

-Un niño murió…creo que de mi salón, lo cual es extraño.

-¿Por qué?-esta vez pregunto Mike.

-Porque aun veo a todos de los que estaban en el salón, bueno a uno lo adoptaron hace tres años, pero el resto continúa conmigo.

-Nunca nos lo habías dicho…-pensó Mike.

-No lo creí importante.-dijo Nine sin darle importancia.

El teléfono celular de Stan rojo timbro. Stan rojo miro quien llamaba, era Kyle nuevamente, eso significaba que su teléfono no se había dividido junto con él, sino que él tenía el teléfono y los otros Stans no. De todas maneras si se suponía que su contraparte neutra estaba en Denver con Kyle ¿Para qué demonios le hablaría? A no ser que…

-¿Kyle?-contesto Stan rojo.

-¡La… … Stan!-la llamada tenía mucha interferencia-y….

-¡Kyle no te escucho nada!

-Ponlo en altavoz, a veces se soluciona con eso.-sugirió Mike.

-Ehh… -la voz de Kyle siguió sin ser comprensible por un par de segundos hasta que finalmente Stan rojo, Mike, Peter y Nine pudieron oír a Kyle correctamente-…después de todo lo que hicimos por ti ¿Nos dejas? ¿Esa es tu forma de agradecernos? ¡Token no nos hablara en semanas! ¡Pues bien! ¡Si así lo quisiste olvídate de volver a hablar con cualquiera de nosotros Stanley!

-¡Kyle! ¡¿De qué carajos hablas?!-pregunto confundido Stan rojo.

-No te hagas pendejo. ¡De lo que acabas de hacer en Denver cabrón!

-¡Ese no fui yo! No soy yo… fue mi otro yo… ¡Kyle!

-¡No me vuelvas a hablar!-grito Kyle, acto seguido corto la llamada.

Stan rojo pensó que el azul era el malo ¿O no? ¿Y si el malo todo el tiempo fue el blanco y él lo dejo ir con sus amigos?

-¿Pero qué…?-comenzó Peter.

Los tres amigos miraban a Stan extrañados.

-¿Mi otro yo? ¿Eres o no Stan?-pregunto Nine.

-Si…creo.-se excusó Stan rojo.

-¿Lo que acabas de hacer en Denver?-pregunto Mike.

-Larga historia.-respondió evasivo Stan rojo-Hablando de… necesito llegar a Denver.

-¿Qué?-Mike parecía confundido.

-¿Tienen tus padres un carro extra?-pregunto Stan rojo a Mike.

-Sí, pero tú no sabes conducir.

-No me importa…

-Déjanos ayudarte.-le ofreció Mike.

-Ahm…-Stan rojo pensaba que debía ir a Denver solo.

-Te daré las llaves del carro de mi mama si nos dejas ayudarte.-negocio Mike.

Stan rojo no tenía otra opción.

-Okey.-respondió.

-¿Para qué vas a Denver?-pregunto Peter.

-¡Para encontrarme a mí mismo!-respondió Stan rojo mientras los cuatro amigos salían de la casa y se dirigían al carro de la mama de Mike.

-¿Es eso una pregunta retórica?-comento Nine, aunque por la cara de seriedad de Stan rojo dedujo que no.

Una vez se encontraron frente al coche Mike se dio cuenta de algo:

-Espera nadie sabe conducir.

-¡Pido el volante!, perras.-respondió inmediatamente Peter.

-¡Frenos!-tomo Stan rojo.

-¡Acelerador!-dijo Nine casi sin pensarlo.

-¿Qué?-Mike parecía confundido.

-Te toca el parabrisas.-le ordeno Peter-Serás mis ojos.

Mike entonces lo comprendió…

 _ **Escena 3**_

Stan rojo termino de contarles todo a sus amigos, tardo una hora pues cada cierto tiempo Mike terminaba dándole a Peter, Nine y Stan rojo distintas ordenes, Mike estaba tan nervioso que apenas le puso atención a Stan rojo.

-¿Te dividiste en tres?-Nine estaba incrédulo.

-Algo así…-admitió Stan rojo.

-Genial.-alago Nine.

-Pero aun no entiendo algo.-comento Mike el cual se encontraba molesto por los constantes cambios de direcciones en los caminos de la ciudad de Denver.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Peter.

-Si apenas ayer conocimos a Stan ¿Por qué le estamos ayudando en un acto suicida y estúpido?

-Porque así son los amigos, se apoyan y burlan unos de otros hasta el fin.-respondió Peter-Eso y que seguiríamos en tu aburrida fiesta de cumpleaños sin nada interesante que hacer.

-Chicos solo concéntrense en llegar que aquí abajo apesta a culo de Peter.-comento Nine.

La conversación paro durante diez minutos que fue lo que tardaron en llegar al Centro Comercial de Denver. Stan ya lo conocía de antes, siendo un pueblerino de las montañas estaba acostumbrado a que algunas cosas buenas se encontraran en Denver y no en South Park, el centro comercial de Denver parecía un gran rectángulo prismático irregular, muchas partes estaban hechas del mismo material café débil. Entraron por lo que parecía una puerta principal.

-¡Kyle! ¡Kenny! ¡Cartman!-grito Stan rojo un par de minutos, corriendo por el centro comercial, seguido por Mike, Peter y Nine, hasta que:

-Oh, otra vez tú.-Stan rojo no sabía si alegrarse o no, se detuvo en seco frente a una heladería, dentro se encontraba una de las personas que más odiaba, comiendo un helado: Eric Theodore Cartman.

-¿Cartman?-Stan rojo supuso que no era tiempo de presentaciones, porque después de todo Cartman ya lo había visto previamente.

-¿Qué le hiciste a tus trajes?-pregunto Cartman.

-Ese no era yo… veras dividí mi alma en tres y…

-Me importa un carajo.-interrumpió Cartman.

-Cartman, por favor, pensé que nunca diría esto pero, Cartman necesito tu ayuda.

-Chu-pa-me las bo-las.-Cartman arrastro silaba tras silaba.

Stan rojo sabía que si Cartman no quería hablar con él no lo conseguiría fácilmente, los juegos sucios eran la especialidad de Cartman así que Stan rojo dedujo que de nada serviría tratar de sacarle la respuesta a la fuerza, ni tampoco por medio de la amabilidad.

-¡Bien!-Stan rojo se alejó de Cartman-Vamos chicos,-se dirigió a los de North Park- si no puedo encontrar a este "yo", tendré que buscarme de alguna forma.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Stan rojo, Stan vio quien le marcaba era su padre…

-¡¿Por qué Stan?!-grito Randy a su hijo.

-¿Qué hice ahora?-pregunto Stan rojo pensando en las represarías que se llevaría.

-¡Tú y tus amigos arruinaron mi vestido! ¡Espero que estés arrepentido Stan Marsh!

-Lo estoy… papa ¿Dónde estás?

-En el concierto. ¿Dónde más? ¡Deja de hacerte el gracioso porque te juro que…-la llamada se cortó.

Stan miro su teléfono el cual mostraba la peor señal para Stan rojo en aquel momento "Poca batería"

-Mierda…sin batería… Bien adiós Cartman tendremos que ir al concierto de Lorde.

Mike estaba a punto de preguntarle a Stan rojo "¿El concierto de Lorde?", pero vio como esas palabras impresionaron al gordo del chaleco rojo, pantalones cafés y gorro celeste con pompón amarillo, llamado Cartman. Cartman pareció muy interesado en las palabras de Stan rojo.

-¿El concierto de Lorde?-pregunto Cartman-¿Tienes entradas?

-¿No recuerdas lo que te dije?-Stan rojo estaba seguro que Cartman lo había oído unos días atrás, cerca de navidad cuando les confeso a sus tres amigos que su padre era Lorde, su padre iba a cometer una estupidez masiva en frente de la televisión exhibiéndose, aunque poco después descubrió que esa "Lorde" era un holograma, pero el hecho era que sus amigos ya sabían que su padre era Lorde, lo cual provoco la mudanza a North Park-Sí me respondes podrás venir con nosotros.

-Ahh… ¿Entonces por eso te perdonaron?-Cartman parecía reflexionar.

-¿No hay nadie aquí en el centro comercial?

-No.-respondió Cartman-Ahora un trato es un trato.

-Cartman, ¿cuándo me perdonaron que traje llevaba?

-Uno azul… ¡Y ya no hablare más hasta que estemos en el concierto y me tome una foto con Lorde para presumirle a Kyle!

-De acuerdo, vamos síguenos.

Mike, Peter y Nine estaban confundidos por lo que Stan rojo acababa de decir "¿Qué tenía que ver Lorde con todo esto?" pronto descubrirían que más de lo que parecía.

Stan rojo, Mike, Peter, Nine y Cartman subieron de nuevo al coche.

-La cajuela está abierta.-noto Nine.

-Tiene cierre automático.-respondió Mike señalando un botón negro justo en la parte inferior del asiento.

Nine presiono el botón, hecho esto la cajuela comenzó a bajar pero justo cuando debía cerrar volvió a alzarse.

-No cerro.-comento Nine.

-A veces pasa, solo dale otra vez.-respondió Mike sin prestar atención.

Nine volvió a darle al botón y esta vez la parte posterior quedo sellada.

Stan rojo se sentía mal, ¿Qué había hecho su contraparte para poder enojar a Kyle de esa manera? Esa y muchas más preguntas le rondaban la cabeza, tampoco les pudo contar a Mike, Peter y Nine que su padre era Lorde y dedujo que no tendría tiempo, con la cantidad de calles y coches que había en Denver.

Stan rojo calculo que debían de ser alrededor de las cinco de la tarde cuando comenzaron a conducir.

-¿Podrías ayudarnos?-le reclamo Mike a Cartman.

Cartman se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto comiendo de una bolsa de papitas.

-¡Oye! ¡Nadie me da órdenes!-respondió Cartman con furia-Además recuerden que yo soy el encargado del freno de manos.

-¿Siempre es tan cretino?-le pregunto Mike a Stan rojo.

-No, generalmente es peor.-respondió Stan rojo distraídamente.

-Chicas, podrían dejar de discutir.-lanzo Peter-¡No me dejan concentrarme!

-Ah… sí, claro-se reintegró Mike…Derecha….ahora gira un poco a la izquierda, vas a salir de carril…

Después de veinte arduos minutos de camino se tuvieron que detener tres cuadras más lejos del estadio a causa de un terrible embotellamiento de tráfico. Los autos no se movían, así que estacionaron el auto en una calle cualquiera, el problema es que necesitaban pagar al parquímetro.

-¿Alguien tiene cambio?-pregunto Mike a los chicos.

-Yo.-contesto Peter.

-Gracias Pit…-Mike depósito las monedas hasta el máximo tiempo permitido (2 horas)-Toma…-Mike le quería devolver las monedas a Peter.

-No, quédatelas.-le respondió Peter.

-¿Estás seguro? Deben ser como un dólar aquí… ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-Es lo que sobro del dinero de las pizzas.

Un dólar con veintiséis centavos era lo que le quedaba a Mike de los cien dólares que le habían dado en la mañana. Dejo a un lado su rencor cuando Stan rojo, Nine, Cartman y Peter caminaron hasta el estacionamiento del estadio de Denver, los chicos entraron saltando la valla.

-¿Ahora qué?-pregunto Peter ansioso una vez todos estuvieron dentro.

-Tengo un plan.-declaro Cartman.

Stan rojo casi nunca confiaba en los planes de Eric Cartman, pues casi siempre salía alguien lastimado, pero esta vez confió en que nada pudiera salir mal.

-Bien, nos dividiremos en dos equipos, equipo "A" los geniales de South Park y equipo "B" los pendejos de North Park.

-¡Hey!-le lanzo Peter.

-Bien, el equipo "A"…

-¿Por qué no somos el equipo "A"?-pregunto Nine molesto.

-Un segundo por favor…-pidió Cartman-Equipo "A" de Atrás camerinos y equipo "B" de Base y escenario.

-Parece buen plan.-comento Stan rojo aliviando un poco la tensión del ambiente.

-¿Qué buscamos exactamente?-pregunto Peter.

-Me buscan a mí… vestido de blanco o azul… ¿Esta claro? Si todo salió bien deberían, por lo menos el azul, estar en primera fila o en los camerinos de Lorde.

-Sí.-respondieron Mike y Nine.

-Ah…-Peter en realidad no entendió.

-Bien, vámonos Cartman.

-Whoa, ¿Vámonos Cartman? –Cartman se ofendió- ¡Tu iras con ellos!

-¿Qué?

-DIJE TODOS LOS PENDEJOS DE NORTH PARK.-recalco Cartman.

-Cartman yo soy de South Park.

-Ya no Stan, ya no más.

-Carajo haz lo que quieras. Vamos chicos entremos por los asientos.

Stan rojo dedujo que Cartman ya sabría que encontrar, pero ¿Cómo se comunicarían?

-Si encuentro algo te marcare al teléfono.-comento Cartman una vez se hizo la división.

-Está bien.-contesto Stan rojo…luego recordó-Mierda.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Mike.

-Mi celular no tiene batería.-respondió Stan rojo, ahora no tendría contacto con Cartman-No importa, lo arreglaremos después.

Stan rojo, Mike, Peter y Nine entraron por una ventana de un baño, una vez salieron por entre la multitud entraron a una zona de acceso restringido, de la cual salieron a lo que se encontraba bajo los asientos… Stan nunca pensó que colarse en un concierto fuera así de fácil.

Cada vez la oscuridad era mayor, Stan rojo, Mike, Peter y Nine avanzaron hasta que se toparon con que la zona donde debería estar el escenario se encontraba bloqueada.

-¿Y ahora qué?-pregunto Mike.

Stan rojo se sentía ensordecido por los múltiples gritos de fanáticas enloquecidas por su padre… entonces vio unas escaleras, se dirigió a estas y salió por una compuerta que llevaba justo al escenario tras bambalinas.

-¡Stan!-intento gritarse a sí mismo a ver si tenía suerte-¡Stan!

-Tal vez no estén aquí.-intento calmarlo Nine.

Stan rojo oyó unas voces de la parte de arriba, vio algo de movimiento en las sombras y de pronto quedo cegado gracias a un reflector gigante.

-Así que viniste a mi.-era su voz, pero él no había hablado, eso solo significaba una cosa.

-¡Stan! ¡Ayúdame! Juntos encontraremos al otro Stan y terminaremos con esta locura…

-No, tu tranquilo ni el blanco, ni tu estropearan mis planes…-comento el otro Stan que debía ser el azul.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Suéltenos!-gritaron los chicos de North Park.

-¡No impedirán que Stan vuelva a casa!-era la voz de Kyle.

-¿Kyle?-pregunto Stan rojo.

-No te escuchare Stan, tú no eres el verdadero…-respondió Kyle.

Stan rojo se encontraba altamente confundido, en esos segundos su vista recupero, vio a Kyle sujetando a Peter, a Kenny sujetado a Mike y a Timmy y Jimmy sosteniendo a Nine. Atrás de estos, mirando, se encontraban Clyde y Craig.

Entonces sintió que dos brazos grandes lo acercaban hacia otro cuerpo e impedían su movimiento, vio que esos dos brazos eran de una chaqueta roja, era Cartman.

-¡Cartman maldito traidor!-le grito Stan rojo.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? Me caes mal, pero ese Stan te avergonzara y eso me hará reír…

A mitad del escenario se encontraba Randy Marsh vestido como Lorde amordazado y con ataduras en una silla de madera simple. Stan rojo no tardo en comprenderlo.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya!-le grito a su contraparte.

Era muy tarde, en aquellos momentos podía oír claramente su voz amplificada en un micrófono.

-Sin más preámbulos…-de repente como por arte de magia la silla de Randy comenzó a elevarse a un ritmo lento pero seguro, el cerebro de Stan rojo estaba a punto de explotar, finalmente la silla quedo oculta en alguna parte encima del telón y el escenario, mientras que una contraparte suya bajaba flotando justo donde se encontraba Randy, al principio no la noto por su color que se confundía con el reflector: era el Stan blanco.

Stan rojo debía saber que pasaba ¡Ahora mismo!

Mordió la mano de Cartman en un intento desesperado de liberarse.

-¡Hey NO! ¡No seas marica!-lanzo Cartman contra Stan rojo, pero finalmente cedió por el dolor y Stan rojo logro librarse de sus manos.

-¡Atrápenlo!-le ordeno Kyle a Craig y Clyde, pero estos en lugar de ir a por Stan detuvieron a Cartman-¡¿Qué carajo están haciendo?!

-¡Corre Stan!-le grito Clyde.

Stan rojo aún más confundido corrió hasta el Stan blanco.

-¿Qué?-pregunto este.

-¿Qué carajo está pasando?-le pregunto el Stan rojo.

Pere Stan blanco no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada pues:

-…. ¡El gran secreto de Lorde!-termino su contraparte azul.

Las cortinas se levantaron al unísono dejando solo a los tres Stans en frente de una multitud de alrededor de diez mil a veinte mil personas. Los murmureos y expresiones variadas de la multitud no tardaron en aparecer.

-¡¿Qué carajos?!-su contraparte azul se acercó a ambos.

Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca el Stan blanco le grito:

-¡Chúpate esa Stan!

 **Continuara…**


	3. El de en medio

_**North Park**_

 __ _ **Capítulo 3 EL DE EN MEDIO**_

 _ **Prologo**_

-¿Qué mier…?-Stan no había hablado…

-¿Qué carajos? ¿Estoy hablando?-se interrumpió Stan a si mismo sin volver a hablar. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-pregunto el propio Stan.

-¡Cállense los tres!-grito el abuelo.

Stan, Stan y Stan obedecieron.

Stan miro a sus dos replicas, ambas vestían sus mismas ropas pero sus vestimentas eran de distintos colores, uno de ellos era una mezcla de azul claro con Jeans, guantes grises y un sombrero azul de pompón claro. Mientras que otro vestía de una combinación marrón-rojo, chaqueta marrón, pantalones rojos, guantes grises y gorro rojo y de pompón marrón.

Stan miro sus propias ropas, su chaqueta era de un gris claro, su pantalón era blanco, guantes grises y los tres Stan al mismo tiempo se quitaron sus gorros, en lo personal Stan miro que su gorro era igual que su ropa era una mezcla gris claro-blanco.

-Mira Billie…

-¿Sí abuelo?-preguntaron los tres Stan, cada uno de distinta manera.

-Escúchame Billie, es muy importante que permanezcamos todos juntos y me escuchen…

El abuelo fue interrumpido por la voz de Randy:

-¡Stan baja inmediatamente!

El Stan azul bajo rápidamente sin tomar en cuenta las advertencias de su abuelo.

-¡Ven aquí Billie!-le grito el abuelo.

Stan permaneció en su sitio, mientras que su contraparte rojo se sentó en una caja junto a la puerta, diez segundos de calma fue todo lo que tuvieron antes de que Sharon entrara con decisión y mirara fijamente a Stan blanco.

-¡Ven aquí ahora mismo Stanley!-le ordeno Sharon a Stan blanco sin molestarse en escuchar al abuelo o ver al otro Stan, el cual había recibido el golpe de la puerta.

-¿Qué hice?-pregunto Stan blanco atónito.

-¡Ven conmigo!-le grito su madre.

-¡Billie no puede salir de aquí!

-Papa, deja que me encargue yo de Stan.-le dijo Sharon.

Stan blanco siguió a su madre esperando no tener reprimendas, escucho como su abuelo los perseguía con su silla de ruedas.

Stan blanco se sentía confundido y no tenía ni la menor idea de en lo que se estaba metiendo.

(Intro)

 _ **Escena 1**_

 **(Stan blanco)**

Stan blanco y su madre bajaron por las escaleras, llegaron hasta la cocina y entonces su madre se detuvo, lo miro durante un par de segundos.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?-le pregunto su madre con rabia.

-No entiendo ¿De qué hablas?-le pregunto Stan blanco.

-¡No me trates de mirar la cara de idiota!

Stan blanco se quedó callado y puso su mejor cara de incredulidad, no sabía que había hecho, su madre lo noto.

-Me hablo tu amigo Kyle.- dicho esto le mostro el teléfono rojo que tenía la casa.

A la mente de Stan blanco le vino la llamada de Kyle en la mente, aunque se suponía que le marcaria hasta mañana, Stan blanco miro a su madre nuevamente.

-¿Puedo?-pregunto Stan blanco.

-¡No! Mañana nos despediremos de tu padre en el concierto pero díselo sutilmente.

En esos momentos se oyó un tumulto proveniente de las escaleras, "PUM" "PUM" "PUM" repetidamente, un objeto pesado caía, apenas termino de oírse ese crepitante sonido comenzaron unos lamentos de una voz anciana: era el abuelo.

-¡PAPA!-Sharon corrió a ayudar al abuelo.

Aprovechando esta situación Stan blanco tomo el teléfono.

-¿Kyle?

-¿Stan? ¿Está todo bien por ahí?-pregunto Kyle preocupado, pues oyó los gritos del abuelo.

-Sí, ya sabes…cosas de mudanza. El abuelo esta histérico.-respondió Stan blanco evasivo.

-¿Te sientes de mejor humor Stan?

-Sí, mucho mejor…Kyle, dijiste que marcarias mañana.

-Sí, pero mi mama quería asegurarse de que si fueras a venir y ya sabes cómo son las mamas…

-Sí lo se amigó. ¿Cómo a qué hora tendría que ir?

-A mediodía nos encontraremos todos en la entrada principal…-comento Kyle- Entonces ¿Estás seguro?

-Por supuesto amigo, no me lo perdería por nada.-contesto Stan blanco.

Stan blanco y Kyle se despidieron y finalmente Stan blanco dejo el teléfono en su lugar. Stan blanco no estaba seguro de cómo, pero de una manera u otra se encontraría con Kyle, Kenny y Cartman. Tal vez no tuviera esa oportunidad en mucho tiempo.

-¡Stan ayúdame a levantar a tu abuelo!-le grito Sharon a Stan blanco.

-Está bien.-Stan blanco salió de la cocina y se encontró en las escaleras con su madre tratando de levantar a su abuelo. Stan blanco le ayudo a su abuelo, tomo la parte trasera de la silla de ruedas y junto con su madre hicieron un esfuerzo hasta que la silla de ruedas del abuelo ya volvía a estar normal.

-Gracias Billie.

-Abuelo mi nombre no es Billie.-reclamo Stan blanco, el cual noto que le molestaba un poco menos de lo habitual el que su abuelo confundiera su nombre.

-Stan ayuda a tu abuelo a subir las escaleras.-le pidió su mama-Y siento que no hayas podido ir a Denver…

-No hay problema mama, vamos abuelo.-Stan blanco tomo las manillas de la silla de ruedas de su abuelo y comenzó el arduo camino cuesta arriba hacia la habitación de su abuelo. Al principio era sencillo, pero después del sexto escalón noto que su abuelo pesaba más de lo que esperaba, Stan blanco no era lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir cargando a su abuelo, durante unos arduos veinte segundos Stan blanco subió a su abuelo por las escaleras hasta que llego al pasillo del segundo piso, fue hasta el fondo del pasillo, abrió la tercera puerta y entro en la habitación del abuelo.

-Billie deberías buscar a tus otros yo.-le encomendó su abuelo.

-Está bien abuelo.-respondió Stan blanco.

Acto seguido camino hacia su habitación, vio a su contraparte roja y a Shelley dormidos así que los dejo estar, miro en la habitación más cercana a las escaleras, era supuestamente la habitación de sus padres, abrió la puerta y…

-¡AHHH!-su madre se tapó las tetas con su brazo izquierdo y con el otro le grito a Stan blanco que se largara.

-Mierda.-Stan blanco cerró la puerta y bajo las escaleras, le hecho una rápida mirada a la sala, al comedor y al sótano pero encontró todo vacío… a Stan blanco solo le quedaba una habitación, Stan blanco se dirigió hacia aquella sala…

-¡Stanley Marsh!-le grito su padre desde las escaleras en bata.

-Mierda...-pronuncio Stan blanco por lo bajo.

Pero decidió obedecer a su padre.

-¡Stan no quiero que vuelvas a entrar a nuestra habitación sin antes haber tocado!

-Está bien.-contesto Stan blanco.

-¡Sube a tu habitación!-le ordeno su padre.

Stan blanco subió las escaleras pero penso que si su padre lo viera a su contraparte y a él en la misma habitación seguramente se metería en problemas, así que abrió la puerta de su habitación y la cerro, acto seguido corrió hasta la habitación de su abuelo.

-¿Abuelo puedo pasar la noche contigo?-le rogo Stan blanco.

-De acuerdo Billie.

Randy subió las escaleras segundos después de haber visto a Stan subir, abrió la puerta de su habitación y lo vio ahí acostado, pero había algo extraño en él, aparte de que seguía vestido llevaba una ropa diferente y parecía profundamente dormido… Randy ignoro esto y volvió a su habitación a dormir.

Stan blanco tomo una colcha del armario del abuelo y una almohada, se desenfundo al lado de la cama de su abuelo pensando en su contraparte azul "¿Dónde podría encontrarse?" Stan blanco dejo de lado sus problemas y decidio dormirse.

-Despierta.-le dijo su abuelo, Stan blanco miro el reloj colgante de su abuelo y vio que las manecillas marcaban las ocho y cincuenta.

-Abuelo apenas van a ser las nueve de la mañana.

-Te espera un gran día.-le dijo su abuelo, sin saber en realidad que esas palabras serian cien por ciento ciertas.

Stan blanco aún se sentía cansado, así que tomo una toalla y le dijo a su abuelo:

-Abuelo me daré una ducha.-le mintió Stan blanco.

-De acuerdo Billie, pero no tardes.

-Sí, sí, sí…-respondió Stan blanco evasivo.

Stan blanco fue hacia el salón y se durmió en el sillón…

Sharon Marsh no podía dormir, llevaba casi toda la noche en vela. Salió por el pasillo hacia la ducha, Sharon calculo que serían las nueve de la mañana, era tarde pero Randy y ella habían discutido varias horas durante la noche a causa de la gira que Randy quería hacer, Sharon no sabía que pensar: por un lado era el primer sueño de Randy que tenía éxito, mientras que por el otro ya de por sí era demasiado con mudarse y ahora debía quedarse sola con los niños y el abuelo… Sharon decidió que una buena ducha y el numero de un acilo de ancianos podrían solucionar por lo menos dos de sus problemas.

-Hija…-le hablo el abuelo a Sharon.

-¿Si papa?- le respondió Sharon, en realidad no era su padre pero por culpa del Alzheimer no podía recordarlo bien.

-Si llegas a ver a Billie dile que lo estoy buscando por favor linda.

-Claro papa.

Sharon trato de entrar al baño pero en este se encontraba Randy cantando sus canciones, Sharon se preguntaba cómo se las arreglaría dentro de unas horas frente a miles de fanáticas, su voz era horripilante cantando como Lorde.

Sharon decidió tomarse un desayuno antes de bañarse y de paso prepararle a su familia. Sharon vio dormido en el sillón a Stan, decidió levantarlo.

-Stan, te busca tu abuelo.-le indico su madre.

Stan blanco despertó, apenas había dormido diez minutos. Se levantó a la orden de su madre, subió las escaleras y entro en la habitación de su abuelo.

-Abuelo ¿Qué pasa?

-Billie necesito saber dónde están tus otros "yo"…

-¡Tu viejo de mierda!-interrumpio el Stan azul.

-Billie…

-¡Carajo que no soy Billie! ¡Mi nombre es Stan! ¡Stan!

Stan blanco se sentía ofendido, se lanzó contra su propia figura para darse su merecido, Stan azul lo previno y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, lo cual tiro al suelo a su contraparte.

-Billie… yo…

-¡No me llames Billie!-le grito Stan azul de nuevo a su abuelo-¡No iras a Denver!

-¡No iré! No iré…-el abuelo comenzó a llorar-¡Solo vete!

-¡No llores!-le grito vilmente el Stan azul-¡Se un hombre!

-Soy un hombre… soy un hombre…-repetía su abuelo-soy un hombre…vete…soy un hombre…

Stan blanco sintió un punzante dolor en la nariz, no había sangrado, pero algo sucedió puesto qué se sentía muy mareado… su abuelo entro en el armario aun llorando, Stan blanco siguió a su abuelo, entro en el armario junto a su abuelo.

Stan blanco se sentía extraño… su nariz le dolía punzantemente hasta que finalmente Stan blanco cayo desmayado.

Stan blanco duro media hora desmayado…

-Psh…-ese pequeño sonido despertó a Stan blanco, era su abuelo.

-Abuelo ¿Pasa algo?-pregunto otro Stan fuera del closet.

-Me da miedo,-el resto de la oración fue casi un susurro-¿Y si es el malo?

-Abuelo, pregúntale ¿Quién es?-pensó Stan blanco.

-¿Tú quién eres?-pregunto el abuelo.

-Soy Stan abuelo…-no tenía el mismo tono que el Stan azul.

-¿Billie? ¿Cuál de los tres?-pregunto el abuelo asustado.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

-¿Eres el azul, el blanco o el rojo?

-Rojo.-respondió Stan rojo.

El abuelo salió, Stan blanco espió un poco al Stan rojo, pero concluyo que aquel Stan no tenía el mismo tono que el azul.

-Sal del closet neutro.

Stan blanco no sabía porque su abuelo le hablaba así.

-¿Por qué nos llamas así?

Stan blanco obedeció, salió del armario y se recargo sobre la ventana.

-No debiste de haberte puesto encima a Capita Billie, esa capa fue un regalo de… Tynacorp, creo. ¡No solo te divide en tres porque sí! Divide tu alma en tres y le da cuerpo a cada uno.

-Eso no tiene sentido-recalco Stan rojo.

-Pues tenga o no, está pasando.-le respondió el abuelo a la defensiva.

-¿Hay alguna forma de volver a ser uno?-le pregunto el Stan blanco, dicho esto miro hacia la ventana a causa de una sombra que apareció por debajo.

Stan blanco se observó a si mismo hablando con su padre en la planta baja, la actitud del Stan azul parecía empalagosa y engañosa, de hecho si no lo hubiera visto antes pensaría que Stan azul fuera bueno.

La familia se subió al vehículo y Stan blanco solo tuvo unos segundos para avisar.

-¡Hey! El Stan azul está saliendo de la casa…

El abuelo y Stan rojo se asomaron por la ventana a tiempo para poder ver como Stan azul y el resto de la familia Marsh salía en el coche de Randy…

Stan blanco espero a que la conversación siguiera hasta que…

-Pido ir a Denver.-interrumpió tomando por sorpresa a Stan rojo, después de una pequeña discusión el rojo lo acepto, con la condición de que todos tendrían sus recuerdos si volvían a estar juntos, pero:

-De acuerdo…lleva al abuelo contigo.-le aconsejo Stan rojo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Stan blanco.

-Tiene Alzheimer, no creo que se divierta mucho en una fiesta y lo más importante ¿Cómo vas a llegar a Denver sin su dinero?

Ese razonamiento era muy bueno, así que Stan blanco acepto la propuesta de Stan rojo:

-Tienes razón… Vamos abuelo.-dicho esto tomo las manillas de la silla de ruedas.

-Pero Billie, ¿Cómo esperas que lleguemos hasta Denver?

El Stan blanco y el abuelo ya se habían alejado de la habitación del abuelo, Stan blanco comenzó a bajar a su abuelo por las escaleras cuando le comento:

-Muy fácil abuelo, solo tendrás que conducir.

-Pero Billie está prohibido que las personas mayores de sesenta años conduzcan…

-Si abuelo, está prohibido. En South Park…

Stan blanco tomo las llaves del auto de Sharon en la cocina.

 _ **Escena 2**_

Stan blanco se sujetó del cinturón con una fuerza mayor a la necesaria, volvieron a pasar encima de otro cuerpo, era el decimosexto cuerpo con el que se toparon, Stan sabía que una persona mayor al volante era peligrosa siquiera entre la distancia del Wal-Mart a la casa, pero ahora que su abuelo llevaba casi una hora al volante parecía un pandemónium, los peatones evitaban al vehículo, le gritaban si lo lograban esquivar, pero algunos no eran tan afortunados.

-Abuelo, ¿Sabes cómo llegar al centro comercial?

-Tranquilo Billie conozco estas tierras desde antes que existieran esos centros tomerciales.

Stan blanco y el abuelo llegaron hasta el centro comercial con tan solo veinte potenciales cadáveres, trece heridos y dos embotellamientos de tráfico.

Era mejor de lo que Stan blanco esperaba.

Stan blanco y el abuelo entraron al centro comercial, Stan blanco vio la hora en un reloj grande que se encontraba en una zona circular del centro comercial, le dijo a su abuelo que lo esperara en esa plaza mientras él buscaba a sus amigos, Stan blanco busco durante un par de minutos y de pronto se encontró con un chico de gorro verde, otro con capucha naranja y un último con gorro celeste con pompón amarillo.

-¡Chicos!

-¡Stan!-Kyle quería abrazar a su buen amigo, pero…

-¡Ja! ¡Que maricas!-se carcajeo Eric Cartman-Vamos Kyle, dale un beso a tu amiguita Stan…

Stan blanco y Kyle se saludaron mutuamente de muy buena fe, Kenny también le dio un fuerte apretón de manos a Stan, mientras que Cartman lo saludo como si nada.

-Mph ph mmm hh mh mhp hhmpmpm-comento Kenny un par de minutos después.

-Cierto, también tengo hambre.-le dijo Cartman.

-Mira, por ahí un Chuckie Cheese.-comento Kyle.

Stan blanco que no había comido nada en todo el día acepto, juntos fueron hacia la pizzería.

-¿Cómo te ha ido Stan?-le pregunto Kyle.

-Bueno, tenías razón, ayer me encontraba sobre saturado pero creo que ya me siento mucho mejor.

-¿Hiciste amigos?-pregunto Cartman.

-Sí, un par...-contesto Stan blanco, pero fue interrumpido por Cartman.

-Chicos ya nos está remplazando.

-No, Stan jamás nos remplazaría.-lo defendió Kyle.

-Como sea…

Los chicos entraron al Chuckie Cheese, Stan blanco se sorprendió.

Dentro del restaurante se encontraban los chicos de South Park, se encontraban Token, Clyde, Craig, Butters, Jimmy y Timmy, del techo colgaba una pancarta donde se leía "Adiós Stan".

-¡Sorpresa Stan!-gritaron todos menos Stan blanco.

Stan blanco se sentía feliz, se encontraba de nuevo con sus amigos de siempre, le habían organizado una fiesta para despedirse. Cosa que no pudo hacer, puesto que cuando la familia Marsh se mudó Stan no tuvo tiempo más que de despedirse pobremente de sus amigos y sintió que esto era algo especial. Sus amigos no eran como cualquiera, eran sumamente especiales y grandes de corazón.

-Mu…muchas gracias.-agradeció Stan blanco.

La fiesta se desarrolló de muy buena gana, al poco rato Stan blanco había reventado de pizza, Butters derramo todo el ponche, Timmy y Jimmy deslumbraron en la pista de baile, Stan blanco y Kyle no paraban de hablar como buenos amigos, todo fue mejor de lo que Stan blanco hubiera pedido, apenas habían pasado dos horas cuando:

-¿Te gusta la fiesta que te hice Stan?-pregunto Cartman rañosamente.

-No la hicis…-respondió Stan blanco pero Cartman lo interrumpió.

-¿No te gusto la fiesta?-Cartman sobre exagero el tono de voz, de manera que todos lo podían escuchar.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la sala.

-¿No te gusto esto?-Kyle se sentía confuso, hasta ese momento Stan se habia comportado muy feliz.

-No, esperen no es…

-No es lo que cumplían tus expectativas.-lo volvió a interrumpir Cartman-¿Entonces que se suponía que debíamos hacer? ¡Todos nos esforzamos por ti! ¡Y no nos agradeces!

-Esto no es…-Stan blanco quería decir "cierto".

-¡No es suficiente para ti!-a Stan blanco le comenzaba a molestar que Cartman lo interrumpiera.

-Seguramente esto es un mal entendido.-Kyle trato de calmar las cosas.

-Si Kyle, es un malentendido de Stan. El se cree superior a nosotros, ¡Superior a Token!

-¿Qué?-Token se sentía confuso.

-Sí, mira sus ropas. Se vistió de esa manera para distinguirse de gente como Token…

-¿Es eso cierto?-pregunto Token.

-No…

-Me hables Token, uy Stan no deberías hablarle así a Token.

-¡¿Tienes algún maldito problema conmigo Stan?!

Cartman estaba a punto de hablar…

-¡Cállate…!

-Token.-lo volvió a interrumpir Cartman.

-¡Ah!-se desesperó Stan blanco contra Cartman.

-¡Tu…!

-No vales nada Token, eres negro y siempre lo serás…

-¡Jodete Car…!

-…bon.

Token miro al piso enojado no sabía que decir así que miro a la cara a Stan blanco que negaba con la cabeza repetidamente, lo cual Token malinterpreto como "No te me acerques".

Token le enseño el dedo medio a Stan blanco y salió del Chuckie Cheese, Stan blanco trato de seguirlo pero Cartman le puso el pie.

-¿Por qué tenías que ser tan rudo con Token?-preguntó Butters.

-¡No fue mi culpa fue la culpa de…!-comenzó Stan blanco, pero Cartman le volvió a robar la oración.

-…sus padres por hacerlo negro. Lo sabemos Stan.-interrumpió Cartman.

Stan blanco perdió la cabeza y comenzó a golpear a Cartman hasta que Kenny y Kyle lo contuvieron.

-¡¿Stan que carajo te pasa?!-Kyle estaba molestísimo con Stan.

Stan blanco quería golpear a Cartman, él había arruinado la fiesta, no Stan. Sin embargo Kyle y Kenny lo detenían.

-¿Con que así quieres jugar?-Cartman se encontraba encabronado-Déjenme les muestro un video…

Stan blanco entonces recordó algo que grabo tiempo atrás, un arma que le dio a Cartman a causa de un estúpida apuesta…

Butters trajo un carrito con una televisión y un reproductor DVD.

-Gracias Butters…-Cartman introdujo el DVD en el aparato reproductor.

-¡No Kyle!-grito Stan blanco pero ya era tarde…

-Odio a los judíos, son unas ratas apestosas que solo piensan en el dinero. Después de los judíos los pobres son una raza que debería ser eliminada de este planeta, eso por no incluir a los inútiles discapacitados, negros, y la gente que usa *ushanka y…Butters, eres marica. ¿Ya puedo…?-Stan sonaba molesto cada vez que decía nombre tras nombre.

*(El ushanka es el gorro de Kyle)

-Y corte.-termino Cartman la grabación.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-la ira de Kyle no se podía explicar, pensaba que conocía a Stan, que este era su amigo, pero no. Stan siempre había estado mintiéndole, todos esos años de amistad, de seguro gozando viendo su cara de estúpido "¿Por qué llevo tantos años sin jamás haberlo visto así?" "Este no es Stan" Se dijo a sí mismo.

"No puede serlo…" Kyle se sentía confundido, engañado y enojado.

En menos de cinco minutos Stan blanco había pasado de la dicha a la discordia, ese video lo grabo una vez hace tiempo, había perdido una apuesta de 200 dólares contra Cartman, como era habitual no tenía aquel dinero, así que Cartman le ofreció un trato, si grababa ese video no tendría que pagarle, pero el gordo culón le había prometido mantenerlo en secreto, que era solo por diversión, mas sin embargo Stan siempre había sospechado que si hacia enojar a Cartman ese video seria mostrado…

Aun recordaba ese espantoso día:

"-Cartman no quiero decir esto."

"-¿Tienes doscientos dólares?"

"-No…pero…

"-Lo harás Stan, lee la hoja si quieres."

"-¿Juras que no se lo mostraras a nadie?"

"-Si, si, si como sea…"

-Caballeros, es todo suyo.-comento Cartman.

Dicho esto Eric Cartman salió por la puerta principal a celebrar por un par de buenos helados, cuando regresara Stan Marsh estaría acabado ¿Acaso no había mejor diversión que acabar con la vida de una persona?

Stan blanco se quedó sin habla, lo cual nadie a su alrededor parecía notar, todos lo miraban con odio.

Stan blanco miro arriba al cielo esperando encontrar una respuesta, pero solo se encontró con el techo del restaurante de pizzas, la pancarta donde aún se podía leer "Adiós Stan" Stan blanco pensó en la ironía de las palabras y aparte un aire conducto… Stan blanco habría jurado que pudo ver algo, como un par de ojos que lo observaban desde el conducto, los ojos le decían algo claro "Vete".

-¿Qué me dijiste Stan?-era Butters, Stan blanco lo vio enojado, era una de las pocas veces que Butters estaba enojado…

-Butters…yo…

-¡Cállate idiota!-lo interrumpió Craig.

-D-d-dime l-l-l-o lo q-q-q-ue dijiste de l-l-l-los discapaci-discapaci-tados Stan.-le amenazo Jimmy.

-¡Timmy!-ese grito no era para nada amigable.

Kyle solo negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez, Stan blanco no podía soportarlo. Nunca quiso hacerles sentir eso a sus amigos, así que por primera vez en mucho tiempo Stan sintió que comenzaría a llorar.

Stan blanco salió corriendo del establecimiento, fue al baño más cercano y lloro de decepción y odio hacia sí mismo por haber dicho esas palabras, era estupido, inútil, se sentía horrible…

Kyle trato de seguirlo pero después de un rato le había perdido el rastro de Stan, así que decidió volver al Chuckie Cheese, se quedó ante la entrada, entonces pensó en una solución obvia para encontrar a Stan. Saco su teléfono y lo dejo en marcado rápido (el numero 1).

-¿Kyle?

-¡La verdad no te entiendo Stan!

-Espera Kyle no te oigo nada…-contesto Stan.

-Ponlo en alta voz…-era la voz de un desconocido ¿Qué carajos hacia Stan con otro chico?

-¿Ehh? ¿Estas con alguien más? ¿Nos reemplazas así de rápido? Después de todo lo que hicimos por ti ¿Nos dejas? ¿Esa es tu forma de agradecernos? ¡Token no nos hablara en semanas!-se estaba desahogando-¡Pues bien! ¡Si así lo quisiste olvídate de volver a hablar con cualquiera de nosotros Stanley!

-¡Kyle! ¡¿De qué carajo hablas?!

¿Acaso Stan le estaba gastando una broma? Por lo visto Stan era mucho más valiente detrás de una máquina que cara a cara, Kyle ahora estaba hecho furia contra su EX-mejor amigo.

-No te hagas pendejo. ¡De lo que acabas de hacer en Denver cabrón!-Kyle estaba fuera de sí.

-¡Ese no fui yo!-¿Pero qué carajos le estaba diciendo Stan?-No soy yo… fue mi otro yo…¡Kyle!

Kyle nunca había oído excusa más patética, Stan Marsh estaba acabado. Solo colgó y con eso termino su mayor amistad que jamás tuvo… aun le quedaba Kenny, pero nunca sería lo mismo.

-Kyle, necesito tu ayuda…-era la voz de Stan a su espalda…pero era imposible.

-¡Aléjate de mí…! ¡¿Cómo carajos estas aquí?!-Kyle volteo y se encontró con Stan, pero no el Stan con el que acababa de encontrarse sino más bien otro…en su cabeza resonaron las palabras "Ese no fui yo, fue mi otro yo" -¿Quién eres?

La respuesta fue más impactante de lo que Kyle Broflovski pudiera esperar.

 _ **Escena 3**_

Stan blanco dejo de chillar; ya tenia10 años no podía solucionar sus problemas de esa manera, tenía que hacer lo correcto, después de todo en numerosas ocasiones había demostrado ser más maduro que algunos adultos, por no decir la mayoría.

Stan blanco se dirigió por un consejo hacia la única figura conocida en el centro comercial que no lo odiara: su abuelo.

Stan blanco no tardo en encontrar a su abuelo dormido junto a una fuente tipo catarata pegada a la pared, dentro se encontraba un estanque lleno de monedas de entre un centavo y una que otra de cincuenta centavos, Stan sabía que eso era una estupidez, pero nunca lo decía.

-Abuelo…-comenzó Stan blanco pero su abuelo no despertaba-abuelo…abuelo…abuelo… ¡ABUELO!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Billie? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Abuelo quiero pedirte un consejo.

-Por supuesto Billie.

-¿Si por alguna estupidez haces enojar a tus amigos y sientes que no querrán volverte a hablar, que me recomendarías hacer?

-Disculparte.

-Pero…no creo que eso sea suficiente para lo que hice…

-Lo sea o no, si en verdad estas arrepentido, un verdadero amigo aceptaría la disculpa, pues para eso están los amigos, incluso en mis tiempos, los amigos existen para dos cosas importantes: ayudarse en buenas y malas, y joderse mutuamente.

Stan blanco jamás había oído a su abuelo hablar con tal cordura… parecía como si este fuera su abuelo cuando su enfermedad no le afectaba seriamente.

-¿Tú crees que me perdonarían?

-Ya te lo dije, si son tus amigos sí, tal vez no hoy, ni mañana, pero ten por seguro que algún día lo harán.

-Gracias abuelo, volveré pronto…-le agradeció Stan blanco a su abuelo.

Stan blanco ya mucho más animado se dirigió de nuevo al Chuckie Cheese, ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa sino al encontrar a todos los presentes reunidos y centrados en una sola persona?

Stan blanco entro al establecimiento…

-¡Atrapen al falso Stan!-grito su propia voz, pero Stan blanco no había movido los labios…eso solo podía significar una cosa...

Stan blanco no tuvo el tiempo necesario para reaccionar cuando Craig y Butters lo tomaron de ambos extremos sujetándolo fuertemente, bueno Butters no tanto como Craig. Stan blanco luchaba por liberarse aunque no con mucho éxito.

-Este es uno de los falsos Stan…-comenzó Stan azul.

-¡Hijo de puta!-se gritó Stan blanco a Stan azul.

-¡Cállate falso Stan!-era la voz de Kyle a su derecha.

-Como veras Stan, me han reconocido a mí como el verdadero, el único con el propósito más prioritario, volver a South Park.

Stan blanco se sentía un poco confundido, ¿Volver a South Park? ¿Qué mierda estaba diciendo su contraparte?

-Pero… ¿Qué?-Stan blanco dejo de luchar para liberarse.

-Lo que has oído, lo que ninguno de ustedes dos se ha atrevido a hacer. Maquine durante toda la noche un plan a prueba de tontos…-Stan blanco recordó entonces la habitación que no había checado-Solo necesitaba un poco de ayuda, y como nunca creí que uno de ustedes llegara tan lejos…

-Idiota. Tú debías estar en el concierto de papa.

-Oh, lo estaré, lo estaré. Pero antes, necesito asegurarme de que tú no interfieras con mis ideales.

-Stan lo que dices no tiene sentido…-admitió Stan blanco.

-Atenlo, -Craig y Butters obedecieron, tomaron una silla cualquiera y lo amarraron con cuerdas, Stan blanco noto que aquellas cuerdas eran del cartel "Adiós Stan", Stan blanco trato de luchar pero era inútil -tranquilo volveremos en un par de horas, cuando haya triunfado.

-¡Yo no hablo así!-contesto Stan blanco.

-En eso tiene razón.-comento Clyde.

-Bueno, yo tampoco soy cien por ciento Stan ¿O sí?

-Supongo…

-Está bien, vamos.-hizo un ademan a todos para que lo siguieran.

Los chicos de South Park siguieron a Stan azul, una vez se perdieron de vista Stan blanco libero su mano derecha, por la cual Butters lo había amarrado, Stan blanco pensó que Butters necesitaba clases de nudos, por otro lado los nudos de Craig eran tan formidables que sintió que con una sola mano no sería suficiente para desatarse.

-Maldito seas Craig…

Stan blanco, finalmente vio un clip a unos metros suyos, Stan blanco se ladeo hasta que con su mano libre alcanzo el clip, finalmente logro librarse de las ataduras de Craig, después de esto se puso de pie, se dirigió a la puerta y al empujar la puerta de vidrio noto que esta estaba cerrada.

-Mierda.

Su contraparte azul enserio no quería que Stan blanco saliera, algo le decía que la manera en que regresarían a South Park no sería nada bueno. Lo cual motivo a Stan blanco para encontrar una salida, entonces recordó el ducto de ventilación.

Movió una mesa, subió una silla a la mesa, pero aun así Stan blanco no era lo suficientemente alto, así que dio un salto…la silla tambaleo, Stan blanco sabía que esa silla no aguantaría mucho más, dio otro brinco, esta vez se encontró demasiado cerca… Stan blanco despego los pies del asiento por última vez, la silla cayó bajo el peso de la gravedad, pero Stan blanco ya se encontraba en el ducto de ventilación.

Stan blanco se encamino por el pequeño camino gris, se sentía traicionado, atrapado y distante, se preguntó ¿Qué sería de su contraparte roja?

Seguramente esa parte se encontraba en North Park celebrando el cumpleaños de Mike en su casa, sin nada de qué preocuparse más que no comer pastel de más. Stan blanco encentro una salida del túnel, era una rendija entre abierta, enctonces busco a su abuelo por la fuente, pero su abuelo no se encontraba ahí.

Stan blanco subió a la segunda planta, pensó que sería más sencillo encontrarlo desde arriba que desde abajo. Stan blanco camino un par de minutos hasta que se encontró de nuevo con su propia voz diciendo: "Vamos al concierto de Lorde"

Stan blanco se asomó sin dejarse ver, era su contraparte roja, hablando con Cartman, Stan blanco no alcanzo a oír más de la conversación, pero la dedujo, talvez su contraparte roja se alió con la azul, o tal vez la roja vino para checar si todo estaba bien… en realidad todas sus ideas eran estúpidas y no se le ocurría una explicación plausible. Así que se limitó a observar y seguir, aparentemente su contraparte roja había logrado que Cartman los siguiera, los siguió poco a poco por el estacionamiento hasta que los vio que estos se subían a un automóvil, Stan blanco dedujo que con este llegarían al estadio de Denver… aun no entendía bien nada, pero tomo de nuevo el clip, y con un pequeño esfuerzo abrió la cajuela antes de que el carro arrancara, se subió justo cuando esta comenzaba a bajar por su cuenta, pero Stan blanco no se quería quedar atrapado interpuso su mano, no conto con que esta se volviera a abrir, esta se volvió a abrir, poco después esta volvió a intentar cerrar, esta vez dejo que se cerrara pues sospecho que si esta se volvía abrir podrían interpretar que alguien los perseguía.

Stan blanco espero hasta que el auto se detuviera y oyera algunos pasos alejándose, espero un poco más y finalmente con ayuda del clip volvió a abrir la cajuela. Pero no se encontraba en el estadio, sino a mitad de una calle…

Era imposible que el Stan rojo supiese que él se encontraba en la cajuela, pero no tardó en darse cuenta que la verdadera causa era que él tráfico era intenso.

Stan blanco se encamino hacia el estadio, una vez salto la barda vio en el estacionamiento, solo, a Cartman, Stan blanco seguía furioso con él, pero necesitaba un aliado.

-Cartman…

-¿Qué cara…? ¡O no! No, no, no, no.

-No estoy para…

-¡Te dije que irías que con los pendejos de North Park!

-Cartman, yo no era ese Stan…-ni Stan sabia como explicarlo.

-Je,je,je. ¿Crees que me puedes engañar? ¿Qué me voy a tragar una ridícula historia de que te dividiste en tres y uno de ustedes es bueno, el otro malo y el otro tiene arena en la vagina?

-¿Me ayudarías a entrar?-pregunto suplicante.

-¿Ayudarte? ¡JA!

-¿Te ayudo a entrar?-pregunto Stan blanco audazmente.

-No.

-¿Sabes cómo entrar? Porque yo sí…

-Mierda, está bien. Dejare que me ayudes.

Cartman y Stan blanco se encontraron con la entrada de tras camerinos, un guardia musculoso les impedía el paso…

-Disculpe, comento Cartman haciéndose el importante, abra paso…

-¿Qué carajos creen que está haciendo aquí niños?-pregunto el guardia.

-¿Quiénes crees que somos? ¡Él es el hijo de Lorde!

-¡Lorde no tiene hijos gordito!

-Es mi padre…-comento Stan blanco.

-Mierda, si eres su hijo, pase usted señor… un momento ¿Usted no había entrado ya con otro grupo de chicos?

-Sí.

-De acuerdo, era solo para asegurar. Que tenga un buen día… ¿noche?

Stan blanco y Cartman entraron por la puerta metálica y siguieron caminando por unos cuantos corredores hasta que…

-Estamos listos, que comience el show.-comento Stan azul.

Stan blanco le susurro a Cartman:

-Busquemos otro modo de…

-¡¿Qué carajos?!-Cartman parecía contraído.

Stan azul no tardo en acercarse a ambos. Una sonrisa malévola rodeaba su cara.

-¿Así que lograste escapar?

-¡Es imposible!-grito Cartman.

-¡Cállate gordo culón!-grito Kyle.

Stan blanco y Stan azul se miraron mutuamente, Stan blanco nunca sintió tanto odio contra sí mismo, Stan azul por el contrario parecía feliz.

-Stan. ¿Quieres que papa deje de ser famoso?-pregunto Stan azul con maña.

-¿Qué?

-Con mi plan terminare con Lorde de una vez por todas, lo dejare en ridículo frente a una muchedumbre, entonces no le quedara más que volver a South Park.

Stan blanco dudo un momento de su propia cordura… en realidad no tenía mucha lógica el plan del Stan azul y entonces vio la causa, su contraparte tenía unas terribles ojeras.

-¿No dormiste en toda la noche?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia…-respondió evasivo Stan azul.

Stan blanco lo pensó un instante… ¿Lo había encerrado en un restaurante a su suerte solo para pedirle que se le uniera?

-¡Jodete Stan!

Stan azul no esperaba que su contraparte lo apoyara. Así que se dirigió al confundido Eric Cartman.

-Ayúdame, este Stan no es más que una mala copia mía, el verdadero se encuentra en mi interior.

-¿Qué…? No…-Cartman se encontraba confundido ¿Enserio se dividió Stan?

-Si no lo aceptas eres un marica.-comenzó Stan azul.

-¡Yo no soy marica!

-¿No eres marica? Entonces ¿Aceptas?

-Claro… ¿Qué? Espera… entonces si te dividiste, el otro Stan…

-¿Otro Stan? ¿Se encuentra aquí el rojo?

-Sí.

-Cartman ¿Querrías patearme las bolas?-pregunto el Stan azul.

-¿A ti?

-Sí, a mi contraparte roja, una vez termine mí plan te dejare que me patees las bolas.

-¡Trato!

-¡Cartman gordo traicionero!-le grito Stan blanco.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? Ohh si ¡Chúpame las bolas!

Stan blanco fue inmovilizado por Craig, Clyde y Butters…

-¿Podrían mantenerlo aquí mientras nosotros terminamos los preparativos?-pregunto amablemente Stan azul.

-Por supuesto señor.-obedeció Butters.

Stan blanco espero a que su contraparte azul se largara para comenzar con su propio plan para impedir que el plan de Stan azul funcionara.

-¿Chicos enserio?-les comento.

-¡Cállate Stan!-le dijo Clyde.

-¿No notaron que a mi "yo" azul le faltaba dormir?

Clyde y Craig se miraron mutuamente, parecía que Stan blanco pensaba lo mismo que ellos. Finalmente lo soltaron.

-¡Traición!-grito Butters.

-Butters no seas idiota, ¿No ves que nos han estado utilizando?

Craig le explico a Butters que a Stan azul le faltaban horas de sueño, por lo que tal vez su juicio no estaba en lo correcto, Butters no tardo en entenderlo, Craig, Clyde y Butters decidieron unirse a Stan blanco, a ellos tampoco les había parecido mucho la idea de "Avergonzar a su padre para volver a South Park" en realidad no tenía sentido.

-Finjan que me dejaron con Butters, si tienen oportunidad ayuden a mi contraparte roja para que Cartman no se le acerque.

-¿Y yo?-pregunto Butters.

-Vienes conmigo.-le ordeno Stan blanco, necesitaría ayuda para mover a su padre, según Craig y Clyde, Stan azul pensaba exponerlo a mitad del escenario.

Stan blanco y Butters subieron a la parte de arriba por unas escalerillas lo más cautelosos que fueron posibles, Butters no sabía en quien creer y en quien no, pero por lo menos este Stan parecía mas cuerdo que el otro.

Stan blanco y Butters recorrieron la zona superior del escenario hasta encontrarse justo sobre el punto donde se encontraba Randy.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Butters.

-Tomen esta cuerda.-era el abuelo.

-¿Abuelo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Billie malo me obligo a conducir y me ordeno quedarme en el vehículo, pero no conto con que lo desobedeciera.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cuerda?-pregunto Stan blanco.

-Todos los ancianos las llevamos para tejer, nunca se sabe.

Stan blanco acepto la oferta de su abuelo, pero aun así no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que su abuelo quería que hiciera con una cuerda…

-Toma, encontré esto por ahí, tal vez nos sea útil…-su abuelo le dio esta vez "Súper cola".

Stan blanco entendió el plan de su abuelo, tomo el pegamento y lo embarro en un extremo de la cuerda, acto seguido con lentitud comenzó a bajar la cuerda.

Randy se encontraba irritado, amordazado, atado y confundido, su propio hijo quería avergonzarlo a nivel mundial y desprestigiar el nombre de Lorde. Randy se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando de la nada una soga aprecio frente a él.

Randy se sobre exaltó y termino cayendo al suelo de espaldas. Stan blanco trato de dar en el vestido, pero cuando su padre cayo este soltó un poco la cuerda a causa del susto, esta se pegó entre la entrepierna de Randy, quien no tardo en notarlo. Ahora se maldecía a si mismo por no haber utilizado ropa interior…

-Mierda...-Stan blanco sabía que la había cagado, justo entonces se encendió un reflector, Stan blanco miro hacia abajo, su contraparte roja y los chicos de North Park se encontraban junto al Stan azul y los chicos de South Park. Por suerte el azul no los alcanzo a ver.

-Aun así necesitaremos un contrapeso, los tres juntos no podremos.-comento Butters, pues el peso de Randy era demasiado para dos niños y un anciano.

Stan blanco se ofreció, tomo el otro extremo de la cuerda, con ayuda de Butters se hizo un nudo en el pecho, ahora la cuerda conectaba a padre e hijo, Stan blanco sintió pánico por lo que iba a hacer.

-Salta.-le dijo su abuelo.

-¿Qué?

-Si saltas será más rápido, tranquilo no te harás daño. No seas marica Billie.

Stan blanco dudo que saltar fuera la mejor opción, sobre todo para la fertilidad de su padre.

-Abuelo, ¿Estás seguro que no voy a morir?

-Tan seguro como que tu nombre es Billie.

Stan blanco maldijo en voz baja, tomo aire y salto. Randy jamás había sufrido tanto en toda su vida.

Su abuelo acertó, a media caída el contrapeso entro en acción y Stan y Randy comenzaron a bajar y subir, respectivamente, con menor velocidad, hasta que llego el punto en el que el Stan blanco llego justo al suelo, al mismo tiempo que su padre llegaba hasta arriba.

Stan blanco se quitó la cuerda, escucho su voz emocionada detrás del telón, su contraparte azul se había vuelto chiflada. Entonces su contraparte roja se acercó a él.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Stan blanco confundido.

-¿Qué carajo está pasando?-le pregunto el Stan rojo.

Pero Stan blanco no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada pues:

-…. ¡El gran secreto de Lorde!-termino su contraparte azul.

Las cortinas se levantaron al unísono dejando solo a los tres Stans en frente de una multitud de alrededor de diez mil a veinte mil personas. Los murmureos y expresiones variadas de la multitud no tardaron en aparecer.

-¡¿Qué carajos?!-su contraparte azul se acercó a ambos.

Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca el Stan blanco le grito:

-¡Chúpate esa Stan!-noto el efecto de confusión que causo en el Stan azul, pero este le devolvió una sonrisa después de un segundo, acto seguido grito:

-¡Abuelo déjalo caer!

 **Continuara…**


	4. Los caminos incorrectos

**North Park**

 _ **Capítulo 4 "LOS CAMINOS INCORRECTOS"**_

 _ **Prologo**_

-¿Qué mier…-esa no era su voz, Stan se asustó.

-¿Qué carajos? ¿Estoy hablando?-comenzó.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-comento de nuevo su voz, sin que él hubiera abierto la boca.

-¡Cállense los tres!-grito el abuelo, los tres obedecieron.

Stan miro a dos Stans parados justo en frente suya, ambos vestidos exactamente igual, pero de colores distintos, uno de estos era una combinación blanco-gris claro y el otro era más bien marrón-rojo, Stan vio sus propias ropas; su chaqueta ahora tenía un color azul cian, sus Jeans seguían igual, mientras que sus guantes eran de un gris idéntico al de los otros dos Stans.

Los tres se quitaron el gorro de pompón al mismo tiempo, el suyo era una combinación azul cian-azul marino.

-Mira Billie…

-¿Si abuelo?-los tres respondieron a este simple comentario con diferentes tonalidades.

-Escúchame Billie, es muy importante que permanezcamos todos juntos y me escuchen…

-¡Stan baja inmediatamente!-era la voz de Randy.

Entonces, desobedeciendo a su abuelo, corrió escaleras abajo, después de todo ya no lo necesitaría, ahora que eran tres nada le impediría hacer tres cosas a la vez, Stan sonrió al pensar la cara que pondrían los chicos de South Park, o los de North Park cuando viesen tres Stans.

Lo que Stan azul no podía imaginar era que la conversación que estaba a punto de tener lo obligaría a hacer cosas que Stan no hubiera hecho en circunstancias normales.

(Intro)

 _ **Escena 1**_

 **(Stan azul)**

Stan azul se encontró con su padre en el sótano, este se encontraba en bata bebiendo una taza de vodka, Stan azul espero a que su padre terminara de sorber el alcohol.

-Stan ¿Te cambiaste de traje?-pregunto su padre.

-Ahm…

-No importa, bien quiero hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante.

-¿Qué?

-Veras Stan, hace unas horas me dijiste algo que no deberías haber dicho.

-Lo siento…-dijo no muy convencido Stan azul.

-No te preocupes, yo también me comporte como un idiota contigo, lo lamento tenía mucho estrés, me trate de desahogar contigo y no fui justo.

-Lo se papa, estos días no han sido nuestros mejores días.-comento Stan azul comprensivo.

-Como sea, mañana iremos al concierto y en la mañana nos despediremos.

-¿Mama está de acuerdo con eso?

-No estoy seguro. Como sea, ella me dijo que querías ir a Denver con tus amigos, Stan creo que entenderás que la respuesta es no.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Stan azul, aunque en realidad no entendía como era de que su papa se haya enterado, Stan comenzó a subir las escaleras, pero:

-Stan, quiero que sepas que todo lo que dije en la mesa…era verdad. Pero eso no significa que no te quiera…

Stan azul salió del sótano sin escuchar ninguna otra palabra más de su padre, se encontraba sumamente molesto, tanto que sintió una profunda sed de venganza. Stan nunca había sentido tan necesaria la venganza, pero esta vez su padre había pasado el límite de lo que Stan azul pudiera soportar, ¡No era su culpa! ¡Era culpa de su padre por querer ser la maldita Lorde! Si su padre no hubiera sido Lorde no se hubieran mudado, no estaría tan enojado, si su padre no hubiera tenido éxito…

Si su padre dejara de tener éxito…

Stan azul tuvo una idea. Si su papa quería concluir que él era el culpable de toda esta encrucijada, Stan azul le daría una lección, si su papa no tuviera su nombre de Lorde dejaría de culpar a Stan y sabría que todo esto fue su culpa.

Stan azul sabía lo que debía hacer: Exponer a su padre en el concierto de mañana.  
Adiós fama, adiós dinero, adiós gira del mundo, adiós North Park, adiós a Lorde.

Stan azul no se encontraba seguro de cómo, pero lo haría. Su papa no volvería a ser Lorde, aunque eso acarreara vergüenza ¿Qué más le daba a Stan azul?

Stan azul fue hasta el garaje, nadie lo molestaría ahí dentro y comenzó a planear sus opciones que tenía disponibles ¿Cuál sería la mejor manera de avergonzar a su padre?

Stan azul tardo toda la noche en tener un plan bueno, Stan azul no pudo dormir en toda la noche, así que espero en la mesa, se sentía cansado y espero a que alguien bajara después de una espera de una hora su madre bajo.

-¿Stan te cambiaste de traje?-pregunto extrañada.

-¿Qué? Ahmm… sí.

-¿No fuiste con tu abuelo...? Espera ¿Cómo demonios llegaste aquí tan rápido?

-No sé.

-¡Ve con tu abuelo!

Stan azul salió de la cocina, pero antes de subir las escaleras se encontró con su padre, este le hablo:

-Stan, vuelve a dormir. No iremos al concierto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?-Stan azul no había pasado noche en vela porque sí.

-No creo que tu abuelo se sienta en condiciones, ayer casi muere cayendo de las escaleras, a veces nos olvidamos de su edad y de sus capacidades…

-¿Qué? Pero eso no tiene sentido, ¿Qué hay de la gente que ya compro sus boletos?

-Utilizaran un holograma, voy a hablarle a Ron para que vayan preparándose.

-No, espérame…Yo hablare con el abuelo….

-¿Pero qué conseguirías?

-Le preguntare si no le importa quedarse solo…

-Stan, tu abuelo no se puede quedar solo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es mayor de edad y tiene esa enfermedad…-Randy odiaba el nombre de la enfermedad.

-¿Y?

-Y…es tu abuelo.

-Pero piénsalo así ¿Para qué querría el abuelo ir a un concierto? A él no le gustan este tipo de cosas. Además, ya estamos todos despiertos…-espero que esto no fuera cierto, pues eso significaría que las tres contrapartes se encontraran en la misma casa.

-Tienes razón Stan, pero…

-Déjamelo a mí, si no le importa quedarse solo, pues simplemente vamos y al día siguiente te despides.

-Gracias hijo, ¿Sabes que significa mucho para mí?

-Lo sé, papa.

Stan azul subió las escaleras enojado, ni su abuelo, ni nadie le impediría avergonzar a su padre frente al escenario. Stan azul vio la puerta entreabierta, su abuelo y su contraparte blanca hablaban de algo, pero a Stan azul no le importaba de lo que hablaban, solo entro y grito:

-¡Tu viejo de mierda!

-Billie…-su abuelo se encontraba confuso.

-¡Carajo que no soy Billie!-Stan azul estaba cansado de que su abuelo le digiera Billie cada vez que le hablara, pero ahora por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía expresarse como Dios mandaba y no tener que limitarse con "Mi nombre no es Billie"-¡Mi nombre es Stan! ¡Stan!

Stan blanco trato de atacar a su contraparte azul, pero el Stan azul lo vio venir y le dio un buen puñetazo en toda la cara, Stan blanco cayó al piso sin remedio bajo el peso de su propio golpe.

-Billie…yo…

-¡No me llames Billie!-le grito Stan azul a su abuelo, entonces recordó a lo que vino-¡No iras a Denver!

¡No iré! No iré…-gimoteo su abuelo mientras comenzaba a llorar-¡Solo vete!

-¡No llores!-grito Stan azul que veía deplorable a su abuelo de esa manera-¡Se un hombre!

-Soy un hombre…soy un hombre…-repetía su abuelo lamentablemente-soy un hombre…vete…soy un hombre….

Stan azul vio cómo su abuelo y su contraparte quedaban en el closet. Pero a la vez escucho pasos acercándose por la escalera, Stan azul cerró la puerta…  
Sharon necesitaba un buen baño, su esposo ya había terminado de usar el baño, así que fue hasta la última puerta y entro en el baño.

Stan azul espero hasta que se fuera para salir de la habitación de su abuelo, trato de entrar a su propia habitación, pero en esta se encontraba su contraparte roja, así que Stan azul solo bajo al comedor, en este se encontraba Randy desayunando.

-¿Hablaste con tu abuelo Stan?-le pregunto Randy a Stan.

-Sí.

-¿Y?-pregunto Randy.

-Dijo que no le importaba quedarse solo.-mintió Stan azul.

-¿Estás seguro Stan?

-Claro, me dijo que él es un hombre.-dijo Stan azul, aunque no pudo evitar reprimir una risa vaga.

-Ahh, papa siempre haciéndose el valiente, aún recuerdo cuando nos llevó a tu tío Jimbo y a mí a cazar cuando éramos niños, recuerdo que cada vez que teníamos que cagar… -Randy le conto una aburridísima historia a Stan azul.

Sharon se tomó su tiempo en la ducha, aunque no exagerado, más o menos media hora, salió de la ducha y se vistió en su cuarto, luego olvido que dejo su celular en el baño, mala costumbre que tenía desde hacía tiempo. Al pasar junto a la habitación del abuelo logro oír unos pequeños lamentos desde dentro de la habitación.

Sharon le dio una pequeña mirada a la habitación.

-Papa… ¿Está todo bien?

-No…Billie…

Sharon no necesito más palabras, se fue hasta la habitación de Stan y Shelley, por algún motivo Stan tenía un tercer traje esta vez rojo y estaba completamente dormido.

-¡Despierta Stan!-Sharon estaba decidida a que esta vez fuera con su abuelo-¿Qué haces aquí tu abuelo te ocupaba dese hace una hora?

-¿Qué?

-¡Date prisa!-le rugió Sharon.

-¡Váyanse! Algunas intentan dormir…-aparentemente Shelley era la única que podía dormir tranquilamente en este día.

Stan rojo se levantó rápidamente y junto a Sharon salieron al corredor.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Stan rojo.

-Tu abuelo te busca desde hace una hora Stan, ya te lo había dicho… ¿Y por qué llevas otro traje?

Stan rojo miro su traje y comento:

-Ah…no lo sé.

-¡Solo ve con tu abuelo le respondió Sharon.

Esta vez se aseguró de que Stan entrara en la habitación de su abuelo, Sharon vio como Stan entraba y luego despertó a Shelley, pues esta se encontraba aun dormida, Shelley se quejó pero Sharon gano y finamente Shelley se levantó y se vistió, pues la noche pasada ya se había dado una buena ducha. Sharon dio media vuelta y bajo por la escalera y se sentó en la sala para ver la televisión, no era usual de ella pero necesitaba calmarse un poco.

Stan azul y Randy se dirigieron a la sala de estar, una vez Randy termino su historia, Stan azul estaba deseoso de que su plan se llevara a cabo, su padre simplemente lo estaba desenfrenando.

Ahora la familia Sharon se encontraba reunida en la sala, con un gran día por delante, Randy les conto a Sharon y Shelley que el abuelo no iría con ellos al concierto de Denver, lo cual no les importo mucho a ambas.

-¿Están listos familia Marsh? Esta será la última vez que salgamos en familia durante mucho tiempo.

-Sí.-contestaron desanimados el resto de la familia.

Los Marsh salieron de la nueva casa Sharon y Shelley entraron al carro de Randy, pero este se detuvo.

-Stan, ¿Estás seguro que tu abuelo se quería quedar solo durante todo el día?

-Si.-mintió Stan azul.

El auto de la familia Marsh se alejó de la casa, los pasajeros no esperaban el gran día que tendrían por delante.

 _ **Escena 2**_

Shelley miraba por la ventana, miro a su hermano Stan de pasada, el cual llevaba una ropa azul y parecía extremadamente cansado, lo cual a Shelley le pareció extraño, pues este había dormido casi exactamente lo mismo que ella, pero su aspecto era más de aquel que no había pegado el ojo en mucho rato. Además de que su mirada parecía como perdida en el asiento de adelante.

-¿Mojón te encuentras bien?-no era común que Shelley se interesara por su hermano, pero en contadas ocasiones, siendo esta una de ellas, Stan se había encontrado tan deplorable que no le quedaba más que el instinto protector de hermana mayor.

-Sí.-contesto secamente Stan azul, el cual parecía a punto de caer en una horrible enfermedad.

Shelley decidió que si Stan no quería ayuda, ella no se haría del rogar, solo que si pregunto algo que llevaba dándole vueltas a la cabeza desde que salieron de su casa:

-Papa ¿Por qué vamos desde tan temprano al concierto?

-Bueno Shelley en el concierto me necesitan desde muy temprano para afinar la voz, hacer ensayos de último minuto, etcétera, etcétera.

Shelley se quedó inconforme con la respuesta de su padre, pero no dijo nada más, el viaje continuo sin nada digno de mención. Solo que Stan azul no podría dormir por más que lo intentara.

Llegaron hasta el estadio de Denver, este aún no se encontraba concurrido, ningún alma se encontraba en el estadio aparte de la familia Marsh, los pasajeros salieron del vehículo.

-¡Randy! La chica del momento.-era la voz de un hombre mayor de edad.

-¡Ronald!-Randy y Ron eran buenos amigos de negocios, su anterior patrocinador, se vio…indispuesto a seguir trabajando con Randy cuando este le informo que no volvería a tocarse la clítoris frente a una gran audiencia, ni enseñaría su culo como lo hizo su holograma.

Ron era mucho mejor que su anterior representante en muchos sentidos, su cabello castaño y corto le daba un aire empresarial, cosa que se sustentaba con su traje café fuerte, zapatos relucientemente negros y un maletín, que aunque Randy sabía que era solo de adorno le quedaba muy bien.

-Llegaste temprano Lorde…

-No lo suficiente Ronald, seguramente ya sabrás que debemos preparar el vestido, la iluminación, coreografía…

Randy y Ron se encaminaron hacia el estadio, el resto de la familia Marsh se limitó a seguir a ambos socios que parecían hablar como si fuesen viejos amigos, estuvieron dentro del área donde dentro de unas horas se desarrollaría un pandemónium.

-Ah… el escenario.-comento Ronald-Con este simple botón,-mostro un aparato que parecía ser un tipo de celular en miniatura- podría abrir el telón dramáticamente, aunque claro eso se reserva solo para musicales y obras teatrales, no te emociones Randy…

Pasaron de largo, adonde se dirigían era a una cabina en la que se podía ver perfectamente el escenario y algunos asientos de primera fila.

-Bien familia, si quieren pueden vagar por aquí…

-Randy ¿Nos trajiste aquí desde tan temprano solo para verte?-pregunto enojada Sharon.

-Ah…

-Olvídalo, solo…dame unos minutos en estos asientos…-se sentó en una silla de masaje eléctrica, Shelley se sentó en la otra.

-Vaya, estos asientos son muy cómodos.-comento Shelley.

-Sharon esos son nuestros asientos…-comenzó Randy señalando a Ron.

-Dame un motivo más y te juro que tomare el auto y me largare con los niños…-Sharon necesitaba relajarse.

-¿Dije nuestras sillas? Quise decir que las reserve para mis dos mujercitas.

-¿Y para mí que me reservaste?-pregunto Stan azul.

-Para ti tenemos algo especial…

Diez minutos después Randy se encontraba mirando por una ventana el mediodía en la ciudad de Denver, con su tráfico, los vendedores ambulantes y edificios llenos de gente empresarial que seguramente sería olvidada tarde o temprano.

-Míralos bien hijo.-comento Randy.

-Papa, no entiendo…

-¿Ves esto? A esto le llaman vida la gente común y corriente…

-Papa, tú eras común y corriente…

-Pero ya no lo soy Stan, ahora que mi fama ha llegado hasta mi cabeza, puedo ver a la gente de abajo por lo que son, gente que no será recordada, a diferencia mía…

-Papa, nadie te recordara a ti.

-¿Qué dijiste Stan?

-Nadie te recordara, bueno tal vez Shelley y yo… y mama si sigue viva después de que mueras.

-Pero… soy una de las chicas más conocidas artis….

-Papa, tú no eres conocido, Lorde es conocida.-a Stan azul no le gustaba que a su padre se le hubieran subido la fama a la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa Stan no te gusta la altura?

-No, simplemente no creo que unas personas sean mejores que otras solo por el dinero y la fama, eso se demuestra por tu forma de ser y las acciones que realizas.

-Simplemente es que no lo ves con la madurez necesaria Stanley…

-¡No papa! ¡Basta! ¿Dime para qué me trajiste aquí en primer lugar?

-Quiero que seas un artista como yo.

-¿Qué?

-Stan, tú tienes un futuro brillante.

-¿Qué?

-Ron me lo conto, tienes todo el potencial para ser el Justin Bieber de la nueva generación o si prefieres el camino de tu viejo podrías ser la nueva Ariana Grande…

-¿Qué? ¡No! Papa basta…

-¿No te encantaría ser como tu viejo Stan? ¿La fama? , ¿La fortuna?

-¡No! Papa, ¿Recuerdas a esas personas que tú dices que nadie va a recordar? Pues bien, ese tipo de personas tal vez no sean súper recordadas por miles de fanáticas o les hagan homenajes por su muerte, pero por lo menos serán recordados por lo que son, no por lo que pretenden ser. Ese "tipo de personas" son como yo quiero ser, como tu solías ser…

-Pero tú y yo podemos sobresalir, madre e hijo… madre e hija… o como sea que a ti te hubiera gustado Stan.

-Papa yo no quiero fama, yo solo quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad, quiero que dejes de pensar en Lorde y pienses en nosotros, tu familia.

-Pero hago esto por ustedes…

-No papa, lo haces para poder cagar en el baño de las mujeres sin que te digan nada…

-Eso fue el pasado…

-Si no corregimos los errores del pasado, no deberíamos seguir avanzando.

-¿Ah sí? Pues… yo soy mayor que tú y puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana.-contesto Randy de mala gana.

-Hazlo papa…-termino Stan azul secamente, dicho esto dio media vuelta y se largó de aquel lugar, a su papa enserio le hacía falta que alguien lo bajara de las nubes, aunque no tan radicalmente como lo haría Stan azul dentro de unas horas.

Randy se sentía confundido ¿Acaso había algo más importante que la fama y la fortuna?

No. Lo más seguro es que Stan solo estuviera pasando por esas etapas de rebeldía que los chicos suelen tener. Después de todo ¿Qué tanta razón podría tener un niño de diez años contra un adulto de cuarenta y cinco años que estaba a punto de interpretar a una chica de dieciocho años…?

Randy no le dio importancia a esto.

Stan azul ahora tenía más motivos para bajar a su padre de donde estaba, no solo culpaba a Stan por los hechos que lo llevaron a mudarse de South Park, sino que también se le subió el bichito de la fama y ahora se sentía superior.

Stan azul se encontró con su madre y Shelley en un estado de relajación puro con las sillas de masaje, vio por la ventana del escenario. Si quería llevar a cabo su plan necesitaría ayuda y Stan azul tenía una idea de donde podría encontrarla, pero para llegar hasta ella debía encontrar la manera de salir del estadio.

-¿Mama puedo largarme?

-¿Vas con tus amigos?-pregunto esta.

-Sí.

-Bien, pero vuelve antes de que inicie el concierto de tu padre.

-Oh, gracias. ¿Me podrías llevar?

-Ohh Stan, hoy aprenderás una lección muy importante…

-¿Cuál?

-La importancia de caminar.

-¡Pero tardare como media hora en llegar hasta el centro comercial!

-¿Vas a ir o no?

Stan azul decidió dejarlo así y comenzar una caminata larga, primero que nada salió del estadio sin mayor problema, después de consultar en un mapa se ubicó y camino calle tras calle, el frio invernal no ayudaba para nada, Stan azul a veces se detenía para sentarse y relajar las piernas, y así siguió durante arduos cuarenta y cinco minutos, hasta que finalmente a lo lejos visualizo su objetivo: El centro comercial de Denver.

Stan azul cruzo el estacionamiento, esperando que sus amigos aún se encontraran en el centro comercial, de repente vio algo familiar, distinguió entre la muchedumbre de autos uno conocido, el de su madre, por las gotas de sangres que se derramaban del parabrisas Stan azul dedujo lo peor, su abuelo había conducido a Denver…por lo cual una de sus contrapartes estaría aquí.

A Stan azul no le hizo mucha gracia.

Dentro del centro comercial vago por un rato, dedujo que debían ser las dos de la tarde y siguio hasta que se encontró con su abuelo.

-¿Abuelo?

-Soy un hombre…

-¡Abuelo basta! ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?

-Traje a Billie con sus amigos…

-¿Y te dejo solo?-a Stan azul no le parecía muy correcto aquello, pero después de todo a él tampoco se le hacía correcto lo que haría dentro de unas horas.

-Ahm…Si, pero vete Billie…

-Mi nombre no es Billie…-dijo entre dientes-¿Dónde está el otro Stan?

-Creo que fue con sus amigos a comer...Soy un hombre…

-Ahh, adiós abuelo.

Stan azul se alejó de su abuelo y siguió la marcha, busco en restaurante tras restaurante, primero fue a un McDonald's que se encontraba cerca de la fuente del abuelo, después a un Pizza Hut, Dennis y así estuvo diez minutos hasta que se encontró con un Chuckie Cheese justo a la mitad de un pabellón. Cuando iba a entrar se dio cuenta de dos cosas, primero que en el restaurante no solo estaban sus amigos sino que también se encontraba varios chicos de South Park y estos le habían preparado algo así como una fiesta de despedida, pero dentro se estaba armando una riña entre dos personas, una vestida de blanco y otra con una chaqueta roja…eran Stan blanco y Cartman luchando.

Stan azul pensó que sería indecente presentarse mientras su contraparte blanca estuviera dentro, busco otra manera de entrar, como estaba a la mitad del pasillo si trataba de rodear tardaría mucho, por las ventanas lo podrían ver fácilmente y las tiendas adyacentes no tenían ninguna puerta comunicante, lo único que encontró útil era un ducto de aire acondicionado que se encontraba a pocos metros del piso. Pero estaba cerrado… a menos que…

Stan azul encontró en el piso un pequeño clip, tal vez con este podría abrir el conducto, Stan azul, aprovechando la distracción de sus amigos a causa de la disputa entre su contraparte y Cartman; abrió el conducto de ventilación.

Stan azul subió por una pendiente de cuarenta y cinco grados y siguió por el conducto hasta que al fin se encontró en una rendija donde le era posible ver desde el techo.

Stan azul vio que Cartman mostraba el video que habían grabado tiempo atrás cuando Stan perdió una apuesta contra Cartman…

Stan azul espero, visualizo como todo se ponía tenso en el restaurante, durante unos segundos pudo jurar que se su contraparte lo estaba observando…

Y espero hasta que su contraparte blanca se largara del establecimiento. Finalmente su oportunidad llego y Stan azul le dio una patada al conducto, todos los presentes voltearon. Stan azul bajo cayendo justo en una mesa.

-¿Stan?-Butters se encontraba confundido ¿No acababa Stan de salir del Chuckie Cheese?

-¿Te cambiaste de traje?-pregunto Clyde confuso.

El ambiente se sentía confuso, Stan azul había preparado durante toda la noche lo que les debía decir:

-Hola…

Un silencio de confusión azoto vilmente la sala.

-Primero que nada quiero que sepan que soy un idiota, segundo que hasta ahora no han estado con Stan…

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Craig.

-Verán…-Stan azul no sabía por dónde empezar.

Espero a que alguien rompiera el silencio, pero nadie hablaba. Solo lo observaban como si Stan acabara de hacer un acto de magia increíble. Stan azul sopeso sus posibilidades:

-Me dividí en tres…

-¿Qué?

-Hay tres Stans,-explico Stan azul.

-Entonces lo que vimos en el DVD, no eras tú…

-Sí…

Una pedorreta se armó de pronto, todos parecieron recordar las palabras de Stan grabadas en el video DVD…

-¡Basta! Eso fue una apuesta…

-¡¿Una apuesta?!-grito Butters.

-¡Una apuesta con Cartman!

Otro silencio inundo la sala.

-Ah… Hubieras empezado por ahí.-comento Butters alegre.

-¿No están enojados?

-Mph mph hhm hm mph h mpp hhhp.-comento Kenny.

-Si, Kenny tiene razón.-dijo Clyde.

-Si.-dijesen al unísono los chicos de South Park comprensivos.

-Bien…un momento ¿Y Kyle?-Stan azul recordó algunas cosas que dijo en el video, donde Cartman hizo énfasis en los judíos y en Kyle.

-S-s-a-sa-l-l-l-io a bu… salió a bus-bus-carte.-respondió Jimmy apuntando a la puerta.

Stan azul miro por la ventana, en esta se encontraba Kyle gritándole al teléfono celular:

-¿Ehh? ¿Estas con alguien más? ¿Nos reemplazas así de rápido? Después de todo lo que hicimos por ti ¿Nos dejas? ¿Esa es tu forma de agradecernos? ¡Token no nos hablara en semanas!-se estaba desahogando-¡Pues bien! ¡Si así lo quisiste olvídate de volver a hablar con cualquiera de nosotros Stanley!

Aparentemente su contraparte le contesto, Stan azul se limitó a escuchar:

-No te hagas pendejo. ¡De lo que acabas de hacer en Denver cabrón!

Kyle parecía alterado, colgó su teléfono con rabia, Stan azul espero a que Kyle respirara un poco, puesto que su rabia aún era evidente, después de unos segundos Stan azul le hablo:

-Kyle necesito tu ayuda…

-¡Aléjate de mí…! ¡¿Cómo carajos estas aquí?!

-Me dividí en tres, acabas de hablar con uno de mis contrapartes.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú eres Stan?

-No lo sé…

-¿Cómo puedo creer entonces en ti?

-Kyle, quiero volver a South Park con ustedes…

-¿Hay una forma de que vuelvas?

-Tal vez, es muy arriesgado, pero no hay otra opción. Necesito su ayuda… ¿Amigos?

A Kyle le tomo unos segundos pensarlo…

-Los mejores.-contesto finalmente.

 _ **Escena 3**_

Stan azul y Kyle entraron de nuevo al restaurante, todos los chicos aun miraban a Stan azul como si de un monstruo se tratase, después de todo no les había explicado nada y él sabía que se los debía.

-Verán, ayer en la noche me sobrexplote de actividades para hacer hoy.

-¿Qué?

-Mi papa iba a dar un concierto…

-¿Tu papa?-Craig no tenía idea de que el señor Marsh fuera cantante.

Kenny, Kyle y Stan azul cambiaron unas miradas tensas, los tres sabían que esa información no era para ser tomada por cualquiera.

-Mi papa... es…Lorde…

Un silencio incomodo azoto la sala.

-¡Es-es-so e-e-es-es r-rid…ridi-di-culo!-comento Jimmy.

-¿Recuerdas los juegos Freminum Jimmy?-le recordó Stan azul.

-S-s-sí…-contesto este avergonzado, esas trampas no solo lo habían enganchado sino que también lo habían obligado a enganchar a otros en esas trampas.

-¿Recuerdas que me endeude con más de veintiséis mil dólares gracias a esa trampa?-Stan azul espero a ver la reacción de Jimmy, este no se vio sorprendido, Jimmy también había gastado una cantidad significativa en esos juegos de mierda- Pudimos pagarlo gracias al "nuevo" trabajo de papa…

-Dice la verdad.-afirmo Kyle.

Durante unos segundos la incredulidad de los chicos fue mayor de lo que a Stan azul le hubiera gustado.

-¿Tu papa es Lorde?-pregunto Butters.

-Sí y eso era bueno pero también gracias a eso nos mudamos a North Park, tengo la teoría de que si le quito esa identidad a papa tal vez todos volvamos a casa, pues donde sea que vaya lo avergonzaran.

-¿Eso no te dejara en vergüenza a ti también?-pregunto Craig.

-Es un riesgo que debo tomar si quiero tener una mínima oportunidad de volver a South Park…

-¿Cómo sabes que es la única forma?-pregunto Clyde.

-Porque cuando volvamos a casa ya no habrá más tiempo, papa se ira de gira Mañana y no tendré más opción que esperar hasta que este vuelva, pero podría tardar semanas o meses hasta que vuelva… Lo revelare por quien es en realidad: un hombre tratando de ser una cantante juvenil, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Stan?-replico Kyle.

-Sé que tal vez no funcionara, pero debo de intentarlo…

-Yo te ayudare Stan…-dijo Butters. Un murmureo de afirmaciones confirmaron que todos los chicos lo apoyarían.

-Bien, primero que nada deben saber que hay dos Stans, ambos al igual que yo son falsos y son unos lameculos, lo mejor será evitar que interfieran en este asunto.

-¿Son algo así como falsos Stans?-pregunto Butters.

-Exactamente Butters, son falsos Stans…

Justamente entonces el Stan blanco entro en la habitación, pero Stan azul ya se encontraba preparado, ni siquiera el mismo se impediría realizar este plan.

-¡Atrapen al falso Stan!-vio como Craig y Butters actuaron al instante y detenían al Stan blanco, este comenzó a luchar para liberarse.-Este es uno de los falsos Stan…

-¡Hijo de puta!-le gritó Stan blanco al Stan azul.

-¡Cállate falso Stan!-le grito Kyle.

-Como veras Stan, me han reconocido a mí como el verdadero, el único con el propósito más prioritario, volver a South Park.

-Pero… ¿Qué?-Stan blanco dejo de luchar para liberarse.

-Lo que has oído, lo que ninguno de ustedes dos se ha atrevido a hacer. Maquine durante toda la noche un plan a prueba de tontos…-Stan azul midió con cuidado sus siguientes palabras-Solo necesitaba un poco de ayuda, y como nunca creí que uno de ustedes llegara tan lejos…

-Idiota. Tú debías estar en el concierto de papa.

-Oh, lo estaré, lo estaré. Pero antes, necesito asegurarme de que tú no interfieras con mis ideales.

-Stan lo que dices no tiene sentido…-acarreo el Stan blanco.

-Atenlo, -Craig y Butters obedecieron, tomaron una silla cualquiera y lo amarraron con cuerdas, este trato de luchar pero era inútil -tranquilo volveremos en un par de horas, cuando haya triunfado.

-¡Yo no hablo así!-contesto Stan blanco.

-En eso tiene razón.-comento Clyde.

-Bueno, yo tampoco soy cien por ciento Stan ¿O sí?

-Supongo…

-Está bien, vamos.-Stan azul hizo un ademan a todos para que lo siguieran.

Stan azul y los chicos de South Park salieron del Chuckie Cheese, Stan azul decidió que lo mejor era forzar la cerradura con un candado desde fuera, para que su contraparte no saliera.

-¿Cómo llegaremos al concierto?-pregunto Kyle.

-Obligare a mi abuelo a que nos lleve…-respondió Stan azul.

-¿Por qué tratas tan mal a tu abuelo?-pregunto Butters.

-Porque gracias a él nos está pasando todo esto…

Los chicos se encontraron con el abuelo, este al ver a tantos chicos se espantó.

-¿Billie?

-Mi nombre no es…ahh olvídalo. Abuelo necesito tu ayuda…

-¿Por qué carajos debería ayudarte? Si hubiera sabido antes que te encontrabas aquí le hubiera dicho al azul que se encargara de ti…

-Abuelo…yo soy el azul…

-¿Qué? No… ¡Tú eres el blanco!

-Señor Marsh…este Stan no tiene nada blanco a su alrededor…

Su abuelo entonces recordó algo muy importante:

-¡Te maldigo Jesús!

-Abuelo, ¿Te sientes bien?

-¡No! ¡Tengo Daltonismo! ¿Por qué no lo abre recordado?

-¿Daltonismo?-pregunto Clyde.

-No distingue los colores…-contesto Kyle.

-¿No eres el blanco?

-¡No!

-Bien… ¿Qué querías Billie?

-¿Nos llevarías al concierto de papa?

-Sí, lo hare…vamos…

Los chicos siguieron al abuelo, atravesaron un par de pasillos, hasta que se encontraron frente a una heladería, en esta se encontraba Cartman:

-¿Hey chicos…? ¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡¿Por qué no lo están golpeando?!-grito Cartman señalando a Stan azul.

-Porque nos contó lo de tu maldito video.-contesto Kyle-Eso y que no es el único Stan.

-¿Qué?

-Somos tres Stans…

-Oh, ya lo veo. Como les hice una broma ahora se quieren vengar diciéndome que hay tres Stans para que me lo trague y me vean la cara de idiota…

-¡No gordo culón! En realidad se dividió en tres.-le replico Kyle.

-Ja,ja. ¿Cuál sigue Kyle? ¿Qué el vaticano dejo de proteger a pedófilos?-comento Cartman con sorna.

-No lo necesitamos…-comento Stan azul para no perder el tiempo.

Los chicos se alejaron de Cartman, y se dirigieron al estacionamiento, llegaron hasta el auto de Sharon, el abuelo tomo las llaves y los ocho chicos se las ingeniaron para entrar en el auto (que generalmente son para cinco personas), además del pequeño problema de que la silla de ruedas de Timmy ocupaba mucho espacio, pero aun así todos los chicos esperaron hasta llegar al estadio de Denver, el cual Stan azul noto que se estaba comenzando a llenar de bastantes admiradoras de su padre, esto le gusto, pues dentro de poco serian esas mismas admiradoras quienes lo destruyeran.

Muy a pesar de Stan azul tardaron alrededor de una hora para entrar, debían ser alrededor de las 5:30 pm cuando Stan azul, los chicos y el abuelo se dirigieron a la puerta de camerinos, en esta un sujeto musculoso se encontraba vigilando.

-Lo siento niños, paso restringido…

-Mi papa es Lorde…-comento Stan azul.

-Ahh… mierda. Pase usted señor, ¿Todos son hijos de Lorde?

-No idiota, son mis amigos…

-No puedo dejarlos pasar.

-Uy, qué mal, ¿Debería de hablarle a mi papa para…?

-¡No señor! Son todos bienvenidos…-dicho esto se acercó para susurrarle algo al oído a Stan azul-¿El anciano también es su amigo?

-Es mi abuelo.-respondió Stan azul harto ya de este guardia.

-Está bien, pasen…

Todos pasaron sin ninguna dificultad, pronto Stan azul les termino de contar exactamente cuál sería el plan… Envió a Craig y Clyde por Ronald, les dijo dónde podían encontrarlo y la apariencia del control remoto para abrir el escenario.

Randy ya usaba su vestido, se encontraba muy nervioso, no quería cagarla de nuevo a pleno escenario. Su familia no se había movido de las sillas de masaje, aunque Randy sospechaba que no estaban felices, ¿Por qué no?

El no solo les había evitado la vergüenza que Stan pudo haberles provocado, sino que también los haría asquerosamente ricos, claro que tendrían que mantenerlo en secreto, pero podrían tener más oportunidades ahora, no solo de compras y bienes materiales sino también familiares, ahora estarían más juntos unos de otros.

Espero en su camerino, hasta que logro escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta, Randy se levantó, esperaba que fuera Ron, puesto que este le había prometido una sorpresa antes del concierto, Randy se levantó de su asiento y abrió la puerta pero quien tocaba no era Ron, sino Stan.

-¿Stan? ¿No estabas con tu madre?

-No, papa. Tengo algo que decirte… creo que se te metió el bichito de la fama y…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Necesito que hablemos de esto…

-¡Yo no necesito escucharte!

-De acuerdo, no me dejaste opción.-Stan azul hizo un ademan y todos los chicos de South Park entraron al camerino, rompieron un poco la parte baja del vestido. Randy sin embargo logro escapar torpemente, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que encontró un armario de conserje.

Randy entro y lo bloqueo desde dentro, "¿Qué mierda hace Stan?" Randy estaba confuso ¿De dónde habían salido los otros chicos? ¿Por qué su propio hijo lo estaba atacando? Randy no encontró las respuestas de estas preguntas y sabía que no las encontraría encerrado en el armario, así que decidió tomar un rumbo más rudo contra su hijo ¡Ya era suficiente con que Stan la hubiera cagado en South Park! No cargaría su carrera como cantante femenina.

Randy tomo su teléfono celular y marco el número de Stan, tardo unos segundos y luego comenzó agresivamente:

-¡¿Por qué Stan?!

-¿Qué hice ahora?-pregunto Stan.

-¡Tú y tus amigos arruinaron mi vestido! ¡Espero que estés arrepentido Stan Marsh!

-Lo estoy…para ¿Dónde estás?

-En el concierto ¿Dónde más? ¡Deja de hacerte el gracioso porque te juro que si no te detienes ahora mismo te prometo que no…!-le grito Randy, segundos después se escuchó el sonido de colgado.

Randy había logrado el efecto que deseaba, ahora Stan le volvería a tener respeto. Salió del armario sin temor alguno, Stan azul lo ataco instantáneamente cuando Randy salió.

Entre todos los chicos amordazaron a Randy, lo ataron a una silla que se encontraba en el camerino, le amarraron las piernas y brazos, Randy se sentía extrañado. Su hijo se mostraba sin expresión alguna, lo había engañado para que saliera del armario, Randy trato de luchar, pero eran demasiados…

Stan azul y los chicos dejaron solo a Randy y comenzaron a hablar detrás del escenario:

-Está listo.-comento Stan azul.

-¿Lo dejamos así como así a mitad del escenario?-pregunto Butters.

-No, yo le diré a la gente…-comenzó Stan azul.

-¿Por qué tú?-preguntó Craig.

-Soy su hijo, además ¿Quieres hablar frente a diez mil fanáticas? ¿O más?

Craig no estaba del todo convencido sobre el plan de Stan azul, le sonaba ridículo e infantil. Pero aparentemente nadie más parecía notarlo, como si todos quisieran creer ciegamente en Stan azul.

-No.-contesto finalmente, tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos-Toma,-le tendió el control en la mano-Era este ¿no?

Stan azul movió la cabeza en símbolo de aprobación.

-Estamos listos, que comience el show.

-¡¿Qué carajos?!-grito Cartman.

Stan azul no tardo en acercarse a Cartman y para sorpresa suya a su contraparte blanca. Stan blanco había demostrado ser más que digno que un verdadero Stan, tal vez los había juzgado mal, después de todo este Stan llego más lejos de lo que él mismo se hubiera supuesto en su mima situación.

-¿Así que lograste escapar?-le pregunto

-¡Es imposible!-grito Cartman.

-¡Cállate gordo culón!-grito Kyle.

-Stan. ¿Quieres que papa deje de ser famoso?-pregunto Stan azul, después de todo había demostrado su valía.

-¿Qué?-Stan blanco parecía extremadamente confundido.

-Con mi plan terminare con Lorde de una vez por todas, lo dejare en ridículo frente a una muchedumbre, entonces no le quedara más que volver a South Park.-Stan azul lo conto de la forma más breve, ya casi no tenía tiempo. Dentro de unos minutos tendría que hablar frente a todo un escenario.

-¿No dormiste en toda la noche?-respondió Stan blanco evasivo.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia…-respondió Stan azul sin darle importancia.

-¡Jodete Stan!

Stan azul no esperaba que su contraparte lo apoyara. Así que se dirigió al confundido Eric Cartman.

-Ayúdame, este Stan no es más que una mala copia mía, el verdadero se encuentra en mi interior.-decidió decirle la misma mentira a Cartman…

-¿Qué…? No…-Cartman se encontraba confundido ¿Enserio se dividió Stan?

-Si no lo aceptas eres un marica.-Stan azul comenzó a desesperarse.

-¡Yo no soy marica!-contesto Cartman.

-¿No eres marica? Entonces ¿Aceptas?

-Claro… ¿Qué? Espera… entonces si te dividiste, el otro Stan…

-¿Otro Stan? ¿Se encuentra aquí el rojo?-Stan azul no se podía creer que su contraparte roja estuviera también aquí.

-Sí.-contesto Cartman.

-Cartman ¿Querrías patearme las bolas?-pregunto el Stan azul, harto ya de que la conversación no llegara a ningún lado.

-¿A ti?

-Sí, a mi contraparte roja, una vez termine mí plan te dejare que me patees las bolas.-una mentira no le hacía daño a nadie, además era un dolor que "técnicamente" Stan no sufriría.

-¡Trato!

-¡Cartman gordo traicionero!-le grito Stan blanco.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? Ohh si ¡Chúpame las bolas!

Stan blanco fue inmovilizado por Craig, Clyde y Butters…

-¿Podrían mantenerlo aquí mientras nosotros terminamos los preparativos?-pregunto amablemente Stan azul.

-Por supuesto señor.-obedeció Butters.

Stan azul, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Jimmy y Timmy se dirigieron al escenario, en el camino se encontró a su abuelo…

-Abuelo.

-¿Si Billie?

-Si mi contraparte blanca, tú la veras como la azul, se libra quiero que le ayudes y luego la traiciones ¿Bien?

-¿Para qué tanta precaución?-pregunto Kyle.

-Uno nunca sabe…-contesto Stan azul- ¿Lo harías abuelo?

-Todo por detener al Billie malo…-su abuelo se dirigió encima del escenario, Stan azul decidió no hacer preguntas.

Dicho esto los chicos siguieron por su camino, una vez tras bambalinas escucharon una compuerta abrirse…

-¡Stan! ¡Stan!-era su propia voz gritándose.

-Vayan por ellos, no dejen que ellos nos impidan nada, no sé nada sobre ese falso Stan y no me voy a arriesgar…-susurro Stan.

-¿Podrás solo amigo?-pregunto Kyle.

-Por supuesto…pero dejen les doy una ventaja…-Stan azul vio a su lado un interruptor para un reflector, así que espero…

-Tal vez no estén aquí…-era la voz de Nine, ¿Qué hacían ellos aquí?

Bueno no tenía más tiempo, literalmente tenía que iniciar ¡Ya mismo!

-Así que viniste a mi…-la confusión era tanta que Stan azul ya no hallaba que decir inteligentemente.

-¡Stan! ¡Ayúdame!-sí claro-Juntos encontraremos al otro Stan y terminaremos con esta locura…

-No, tu tranquilo ni el blanco, ni tú estropearan mis planes…-a Stan azul apenas le quedaban fuerzas, solo tenía que esperar un poquito más y si tenía suerte cumpliría su objetivo…

Salió al escenario delante del telón. El telón, generalmente, no se abría pues esa característica se reservaba para obras de teatro y musicales. Pero esta noche lo haría…

Stan azul se dirigió al centro del escenario, donde se encontraba el micrófono, pudo sentir como los miles de ojos y reflectores vislumbraban su visión, Stan azul no tardo en acoplarse, finalmente estaba junto al micro. Lo tomo, la audiencia había pasado de los murmureos a los abucheos.

-¿Funciona? Bueno…creo que si… Buenas noche gente de Denver y también aquellos que vinieron desde tan lejos para oír cantar a Lorde…-al decir esto alguna gente lo interpreto como si esto fuera parte del espectáculo y se quedó en silencio expectante, pero no por eso se apagaron los abucheos- Pero esta noche tal vez cambien un poco su opinión, ¡Prepárense! ¡Porque serán ustedes y solo ustedes aquellos que vean esta increíble noticia antes que los medios de comunicación y paparazis!-Stan azul lo había logrado, la muchedumbre no solo se encontraba en silencio sino también expectante a ver que sucedía-¡Un secreto que se mantuvo oculto hasta el día de hoy! ¡El gran secreto de Lorde!-dicho esto presiono el botón del aparato que Craig le quito a Ronald.

El telón comenzó a abrirse dramáticamente, justo como Ronald lo había dicho, pero cual fue la poca sorpresa de Stan azul cuando en lugar de encontrarse con Randy amordazado en una silla, se vio cara a cara con sus dos contrapartes… miro una cuerda que colgaba justo detrás de estos, Stan azul no tardo en comprender, pero aun así seguía sorprendido que Stan azul hubiera hecho eso solo…a menos que…

-¡¿Qué carajos?!

-¡Chúpate esa Stan!-le grito el blanco.

Stan azul le devolvió una sonrisa, miro hacia arriba y sin pensarlo grito:

-¡Abuelo déjalo caer!

Dicho esto el abuelo empujo a Butters, el cual se encontraba confundido, pero no cayo de la plataforma; el abuelo hizo un nudo a una columna que tenia de lado y dejo caer a su propio hijo, después de todo al abuelo nunca le había gustado que su hijo usara falda para ser famoso…

El problema es que no se fijó en donde lo tiraba, los tres Stans miraron hacia arriba, dentro de unos milisegundos se encontrarían los tres aplastados bajo el peso de su padre…

 **Continuara…**


	5. Final La decisión de Stan

**North Park**

 _ **Capítulo 5 "LA DECISIÓN DE STAN"**_

 _ **Prologo**_

Stan rojo, Stan blanco y Stan azul se encontraban frente a una multitud enardecida por su privación a una de las premisas que les habían prometido:

Ver a Lorde.

Ninguno de ellos había pagado alrededor de doscientos dólares (los más baratos), gritaban a los tres Stans, aparentemente ese pequeñín ocultaba algo y grande.

Stan rojo no entendía que demonios pasaba, cuando volteo arriba noto que su papa caía directamente hacia los tres y los aplastaría. Stan azul sin pensar empujo a su dos contrapartes, Stan blanco y rojo sintieron todo el peso de su propia fuerza mientras Randy seguía su trayectoria, Stan azul recibió todo el golpe, se formó un hoyo, donde padre e hijo terminaron sumergiéndose.

Stan rojo y Stan blanco se levantaron rápidamente, no eran los únicos que se acercaban a ayudar, Kyle, Kenny, Mike, Peter y Nine también corrieron hacia el Stan azul y Randy para ayudar.

El público permaneció expectante ¿Acaso un niño acababa de morir frente a miles de ojos? ¿Cuál era el maldito secreto de Lorde? No eran los únicos con dudas sin resolver, los chicos de South Park, y no decir los de North Park, se encontraban más que confundidos.

Pronto desamarraron y levantaron a Randy, este se paró frente a todo el escenario, pero casi nadie le prestó atención, todos miraban expectantes el agujero en el que, aparentemente, había quedado Stan azul. Sus contrapartes lo encontraron, no vieron nada roto. Pero eso no les animo mucho, pudo haberse roto el cuello o algún hueso importante, sin moverlo por temor a lastimarlo más, trataron de despertarlo:

-Stan…-comenzó su contraparte roja.

-¡Stan!-Kyle, fue el único que, después de las dos contrapartes, logro bajar; se mostraba altamente preocupado por su amigo, a pesar de que se encontraba justo en frente suya, este no respiraba-¡No!, Stan…-las lágrimas de Kyle azotaron la cara de Stan azul.

Stan azul abrió los ojos.

 _ **Escena 1**_

Stan azul volvió a respirar, era doloroso, pero le recordaban que seguía con vida. Kyle abrazo a su amigo, Stan azul y Stan rojo respiraron tranquilos, Stan azul no había muerto al instante, solo esperaban que no muriera por hemorragia o de alguna otra atrocidad que llegara a pasarle al cuerpo de Stan azul, entre los tres sacaron el cuerpo de Stan azul.

-¿Stan? ¿Stan? ¿Stan?...-Randy no solo estaba confundido, sino perturbado, recordó todas esas veces en las que pregunto "¿Te cambiaste de traje?" La respuesta era tan obvia ahora que la tenía a sus ojos y aun así permanecía incrédulo.

Stan blanco lo odiaba, pero no por eso pudo evitar sentirse mal por sí mismo, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si una de sus contrapartes moría dividido en tres?

Stan rojo aún se sentía confundido, apenas había captado los eventos de los últimos minutos. Pero había entendido lo suficiente como para saber que el azul había, por algún extraño motivo, amordazado a su padre para exponerlo, pero él blanco intento detenerlo, sin éxito.

Unos segundos de paz, antes de que miles de cámaras expectantes tomaran fotografías al unísono, Stan azul miro a su padre, este se dirigió al micrófono y hablo por este:

-¡Por favor dejen a mi hijo descansar!-dijo con la mejor voz de mujer que pudo.

Los tres Stans, Kyle y los chicos de North Park llevaron al Stan azul detrás del telón…

-¡Necesito checar que todo esté bien!-le aviso Randy a sus fanáticos con la voz de Lorde-¡Volveré!

Stan azul apenas se podía mover, el hecho de que no hubiera ningún médico no ayudaba en nada.

-¿Stan… te encuentras bien?-le pregunto su padre amablemente.

-No.-contesto Stan azul, pero me puedo mover…-dicho esto se sentó-Papa, vámonos, necesito ir a un hospital…

-No puedo Stan, tendré que dejar que alguien más te lleve…

-¡Papa!-le grito Stan rojo.

-¡Te necesito!-le recordó el Stan azul.

-No eres el único en este mundo ¿Sabias?-le contesto Randy.

-¡Soy tu hijo!

-¡Un hijo que intento avergonzarme pulicamente y casi me mata!

-¡PAPA!-gritaron los tres Stans al unísono.

-Estas en un serio problema Stan…los tres, cuando volvamos a North Park…

-¿No aprendiste nada de todo esto?-le pregunto Stan azul a Randy.

-¡Tu no aprendiste nada! ¡Los adultos podemos hacer lo que nos dé la gana! Y los niños se joden para luego joderse a la siguiente generación así sucesivamente durante todos los tiempos, te guste o no.

-¡Randy escúchame!-Stan nunca había usado el nombre de su padre para dirigirse hacia él-No solo yo te necesito, mama te necesita, Shelley te necesita, tu padre te necesita, ¡todos necesitamos!

-¿Escuchas eso Stan? Son diez mil gentes que también me ocupan…-dicho esto volvió al escenario.

-¡NO!-grito el Stan azul, el cual se desprendió de los brazos que lo sujetaban-¡Basta!

-¡Stan!-se gritó a sí mismo el rojo, pero Stan azul no se paró, se dirigía hasta Randy.

-¡Escúchenme les prometí el secreto de Lorde y se los daré!-ya no tenía micro, pero algunos espectadores lograron escuchar con claridad el mensaje, como quiera las acciones siguientes de Stan azul fueron tan obvias que no se necesitaba ser un genio para entenderlas.

-¡HIJO!-Randy trato de evitar que Stan azul le quitara la peluca, pero era demasiado tarde. Su peluca no pudo contra la restante fuerza de Stan azul, el cual cayó desplomado…

"¡Déjalo en el piso y da una explicación ahora mismo!"-le ordeno la conciencia a Randy, pero este la dejo de lado "¡Es mi hijo!". Randy, como padre se inclinó para tomar entre los brazos a su hijo varón y cargarlo entre sus brazos, entonces lo abrazo.

-¿Papa?

-Sí, Stan soy yo…-esta vez hablaba en un tono parental protector

-¡¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?!-comenzó Randy con un tono muy diferente al que acababa de utilizar hace 5 segundos, dejando caer a Stan azul al piso.

-¿Papa?-Stan rojo estaba incrédulo…

-¡Sal de mi cabeza conciencia de mierda!… ¡No soy tu conciencia idiota!...¡Lo que seas vete!...¡No me lo hare sin antes asegurarme de que eres famoso y presumido!...-a los tres Stans les daba miedo como Randy estaba hablando, no eran los únicos que mostraban miedo ante la personalidad doble de Randy-¡Mierda!

Randy se arrodillo, aferrando sus manos a su cabeza. Stan azul estaba aterrado, Stan rojo se encontraba muy extrañado hasta que este se acercó a Randy y le dio a Randy un buen golpe en su cabeza…

De esta salió un saltamontes verde con traje negro y un sombrero de copa.

-¡Carajo niño!-le grito el saltamontes.

-¡Eres el bichito de la fama!-grito Stan azul.

Stan azul sabía que a su padre le había afectado el bichito de la fama. Stan rojo miro sin creer al bichito de la fama.

-Eres un digno rival.-le dijo con sorna.

-¿Yo?

-Si…pero tu "yo" azul…

-¿Así que usted se metió al cerebro de papa?-le dijo con tono interrogador el Stan azul a pesar de que apenas tenía fuerzas para hablar.

-Sí, lo admito. Me tomo más tiempo que con Justin Bieber, Paris Hilton, Metallica y la mayoría de los grupos musicales y actores que siguen vivos…

-¿Por qué haces esto?-le pregunto el Stan blanco.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Usted es el culpable de todo esto?-le pregunto el Stan rojo.

-¡Claro que no idiota! Solo un pendejo chupa pitos aun no entendería que…-no completo la frase porque Stan blanco lo aplasto.

-¡Hijo de puta!-grito Stan blanco.

-¡Stan!-Randy abrazo a sus tres hijos-No sé qué carajos pasa aquí, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que ha sido un pendejo con…tigo…los tres…

La muchedumbre enardecida ante la mierda que estaban viendo sus ojos comenzó a abuchear con mayor fuerza. Randy, en contra de su instinto ignoro los gritos de incertidumbre y maldiciones, sabía que la gente necesitaba a Lorde. Pero su hijo valía más que aquellas personas.

-Anda, cuéntales la verdad…-lo animo Stan azul.

-No, tú necesitas un…

-Yo, estoy bien…-contesto justo cuando los otros dos Stans lo ayudaron a levantarse-Esperare hasta que termines de explicar…

Randy y los tres Stans se miraron a los ojos profundamente, los chicos motivando al padre y el padre a los niños, Randy se acercó al micrófono y esta vez su voz sonaba normal, supuso que Ronald había apagado la maquinaria que le permitía oírse como Lorde…

-Verán, lo que hice no tiene justificación, no solo les mentí a miles de personas, sino también a mí mismo, a mi familia…Mi nombre es Randy…Yo soy Lorde…

-¡Mentira!

-¡¿Dónde está la verdadera Lorde?!

-¡Baja del escenario hombre decrepito!

Randy noto que la gente no le creía, no los culpaba… así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió:

" **Por tanto tiempo extraviado**

 **Me encontraba yo**

 **Siendo un mediado,**

 **Mediado del todo**

 _ **Y en mi corazón**_

 _ **Encontré la razón**_

 _ **Yo era Lorde…**_

 _ **La fama y la fortuna**_

 _ **Amigas oportunas**_

 _ **Placenteras y oscuras**_

 _ **Me sentía sin cura.**_

 _ **Pues era una figura**_

 _ **Sin saberlo siempre muda**_

 _ **Pues yo era Lorde…**_

 _ **/(Rápido)/**_

 _ **Y yo era Lorde, Y yo era Lorde  
(La fama alcance)**_

 _ **Y yo era Lorde, Y yo era Lorde  
(No me arrepentiré)**_

 _ **Y yo era Lorde, Y yo era Lorde**_

 _ **(Mucho lo disfrute)  
Y entonce…s:**_

 _ **A esto llegue**_

 _ **/(Normal)/**_

 _ **Un hombre casado**_

 _ **O mujer en estrellato**_

 _ **No sé qué había buscado**_

 _ **Más no estoy aquí por llanto**_

 _ **Yo era Lorde…**_

 _ **/(Rápido)/**_

 _ **Y yo era Lorde, Y era Lorde**_

 _ **(Seguiré intentando)**_

 _ **Y yo era Randy, Y yo era Randy**_

 _ **(Adiós al pasado)**_

 _ **Pues yo soy Randy y era Lorde…**_

 _ **/(Momento instrumental)/**_

 _ **/(Más lento)/**_

 _ **Tuve que escoger**_

 _ **Me obligaste, me obligaste**_

 _ **Alguien tenía que ser**_

 _ **E intente, e intente**_

 _ **Una y otra vez**_

 _ **Insististe e insististe**_

 _ **No lo pude creer**_

 _ **/(Volviendo al ritmo rápido)/**_

 _ **Pues yo era Lorde y era Lorde**_

 _ **(Difícil parece)**_

 _ **Pues yo era Randy y era Randy**_

 _ **(Lo tuve que hacer)**_

 _ **Pues yo soy Randy y era Lorde**_

 _ **Y yo soy Randy y yo soy Randy**_

 _ **(¡No me avergonzare!)**_

 _ **Y yo fui Lorde y yo fui Lorde**_

 _ **(¡Olvide lo importante!)**_

 _ **Que yo soy Randy, era Lorde**_

 _ **Y de ahora en adelante**_

 _ **Uno yo seré…"**_

 _ **Escena 2**_

El efecto que la canción tuvo sobre el escenario fue mayor de lo que Randy esperaba, Ron le había activado el filtro de voz al momento que el menciono la palabra "Mediado" y durante la canción la gente lo escucho como Lorde, a pleno pulmón.

En los primeros dos versos la gente comenzó a entender la letra, y entendieron cuál era el mensaje de Randy, o por lo menos el mensaje implícito que Randy trataba de hacerles ver:

"Todo lo que está pasando lo hice para que me aceptaran."

Algunos lo captaron al inicio, a otros les tomo más tiempo, pero al final la mayoría en el estadio había entendido el mensaje de la canción de Randy. Así dejaría a Stan al margen de esto, adiós gira, adiós Lorde…

-¿Lorde es un travesti?-grito un sujeto al lado de Bob, este aún estaba procesando lo que estaba pasando en el estadio. Lorde era hombre y había planeado todo una escena para poder explicar de mejor manera este hecho. Esto no solo demostraba su valor, puesto que acababa de avergonzarse frente a miles de personas "O por lo menos a los fanáticos religiosos que creen que ser Travesti es algo equivocado y gente que discrimina solo porque alguien es diferente"

Pero a partir de ahora Bob la admiraba…lo admiraba. Admitió una verdad en frente de todo un escenario y no detrás de una cámara, donde se encontraría mucho más seguro…

La multitud rompió en aplausos generales, unos que otros fanatic s religios s y racistas seguían abucheando, pero sus gritos de desprecio fueron sofocados por la aceptación que tuvo la verdadera cara de Lorde, el ambiente se sentía mucho menos tenso y entonces Randy supo que tenía que volver a hablar:

-¿Bueno? ¿Les gusto? Solo lamento el pequeño imprevisto, no se suponía que lo del chico lastimado sucediera, pero Stan se encuentra bien, saluda Stan…  
Las cientos de cámaras apuntaron a los tres Stans, el rojo saludaba tímidamente, el blanco permaneció mirando de un lado al otro anonadado y el azul se golpeó la frente repitiendo algo como "Los odio a todos".

Randy volvió a hablar, los tres Stans que habían permanecidos a unos metros de este y comenzaron a hablar en voz baja:

-Me rindo…-comento el Stan azul.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto el blanco.

-No voy a hacerle nada, jamás lo había visto tan contento en su vida…-Stan azul se sentía contento por eso, irónicamente ahora su padre si sería recordado por quien era.

-Déjame estar seguro.-comento el Stan blanco-¿No lo atacaras? ¿Desmentirás? ¿O intentaras un truco sucio?

-No, ¿Cuándo quieren que volvamos a ser uno…?-pero Stan azul no termino lo que iba a decir, fue interrumpido por Stan blanco.

-¡Inútil! ¡Confié en que tú lo harías!

-¿Qué?-muy pocos le prestaron atención a Stan blanco cuando este saco de su chaqueta a "Capita", Azul, blanca y roja.

-Stan… ¿Qué haces?-pregunto el rojo, pero su respuesta fue una patada en el estómago, Stan azul trato de detener al blanco, pero estaba demasiado débil para hacerle algo.

Stan blanco se acercó a Randy, este no entendía porque la cara de ese Stan en específico parecía como poseída por una terrible ira; cargaba en sus manos una vieja capa…

Stan envolvió a su padre con "Capita", un destello brillante cubrió el escenario y en cuestión de segundo dos Randy Marsh aparecieron mágicamente frente a todo el escenario, uno vestido como Lorde a la perfección, y el otro vestido con sus ropas habituales.

Stan blanco se quedó paralizado ante esto ¿Acaso "Capita" no dividía en tres?

Y si antes el público estaba confundido, ahora estaba más que consternado:

¡¿Qué carajos estaba pasando?!

Stan rojo, junto a Kyle detuvieron al Stan blanco, el cual lucho con todas sus fuerzas para librarse. Debía de causarle dolor, debía de hacerle pagar, primero a Randy, luego al resto del mundo…

-¡¿Alguien puede explicarme que carajos está pasando aquí?!-grito Randy.

-Yo puedo hacerlo.-contesto Morgan Freeman parado justo a mitad del escenario.

-¿Morgan Freeman?-preguntaron los tres Stans a la vez confundidos.

-¿Morgan Freeman?- preguntaron los chicos de South Park.

-¿Morgan Freeman?-preguntaron los chicos de North Park.

-¿Morgan Freeman?-preguntaron los dos Randy.

-¿Morgan Freeman?-preguntaron al unísono el público.

-¡STANLE RANDALL MARSH!-era Sharon, la cual se subió al escenario-¡ME VAS A EXPLICAR AHORA MISMO QUE CARAJOS…! ¡¿Morgan Freeman?!

-Así es, ese es mi nombre. Solo que les tengo que advertir que lo que estoy punto de contarles es una de las explicaciones más largas que daré en mucho tiempo, así que invito a todos los presentes que conozcan a este chico "Stanley" a pasar tras camerinos, donde con gusto les explicare todo. Mientras, espero no le moleste señorita Lorde-se dirigió al Randy vestido de Lorde-, haga lo que vino a hacer: Cante para el pueblo. Ellos vinieron a escucharla, no a mí.  
"¿Están todos de acuerdo?"-pregunto Morgan Freeman.

Algunos protestaron, querían entender que mierda estaba pasando en el escenario. Pero pronto Morgan Freeman se dirigió hasta el Stan azul.

-Dame el control remoto, por favor.-le pidió amablemente.

Stan azul le dio el control remoto a Morgan Freeman y este presiono el botón para que se cerraran el telón. Este se cerró, dejando a todos menos los dos Randys dentro, el que estaba vestido como siempre entro tras bambalinas, en el escenario ahora solo se encontraba Randy-Lorde.

Lorde comenzó a cantar.

Todos hicieron un circulo alrededor de Morgan Freeman, los tres Stans y Kyle se sentaron justo cara a cara de Morgan Freeman, los chicos de North Park se sentaron al lado del Stan rojo, el cual junto a Kyle, sujetaban al Stan blanco, a Stan azul, que tenía en sus manos a "Capita", lo ayudaban Butters y Kenny para sostenerse. Al otro lado del círculo Sharon, Randy y Shelley observaban a los tres Stans atónitos, junto con el abuelo. Si bien el circulo no era inmenso, y había partes donde este fallaba, Morgan Freeman sabía que ya nadie fuera de aquel telón, a excepción de Randy-Lorde, necesitaba conocer la increíble verdad que estaba por narrar.

-Primero que nada quiero informar que prefiero preguntas al final, aunque si se ven muy perdidos, o no me explique lo suficientemente bien; véanse en la libertad de interrumpirme. También les advierto que esto podría tardar un buen rato… ¿Están todos listos?

"¡Genial! ¿Por dónde empezar?...Ah…"

"Muy bien, como muchos de ustedes no conocen ese pedazo de tela llamado Capa Tridivisora, de aquí en adelante conocida como "Capita", les diré su origen, puesto que es importante para entenderlo todo."

"Capita, como podrán imaginar, no es un simple trapo sucio, ni tampoco llego a las manos del señor Marsh por coincidencias. Esta fue originalmente creada por Tyna-Corp, los cuales trataban de conseguir financiación para sus nuevas creaciones, encontraron la respuesta a sus plegarias en una organización con fondos casis ilimitados, el Vaticano."

"Este les había pedido una especie de instrumento que dividiera a una persona hasta convertirla en dos partes de sí mismo. También les pidieron que fuera algo camuflado, para que no los descubrieran con facilidad. Pero ¿Porque? ¿Para que ocuparon a Capita originalmente? La respuesta es sencilla:"

"Fue usada como instrumento para violar niños."

"Capita dividía a los niños que, por desgracias del destino, se aventuraban más de lo debido en el Vaticano, si un padre los llegaba a atrapar, este era dividido y una parte era devuelta con sus padres sana y salva, mientras que la otra era usada como objeto sexual de los sacerdotes."

"El problema radico cuando, uno de esos niños violados rezo con todas sus fuerzas para que todo esa locura terminara, su plegaria fue respondida por Jesús, el cual por obra de Dios hizo…unos pequeños ajustes en Capita."

"Después de esto cuando los sacerdotes volvieron a usar a Capita esta, en lugar de dividir al niño en dos, lo dividía en tres, al principio parecía que los sacerdotes y clérigos se habían ganado la lotería, ahora tendrían el doble de niños para violar, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de lo increíblemente molesto que se volvía violar a un niño y tener otro al lado que no tuviera su semen ni atención al igual que su contraparte; no es que yo supiera de eso… además de que los niños eran terroríficos, puesto que si pasaban más de veinticuatro horas sin haber vuelto a ser uno en ese estado, tu alma se divide en tres… lo que queda… no conozco ninguno de estos casos, en el que la persona, las tres, vuelvan a ser felices, jamás."

En fin, los clérigos más tarde que temprano, cometieron un grave error: Dejaron que un niño escapara, este niño como se lo habrán imaginado murió a los pocos días decapitado por un padre, pero su sangre fue la gota que derramo la paciencia de Jesús, este harto de hacer acciones indirectas tomo control del Vaticano y les arrebato a Capita."

"¿Qué haría Jesús con aquella capa? ¿La destruiría o la dejaría existir? Una de las primeras excusas para protegerse de su situación fue ir a un pequeño pueblito de las montañas en Colorado, con la excusa del poco popular programa "Jesús y sus amigos", para meditar aquellas respuestas. Hablando con su padre en rezos."

"Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, Dios mando junto a Jesús a Marvin Marsh."

-¿Papa era la solución a un problema de años de antigüedad?-pregunto Randy.

-Por supuesto,-contesto Morgan Freeman-su padre se encontraba en el retiro, apenas tendría…unos noventa y algo… cuando fue con Jesús y le conto uno de sus problemas: ya no le permitían hacer nada por ser mayor de edad, había trabajado toda su vida solo para no ser tomado en serio.

"Jesús vio al pobre señor, supuso que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida así que le dio a Capita, explicándole muy brevemente sus efectos y poco después maldiciéndolo con Alzheimer, ¿Qué otra opción tenia? El señor moriría dentro de poco y era fácil convencerlo de que en su testamento este fuera enterrado con Capita. Pero como es obvio no todo fue tan fácil como parecía, puesto que el señor Marvin sigue entre nosotros."

"Bueno, hasta ahí tienen de manera resumida la historia de Capita. Ahora pasaremos a la del pequeño Stanley, ¿Alguien tiene una pregunta? ¿No? ¿Nadie? Muy bien, prepárense porque esto apenas va empezando:"

"Todos conocen a Stanley, sabemos que este se mudó ayer a la ciudad de North Park, a medida que pasaba su primer día en la ciudad se fue acarreando tres labores: Tenía que ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños del pequeño Mike, feliz cumpleaños niño; también tenía que ir con sus amigos a Denver y finalmente se vio obligado a asistir a este concierto."

"¿Cómo lo solucionaría? Lo que Stan no hubiera imaginado era que su abuelo lo estaba escuchando, al escuchar sus problemas algo se activó en el cerebro de su abuelo, este recordó a Capita. Pero el abuelo no recordó toda la conversación con Jesús, no recordó la inestabilidad."

"Como era de imaginar Stan se dividió en tres, nos encontramos con tres variables de un mismo sujeto Stan rojo, Stan azul y Stan blanco. Cada uno con una pizca de la personalidad del niño."

"El rojo fue al cumpleaños de Mike, el blanco fue con sus amigos a Denver y el azul fue obligado a ir al concierto de su padre, no los aburriré con los detalles de lo que paso, solo fueron muchos eventos continuos que fueron realizados por los tres Stans y sus respectivos acompañantes. Ahora viene lo importante: La teoría del abuelo: esta tenía un error muy común y demasiado cliché en estos tipos de casos: Creer que la capa da un bueno, un neutro y uno malo…excepción claro del malo."

-¿Entonces no somos bueno, neutro y malo?-pregunto Stan rojo.

-No, es un error muy común; verán el blanco es el más cliché de todos, obviamente el malo o lunático, este en peculiar tiende a cagarla más y volver más difícil la reconciliación con las personas cercanas a Stan.

-Pero no actuó como malo en sí…-comento Kyle.

-Tampoco desmintió el video de Eric Cartman y peleo contra este. Cuando vino a Denver no demostró ninguna pisca de piedad puesto que le dio la idea explicita a su abuelo de conducir un auto y por ultimo cuando supo que lo iban a descubrir gracias al bichito de la fama lo mato sin mostrar piedad, cuando se enteró que su contraparte azul se rindió se mostró más que incomprensible ante esto se alteró y trato, con medidas mucho más desesperadas que su pare fuera desacreditado. Creo que con eso será suficiente para expresar la situación del Stan blanco.

"Continuaremos con el azul, este no es el "malo" como lo dijo su abuelo, este es más bien el Stan vengativo, como el nombre de la palabra indica cuando alguien molestaba a este Stan, este sentía un impulso por vengarse, más sin embargo una vez efectuada su venganza, funcionara o no, este se sentía satisfecho y no efectuaba otra venganza contra aquella persona."

"Y finalmente el rojo, el cual no era mucho mejor que los otros dos, este era el interés puro…"

-¿Interés?-interrumpió Mike-Pero nunca lo vimos con esas intenciones ni en North Park ni en Denver.

-Exacto, ese era el punto. Esta contraparte no solo era interesada sino también inteligente, piénsalo bien joven Mike ¿En todo el día te ha dicho una vez feliz cumpleaños? No, cuando llego a tu casa comenzó a criticar todo, no se opuso a que te metieran la cabeza en el inodoro, dos veces.-Cartman y Peter comenzaron a reír- Este Stan además fue el que durmió en su propia cama…

-Creo que lo entendieron…-comento el Stan rojo molesto.

-¿Lo ven? Interés puro. Pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer?...

-Señor Freeman, no nos ha contestado una pregunta básica, ¿Por qué Capita me dividió en tres y a papa en dos?

-Ah… cierto casi lo olvido, mi memoria ya no es la misma que antes. Bien, como recordaran Jesús altero ligeramente a Capita, lo que pocos saben es que Capa Tridivisora no era el nombre original, sino que este se lo dio Jesús cuando la altero, pero generalmente es llamada como Capita. Veras Jesús intuyo que la habilidad de Capita, en aquel momento, de dividirse en dos, teniendo ambos lados sin necesidad de volver a ser su contraparte original, era demasiado… injusto para los niños."

"Pero también sabía que tal vez alguien en el mundo la podría necesitar para un bien…no se en que carajos pensaba, pero a partir de ese momento Capita dividiría en dos a quienes sus intenciones fueran "puras", lo sé, demasiado cliché, lo interesante es que Stan tenía intenciones puras, puesto que asistir a los tres lugares era importante para ti y habías dado tu palabra, pero Capita sabía que necesitabas ser tres a la vez, así que te dividió en tres, pero al igual que con la gente impura te dio tres personalidades que dan lo peor de ti. Lo lamento niño, pero la mejor solución será que se unan y vuelvan a ser un solo Stan Marsh.

"Bueno, supongo que el resto es demasiado obvió para ustedes, así que yo me retiro…"

-¡Espere señor Freeman!-lo detuvo Randy.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo puedo "yo" volver a ser uno?-le pregunto Randy.

-Lamento decirle que cuando se divide en dos es división eterna…

A Randy esto le afecto, pero decidió ser fuerte por su familia, ahora en verdad nunca seria Lorde, aunque si sería Lorde, pero no él, sino su otro yo.

-¿Señor Freeman?-pregunto Mike.

-Adelante pequeñín.

-¿Por qué cuando todo estaba tan confuso usted apareció y nos explicó todo?

-Esa es demasiado fácil, porque cada vez que explico algo Gano un peca.-dicho esto una peca resplandeció en el rostro del señor Freeman y este desapareció mágicamente.

 _ **Escena 3**_

Los tres Stans comenzaron una profunda charla, en realidad todos estaban en una continua charla de grupos, la familia Marsh, los chicos de South Park, los de North Park, pero el abuelo no hablo durante los siguientes minutos.

"¿Acaso toda su enfermedad se debía a Jesús?" "¿Había sido utilizado todo este tiempo?" Aparentemente la respuesta a ambas preguntas era un rotundo "¡Sí!"

Kyle no sabía que pensar de su mejor amigo, ¿Con cuál de ellos podía hablar para terminar de aclarecer todo?

Cartman solo tenía ganas de patearle los huevos a Stan rojo.  
Randy se encontraba triste a causa de la pérdida de su segunda identidad, él pensaba que después de todo ya no volvería a ser Lorde, una parte suya seria Lorde eternamente.

Sharon y Shelley, a pesar de estar confundidas, trataron de reconfortar a Randy, sabían que no estaba bien.

Mike, Peter y Nine no sabían cómo demonios encajaban en todo esto, pero algo era seguro: si estaban ahí era por un motivo.

Stan rojo, Stan blanco y Stan azul decidieron que ya era hora de volver a ser uno, debían tomar una decisión muy importante, pero no la tomarían así como así. Los tres se pusieron en el centro del círculo, todos los presentes los miraron con atención.

-Antes que nada, queremos pedirles perdón por todo lo que les hicimos pasar consciente e inconscientemente.-comento Stan rojo.

-Y aclarar que nuestra intención no fue hacerle daño a nadie…originalmente.-comento el Stan blanco.

-Solo que fue muy agobiante el estrés, no solo del primer día, sino también de tener tres actividades en un mismo día y saber que si escogía una le decía NO a otras dos, lo cual no quería, puesto que a todos los sitios quería ir, enserio quería ir a tu cumpleaños Mike, también con ustedes chicos y papa ¿Cómo perderme el ultimo día que estaríamos juntos?-siguió el Stan azul.

-Pero hay algo importante que decir.-comenzó el Stan rojo.

-Y es que, hoy aprendí algo…tres veces.-siguió Stan blanco.

-Tal vez cuando te mudas todo puede parecer imposible de manejar o confuso, y lo es, pero sin embargo no puedes alterar los hechos con planes absurdos…-siguió el Stan azul.

-Ni quejándonos…-continuo el Stan rojo.

-Y mucho menos, se iban a resolver evadiendo la responsabilidad de escoger una difícil decisión, haciendo todo lo que esta abarcaba…-complemento el rojo.

-En resumen, no debimos dividirnos.-concluyo el Stan azul.

-Debemos aprender a adaptarnos…-comenzó el rojo.

-Tener nuevas experiencias…-siguió el blanco.

-Pues de eso se trata la vida…-continuo el azul.

-Fallo y error…-comento el rojo.

-Pero eso no signifique que podamos dejar el pasado porque sí…-complemento el blanco.

-El pasado es y será parte de nosotros…-dijo sabiamente el azul.

-Debemos aprender a vivir con eso…-siguió el rojo.

-Pero si entras en conflicto con esto…-comenzó el blanco.

-Concluimos que hay dos soluciones…-siguió el azul.

-La primera aceptarlo y seguir adelante…-puntualizo el Stan rojo.

-La cual no podemos seguir, porque simplemente nos sentimos atascados en el deseo de vivir ambas experiencias…-siguió el Stan blanco.

-Pero la segunda es más factible de seguir…-termino el Stan azul.

Dicho esto los tres Stans se tomaron unos de los otros por el meñique, de donde antes estaban los tres Stans empezó a salir una pura y blanca luz que ilumino cada rincón de la habitación y dentro de poco todos vieron una danza de colores hacia el punto medio, en este punto una figura comenzó a formarse, literalmente, de pies a cabeza, hasta que finalmente Stan de carne y hueso, con sus vestimentas habituales reapareció ante los ojos de todos.

Stan se sentía mareado y le dolía la cabeza…

-¿Stan?

-Sí…creo que soy yo.-comento mientras veía sus manos con curiosidad.

-¿Te sientes bien hijo?-le pregunto Sharon.

-Sí, solo estoy un poco mareado…Como sea quiero terminar de dar el mensaje…

-Por supuesto.-le concedió Randy.

-Bien la segunda solución a ese problema es…-Stan se acercó a su abuelo y tomo de la silla de ruedas un objeto contundente, no se alcanzaba a ver que tenía, pues se escondió aquel objeto en su chaqueta ya café y este volvió al centro del círculo, saco el objeto que hasta ese momento había escondido.

Stan Marsh se apuntó a la cabeza con un revolver…

-¡¿Papa porque carajos tenías un arma en tu silla de ruedas?!-le grito Randy.

-Ja, juventud de hoy en día…

-¡Stan no lo hagas!-le grito Kyle.

-Deja que lo haga…-comento Cartman.

-¡Cállate gordo culón!

-¡No!-casi todos los presentes, menos Cartman, le decían con claridad que estaba cometiendo un error, que no lo hiciera o se quedaban congelados, el único (aparte de Cartman) que no decía nada era el abuelo.

-Hazlo…-concluyo su abuelo.

-¡Papa! ¡¿Estás loco?!-le grito Randy.

-Ohhh vamos Stan, hazlo.-lo alentó Cartman.

Stan no sabía en qué carajos estaba pensando, ¿Por qué se estaba a punta de pistola? Los tres Stans habían llegado a la conclusión de que la única solución era que este se suicidara, ya no sufriría más…

El arma comenzó a tambalear violentamente, todos voltearon con tención…excepto Cartman que parecía estar muy contento, Stan no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo; Stan tenía motivos de sobra para hacer lo que se le vino a la cabeza.

-¡Cállate Cartman!-Stan le grito al gordo antes de tirar el arma al suelo, lo cual la acciono y la bala perdida le dio de plano a la cara de Kenny, matándolo.

-Oh…Dios mío…mate a Kenny…-dijo Stan incómodo.

-Hijo…de…puta…-le grito Kyle sin el ánimo habitual.

Ahora el silencio era total tras bambalinas, Stan y Kyle se miraban mutuamente y por una razón u otra a ambos les entraron unas ganas terribles de reír.

Primero Stan, luego Kyle y así hasta que casi toda la sala se encontraba sumergida en las carcajadas, exceptuando a Mike, que parecía estar en shock.

El cuerpo de Kenny Mccormick atrajo a los roedores del lugar que se lo llevaron para darse un buen festín, una vez el cuerpo desapareció de la vista de los presentes, Stan arrojo el arma a algún lugar del hangar.

La tensión ya había bajado, por algún motivo todo se encontraba en orden. A los pocos minutos el concierto de Lorde había dado por finalizado y Randy-Lorde pudo volver con los demás, Randy le explico (a resumidas cuentas) lo ocurrido y entonces se entró en un dilema:

-Stan, ¿Podemos hablar en familia en privado?-le pidió Randy-Lorde.

Stan que en aquel momento le estaba presentando a sus amigos de South Park a Mike, Peter y Nine; fue a ver a sus dos padres, dejando una viva conversación entre Kyle y Mike.

Stan, Sharon, Shelley y los dos Randys se acercaron para formar un último grupito.

-Familia, esto es lo que querían…-comento Randy-Lorde.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto Sharon a ambos Randys.

-Lo hemos discutido, ya que no volveremos a ser uno "nosotros como familia" volveremos a South Park, mientras que mi otro "yo" será Lorde, viajara y vivirá en North Park.

-Randy…pero ¿No te sentirás muy solo?-pegunto piadosa Sharon.

-No, podría volver a tener novias y…-Randy-Lorde se detuvo en el momento indicado, puesto que Sharon lo miraba como si estuviera diciendo que los remplazaría-Los extrañare, no me mal interpretes…

-Necesitas alguien que te apoye para que no hagas estupideces papa.-comento Shelley.

-Tengo a Ronald…

-¡No! Papa, nos ocupas a nosotros…somos tu familia…-le dijo Stan.

A pesar de que el resto de la familia Marsh anhelaba con volver a South Park y volver a ser una familia, estaban decididos a no dejar solo al otro Randy, pues técnicamente era parte de la familia y a la familia nunca se le abandona.

-Ustedes querían volver a South Park, además ¿Qué quieren hacer? ¿Dividir a la familia en dos?

-No es una mala idea…-comento Stan.

-¿Un divorcio entre tu madre y yo?-pensó Randy-Lorde-O por lo menos "yo" como esta contraparte.

-No papa…-lo interrumpió Stan-Sino, literalmente dividir a la familia en dos familias…

Stan espero a que los cuatro integrantes entendieran el mensaje, al parecer, por sus caras de incredulidad, nadie lograba entender lo que Stan les trataba de decir.

Así que Stan tomo de nuevo a Capita.

-Stan ¿Qué carajos haces?-le pregunto Nine.

-Pero Stan…-Randy-Lorde se encontraba conmovido ¿Estaba su hijo dispuesto a dividirse para no dejarlo solo a cuesta de una pequeña parte de su felicidad?

-¿No es demasiado arriesgado?-pregunto Randy, alarmado ante la seguridad de su familia.

-Stan no sabemos qué pasa con esa maldita cosa… además una parte tuya no volverá a South Park con tus amigos…-Sharon dijo, sin querer, un poco más alto esto último.

-No dejare a papa solo…ni a mis amigos...

-Stan…-era Kyle-Amigo, no sé qué pasara después de que te pongas esa mierda, pero te recuerdo que no volverás a ser uno solo…

Stan miro a Capita, si se la ponía y se dividía en dos, una parte suya no volvería a South Park y aparte su _modus_ _vivendis_ se vería ampliamente afectado. La decisión no era fácil.

-Te apoyare en la decisión que tomes…-le dijo Kyle comprensivo.

Stan tomo a Capita con mayor fuerza, cerró los ojos meditándolo. Finalmente se puso encima a Capita… Un nuevo haz de luz se apodero de la habitación, dos fuentes luminosas bailaron en el aire, hasta ponerse una enfrente de la otra.

Stan miro fijamente su cara, no vestía de un color extraño, era su misma vestimenta de siempre, la chaqueta café, los jeans, los guantes rojos y lo más importante: el gorro de pompón rojo; luego miro sus propias ropas; eran estas las mismas vestimentas que las que había visto hace un segundo.

-¿Stan?-la pregunta fue hecha por su contraparte.

-¿Quieres hacerle daño a alguien?-le pregunto Stan a su otro "yo".

-No… ¿Y tú?

-Supongo que no…

Stan y Stan sabían lo que cada uno debía de hacer, ambos sonrieron, al fin Stan se había librado de una de sus mayores cargas: Decisiones difíciles, deseaba tanto ambas opciones que aunque sintió que extrañaría a sus amigos, se moría por tener nuevas aventuras con los chicos de North Park, mientras que su contraparte iría a South Park y vería todo esto como una experiencia para olvidar, o recordar en susodicho caso, pero volvería al colegio de siempre, con la familia de siempre. Cosas que nuestro Stan no buscaba, este buscaba lo nuevo.

Sharon tomo a Capita y la uso, al igual que su hijo, después de esto dos Sharons idénticas se vieron cara a cara, después fue el turno de Shelley, la cual no dijo nada más que: "Lo hiciste bien Stan…", antes de ponerse la capa y convertirse en dos contrapartes, finalmente tras bastidores se encontraban dos familias Marsh, con excepción del abuelo.

-Supongo que es mi turno…-comento el abuelo.

-No, papa.-le impidió Randy.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el abuelo molesto.

-No te lo tomes a mal papa,-siguió Randy-Lorde-pero desde que llegamos a North Park he notado que cometí un grave error al traerte, no estabas en las condiciones necesarias para mudarte, no teníamos recamaras suficientes en la nueva casa y tú no pertenecías a North Park, tu eres South Parkero desde que naciste y será un error cambiarte de ciudad ahora mismo… Además, condujiste un auto, le diste a Stan un objeto extremadamente peligroso, condujiste un auto, me colgaste de las bolas, condujiste un auto, casi logras que yo y Stan muriéramos, condujiste un auto DOS veces, traías un revolver contigo que casi logra que Stan se suicidara, condujiste el auto de Sharon por UNA hora, pero sobre todas las cosas: ¡CONDUCISTE UN AUTO!

-Suenan como puntos validos…-comento el abuelo rindiéndose a la idea de dividirse en dos.

Ambas familias Marsh se acomodaron junto a su Randy, aquellos que querían volver a South Park para volver a ser la familia que eran, se quedaron con el Randy geólogo. Mientras que los que volverían y apoyarían a Randy en su carrera como Lorde, aceptando por constancia, vivir en North Park una temporada solos, se quedaron con Randy-Lorde, finalmente ambos Randys comenzaron a hablar algo sobre como dividirse el dinero y Stan (el de North Park) aprovecho la oportunidad para despedirse de sus viejos amigos, que vería durante un muy buen tiempo.

-Chicos…

-¿Cuál eres el que nos deja o el que se queda?-pregunto Cartman rañoso a ver si alguien se enojaba con Stan, pero su comentario no tuvo peso alguno.

-Ehh…Yo me voy de South Park…pero no por eso los desprecio, entiendan que esto fue algo familiar…

-Eso lo entendemos, pero ¿no había una forma de que no te dividieras?-pregunto Craig, se le hacía extraño despedirse de alguien al cual vería el día siguiente como siempre.

-Sí, había otra opción: abandonar a una parte de mi padre y dejarlo "Solo", ¿Ustedes lo harían solo por vivir un poco mejor o por el miedo al cambio? ¿Saber que alguien los extrañara sin que tú lo extrañes? ¿Dejarían a su padre en esa profunda soledad?-les pregunto razonablemente Stan.

-Tiene razón, esta era la única manera de que todos quedaran felices…-era el otro Stan que entraba en razón con su contraparte.

-La vida no es siempre de quien queda feliz o no…-comenzó Kyle-Mira no me sentiré cómodo cada vez que te hable ¿Cómo sabré cuál es el verdadero y cuál es la copia?

-Ese creo que es el punto.-teorizo Mike.

-¿Qué?

-Veras, creo que no hay ni uno original, ni uno que es copia; los Marsh, la familia entera, tenían que tomar una decisión intomable y difícil. Creo que ambos son Stan, solo que uno tomo una decisión y el otro tomo la decisión contraria…

-Pero ¿Cuál hubiera sido la decisión que hubiera tomado si no se hubiera dividido?-pregunto Kyle.

Los chicos, tanto de South Park como los de North Park, miraron con atención a ambos Stans, estos iban a decir la respuesta al unísono, pero entonces Butters interrumpió la conversación.

-¡Chicos nuestros padres están aquí!

-Eso es imposible…-razono Kyle-Les dijimos que nos encontraran en el centro comercial hace…tres horas…

-¿Entonces cómo carajos nos encontraron?-pregunto Craig.

-Un segundo…-puntualizo Clyde-¿Kyle no saliste en la tele cuando ayudaste al otro Stan?

-Mierda…-alcanzo a decir Cartman antes de que el señor Stotch entrara tras bastidores y se acercara a los niños.

-¡Butters ahí estas jovencito! ¡Así que todos se escaparon del centro comercial al concierto de Lorde! ¡Butters estas castigado! ¡Y todos ustedes niños, ya verán lo que les espera cuando lleguen sus padres!

-¡No, mama no!-grito Kyle, antes de que todos los chicos de South Park salieran corriendo, dejando atrás a los chicos de North Park y los dos Stans.

-Bueno chicos,-era el Stan de South Park que se dirigía a los chicos de North Park-muchas gracias por la bienvenida a North Park, lamento tener que irme, pero simplemente no los hubiera olvidado, créanlo… en fin gracias por todo. Nos vemos, adiós.-dicho esto se fue tras sus viejos y confiables amigos.

Stan y los chicos de North Park vieron a lo lejos como los chicos trataban de largarse. Stan se separó de ellos puesto que, no mucho después, las dos familias Marsh se despidieron una de otra, y ambas familias se dieron un gratificanete abraso de despedida, especialmente caluroso para el abuelo.

-Cuídense…-les grito Randy-Lorde-Y cuiden al abuelo…

-Ten éxito y no la cagues.-se rio su contraparte mientras se alejaban en el carro que Randy había estacionado horas atrás, cuando el estadio aún se encontraba vacío.

La nueva familia Marsh se largó a su casa en el carro de Sharon, felices de que al fin todo quedara solucionado, aunque tristes porque mañana se despedirían de Randy-Lorde, dejaron tras bastidores sin ningún alma visible, hasta que:

-¿Por qué teníamos que acompañarte al baño?-pregunto Peter a Mike.

-Carajo, no deberíamos separarnos, piensa que hubiera pasado si nos hubiéramos perdido…-respondió este.

-Chicos… ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?-interrumpió Nine.

-¡¿Nos dejaron solos?!-grito Mike.

-¡Puta mierda!-lanzo Peter.

-¡Pido acelerador y freno!-grito Nine.

-¡Volante!-alzo Peter.

-¿Qué? No, no, no, no…-se negó Mike, el cual al ver la mirada de sus amigos, cambio de parecer-Mierda, ya que, vamos.

Y los chicos de North Park salieron corriendo hasta el auto de la mama de Mike, el cual tenía una multa pegada en el cristal.

 _ **Epilogo**_

Stan Marsh se encontraba acostado en su cama, ya era mediodía, pero Stan no tenía ni sueño, ni energías. Se preguntó si su contraparte en South Park también estaba recordando el día anterior como si hubiera sido un solo día, era como si hubiera hecho las actividades de tres días en uno solo, lo cual no solo le daba unas fuertes jaquecas, sino que también lo confundían mucho por lo eventos que ocurrían dos veces, desde dos perspectivas en su mente al unísono; tampoco ayudo el hecho de que el Stan azul había sido demacrado el día anterior…

-¿Stan?-Sharon toco la puerta y la abrió-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro… ¿Qué pasa mama?

-Ya que tu papa no estará aquí en muchos días, si quieres algún consejo…bueno no dudes en preguntármelo…

-Lo extrañare…-comento Stan sinceramente, esperando que su madre le diera un consejo para afrontar este hecho.

-Yo también, pero aún estamos tú, Shelley y yo. Además, mira; tienes un cuarto para ti solo…

-Gracias mama…-la noche pasada a Shelley le dieron la habitación del abuelo (la grande) y Stan se quedó con la pequeña pero confortable.

Pero a Stan no le importaba, él se encontraba triste, no solo por su padre, sino también por la despedida de sus amigos y el hecho de que ellos no lo echaran de menos mientras él se moriría de ganas de volver a verlos.

-Stan, supongo que entenderás que estarás castigado…-comento su madre.

-Lo veo justo.-comento Stan sin darle importancia.

-Te quiero hijo…

-Y yo a ti mama…

Sharon abandono la habitación de Stan, necesitaba estar solo y ella lo sabía.

Stan tomo su teléfono celular y miro profundamente tres fotos, la primera en la sala de estar de la casa de Cartman, consigo mismo, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman sonriendo hacia el frente, la otra era una foto de su novia Wendy que supuso que ya no sería "técnicamente" su novia y no pudo evitar sentir dolor en el hacho que ni siquiera se despidió de ella; y por último y dedicándole más tiempo a la última, miro una foto suya colgado de la espalda de su padre mientras jugaban al caballito o algo así; una foto padre-hijo en un momento feliz.

Stan extrañaba a su padre, sentía que volvería a llorar al pensar a que tanta gente le había dicho adiós en tan solo un día, pero la partida más dolorosa fue la de su padre cinco horas atrás en el aeropuerto, más sin embargo este permaneció tranquilo, pues en su cabeza resonaron con eco las palabras:

-"Una sonrisa siempre ayuda."

Y Stan sonrió.

 **Fin**


	6. Introduccion muscal (tarde xd) y notas

**North Park**

 _Tema introductorio_

 **Me voy para North Park por un tiempo familiar,**

(Mike y Peter) _Desconocidos hallaras,_

 _Ninguno te agradara._

 **Aquí en North Park no tengo ni un reproche,**

(Nine) _Te robaran día y noche,_

 _Y violaran en un coche._

 **Aunque aún en North Park los problemas no se van,**

(Stan) _Jamás me espere mudar,_

 _Yo solo quiero regresar._

 **No vengas a North Park de seguro cagara.**

 _Na: Si no dejo notas es que no las conocía_

 _Obviamente los personajes son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, excepto los que yo cree, que son… Muchos xD_

 _Pongan la musiquita de SP y verán que la introducción si queda :P_

 _Espero que llevarme bien con la mayoría, ahh no pienso traducir ningún fic, no soy tan bueno en ingles_

 _Soy mehicano xD_

 _Y bueno seria todo, espero que disfruten esta obra, que costo lo suyo hacerla e-e_


End file.
